Shelly Chronicles: Life in the Organization
by Str1k3N01r
Summary: Lyxshel is a new nobody in the Organization who has fuzzy memories of her past. Join her as she goes about collecting hearts and recovering memories with her friends. Rated T to be safe. Part 1 of the 3 KH series that I will be writing.
1. Who's that new nobody?

**Day 0: Who's That New Nobody?**

"Didn't you hear me, Roxas?" Xion asked. "Axel said he found another one of us while he went to Twilight Town to get us ice cream."

"Another one of us?" Roxas asked. "That means we'll be having a number fifteen then?"

"I think..." Xion said. "Xemnas looked very pleased yesterday at Axel's catch."

"No wonder the normally glum and solemn superior looks very enthusiastic yesterday," Roxas said sarcastically. Demyx warped in at the scene. "Hey guys, did you heard about the new girl that will be joining us?"

"We did, but how did you know it was a girl?" Xion asked.

"Well since Axel told me about it. He says her name is Sherry or something like that," Demyx said. "I wonder if she'll like staying here."

* * *

"So, can you tell me your original name?" Xemnas asked the new girl. She's hiding behind Axel and refused to see the superior face to face.

"Shelly," the girl said while peeping. "My new name is Lyxshel."

"I see," Xemnas said, looking pleased with Axel. "What is your power?"

"I... I don't know yet," Lyxshel said as a bow appeared in her left hand. "All I know is that I can use these things."

Xemnas looked towards Xigbar before the one eyed sniper looked back at the superior with a face that says: 'Don't look at me. I got my hands full already.'

"In that case, can you take care of her, Axel?" Xemnas asked. "Please bring her to Saïx and give her a coat."

"I will," Axel said. Since Saïx and Axel are friends back when they're still human, Saïx never really get pissed with Axel as quick even though Axel is one of the most annoying members.

"Where are we going?" Lyxshel asked Axel shyly.

"To see a 'friend'," Axel flatly said. He didn't like what happened to Saïx after he lost his heart. The man has changed and can no longer be truly called his friend but yet he is the quartermaster of the week and thus people went to him for spare coats, hoping that he's not in a bad mood.

Instead of Saïx, however, they met three moogles in organization's coat.

"The new member, kupo?" one of the three moogles asked. Lyxshel nodded. "Saïx left a while ago, kupo! He left the job for us, kupo."

"Well that makes things less complicated," Axel said.

"Are these moogle nobodies?" Lyxshel asked.

"Nope. The superior simply welcomed moogles into town. I don't know why, but since they provide us with items and weapons I guess," Axel said. "These moogles wore coats so that they don't feel... left out."

Lyxshel then went inside the room to pick a coat that is of her size. Axel waited while talking with the moogle until a scream was heard and a flustered Luxord appeared outside.

"Sheesh. She shouldn't have picked the storeroom for a place to change," Luxord said.

"This is not gonna be pretty," Axel sighed.

Sure enough, Lyxshel appeared wearing her coat with her bow drawn and pointed at Luxord.

"Pervert!" she yelled. She would have fired but Axel placed a hand on her shoulder, making her to reconsider her decision.

Lyxshel sighed and banished her weapon, but not before giving the older nobody a glare. Axel then suggested that she meet up with the other, more likable members. Axel took the younger nobody through a portal to the castle ramparts, where Xion, Roxas and Demyx were hanging out.

"Hey guys," Axel said.

"So this is the new kid," Demyx said. "She's cute. What's her name?"

"Lyxshel," Lyxshel said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Demyx," Demyx said while he shook Lyxshel's hand.

"Those two over there are my best friends," Axel said. "The girl is called Xion while the bonehead is Roxas."

"Excuse me for being a bonehead!" Roxas said.

"Calm down," Xion said.

Lyxshel walked towards the edge of the castle ramparts before conjuring a blue rose and looking at it intently.

"You met Marly already?" Demyx asked.

"Who's that?" Lyxshel turned around.

"I guess I take that as a no," Demyx said. "Is flowers your element?"

"Nah. This thing is part of my memory," Lyxshel said. "It's the symbol of Saint Nobara High back from my home world, a wild rose."

"Oh, i see," Demyx said.

"Is your memories about your past clear? Mine doesn't," Xion said.

"Neither is mine. Everything's fuzzy," Roxas said.

"Mine is clear, as far as I can remember. Some parts of it are foggy though," Lyxshel said. "I wonder if my older brother and sister will be glad to see me again... not this way I guess."

"Aww, we can be your new family," Demyx said. "We're all the same after all."

"Maybe..." Lyxshel said, sighing as she banished the rose. Her bow reappeared in her hand and she placed it like a sling bag.

"That's your weapon?" Demyx asked.

"I prefer a bow, but if I really need to I can use a few melee weapons as well," Lyxshel said. "Saint Nobara High is a combat school after all."

"Oh yeah. We will need to give you a title..." Axel said.

"I don't need empty names or titles," Lyxshel refused. "I only hope to find people here easy to get along with."

"Stick with us and you'll be fine," Demyx said.

"I hope Xemnas didn't stick you with any of the stiffer higher ups during mission or it will be a little hard," Xion said. "Xigbar is fine, though, once you get to know him well."

"Xemnas asked me to look after her," Axel said. "If you guys want to pitch in I don't really care."

"Cool! Wanna hang around with us? We can meet at Twilight Town's clock tower after every mission," Roxas asked after Demyx left.

"Sounds fun," Lyxshel said.

"It will be our little secret hideout, okay?" Axel said. "No one else must know."

Lyxshel nodded. Axel asked Xion to bring Lyxshel to her quarters since both of their rooms are side by side. Roxas decided to join in. Along the way, Xion and Roxas kept pestering her to tell them more about her past. Even though she's not in the mood for storytelling, she gave in and told them everything up to the point when the heartless overwhelmed her and when she found out that she's no longer home, where Axel found her.

"You know the rest," she said.

"I see," Xion said before stopping. "Well, this is your room."

"We will be sleeping quite close so if you need anything you can just give us a knock on the door," Roxas said. "No portal-ing directly into someone's room, that our rule."

"Okay, not that I know how to make those things yet anyway," Lyxshel said. "See you guys this evening, I guess. What time's dinner?"

"Around six. Normally a lesser nobody would drag you for meals anyway," Xion said.

Lyxshel went inside her room before locking it tight. She made sure to enchant the lock so that she's the only one who could open it from the outside without the need of a key. She's still afraid after today's incident with Luxord that someone would barge in when she's changing or bathing. She might be a nobody but she still values her privacy.

"A portal, huh..." she told no one in particular. "That must be how that man got into the storeroom when I'm changing."

She begins daydreaming about her life before she was attacked. She wonders if her older sister and brother made it to safety and wonders if they were worried about her for not showing up. A knock on the door brought her back to reality in the castle. She opened the door and saw a familiar eye-patched face.

"The superior wants to see you," Xigbar said. "Again."

"Okay," she said as she followed Xigbar. When he disappeared around the corner she got worried and looked around before Xigbar reappeared right next to her.

"Sorry. Kinda forget newbies cannot create portals yet," Xigbar said and opted to walk upside down on the ceiling while the younger nobody followed him from a distance.

When they reached the office, Xigbar ported away after telling her to knock before coming in. The superior is in the middle of his conversation with Saïx so she kept quiet until Saïx noted that the newcomer is there.

"This is our new member? She doesn't look much," Saïx complained.

"Well then why don't you test her yourself?" Xemnas suggested. A creepy smile formed on Saïx's face. "How I've waited to hear that."

Lyxshel quickly dodged the claymore that Saïx threw towards her before grabbing it herself, forming a much smaller, thinner form of it in her hand.

"What the!?" Saïx and Xemnas said at the same time as Lyxshel got up close before delivering a sword combo with the 'stolen' claymore. Saïx quickly cornered her against a wall, but just as the fight was going on his way, Lyxshel began running vertically up the wall, before leaping and firing a single arrow at Saïx. Saïx dodges the arrow, not expecting that it will be deflected off the wall and struck him on his back.

"A fight against a member on the first day?" Lyxshel wondered as she tried to catch her breath after running away. The superior looked at his new recruit with interest. She had somehow managed to best Saïx, one of his finest, in a duel. However, Saïx didn't show her what he really can do just yet. As usual, he went berserk and unleashed everything he had on Lyxshel, knocking her unconscious since he threw her with such force so as to cause a large crack in the superior's office.

"Superior... I... what the!? Lyxshel!" Axel said as he got in. "What happened in here?"

"Saïx is just showing his real fighting ability to someone who narrowly beat him," Xemnas said. As much as Saïx didn't like it, the girl nearly beat him. However, dropping his guard after turning his back on his defeated opponent is his biggest mistake ever. A single energy arrow pierced through Saïx's back all the way to his chest.

"I'm... not... done... yet!" Lyxshel said as she stood up, with her wounds healing rapidly. Her bow and sword are now blood red and she aimed at Saïx who is kneeling using his claymore as a support when Xemnas raised his hand.

"That's enough. Your strength has been proven," Xemnas said.

Axel looked to his former best friend and would have laughed if not for the look in Saïx's face that said: 'Laugh and I'll hurt you.' It was thanks to that same face that Axel opted to help the new member back to her room while leaving Saïx with the superior. It appears that she has strained herself too much and she fell asleep while he carries her.

* * *

"I would even go as far as to say that I really underestimated her... abilities," Xemnas said after the Axel left. Saïx is not as wounded as he seems to be and is already standing up. "Though I suspect what her power is, I cannot confirm it just yet."

"What do you think her power is, superior?" Saïx asked.

"I believe if she managed to get her hands on weapons belonging to our other members, she can be very dangerous if she becomes loose cannon," Xemnas said. "Keep a close eye on her."

* * *

"Xemnas pitted her against Saïx?!" both Xion and Roxas said at the same time. Axel carries Lyxshel to Xion's room since somehow her own room cannot be opened. Roxas went in and Axel told the two of them everything he saw.

"That's a little too cruel," Xion said.

"That would be, but it appears that she managed to fight him back," Axel said. He placed Lyxshel's bow and sword on Xion's desk. "However, she has a copy of Saïx's own claymore now. It looks perfect for her size and strength."

"I think that is her power! She can make copies of our own weapons that will be used as her own," Roxas said. For the first time, he said something smart.

"I think. For being young, she can become a very powerful fighter," Axel said.

A portal appeared in mid air and Demyx fell from it flat on his face before he quickly stood up.

"She looks really beat up... what happened?" Demyx asked in a whisper.

"The superior pits her against Saïx," Axel said flatly. Demyx winced slightly. "Ouch... that's got to hurt."

"Not really. Saïx is equally wounded," Axel said. "And she would have been in a worse shape than this, but her minor wounds recovered when she attacked him."

"That's strange... I never heard of wounds recovering when we attack..." Demyx wondered.

"That geezer might know something," Xion suggested, referring to Vexen.

"He might... in fact, I'm gonna leave Lyxshel in your care and visit him," Axel said as he warped away.

Lyxshel woke up minutes after he left and tried to stand and would fall to the ground if not for Xion's help.

"I'm still a little... dizzy," Lyxshel complained.

"Don't move around yet. You're hurt from your fight with Saïx," Xion said.

"I need to get back to my own room," Lyxshel said.

"I'll help," Roxas said. The three of them made their way to Lyxshel's room. Much like Axel, they couldn't open the door from the outside, but Lyxshel opened it with ease since they didn't know she enchanted the lock. Once they were in her room, Xion placed Lyxshel's weapon on the desk since she didn't dismiss it anymore.

"Should we leave?" Roxas asked.

"Stay if you want to," Lyxshel said while yawning. "I think I'm gonna get more sleep."

Roxas and Xion left her room before realizing that it locked on its own.

"Well that pretty much explains why we cannot open her door," Xion said.

"By the way, dinner will be served in two hours," Roxas said. "You wake her up, okay?"

"Sure. I think she would allow me to portal directly to her room," Xion said. "Still, I think it is better for me to use a keyblade to unlock her door perhaps?"

"I think I'll have a nap as well," Roxas said. That apparently triggers something in Xion's memory which prompts her to call him a lazy bum.

"Hold on..." Roxas said. "That sounds very familiar..."

Xion didn't say anything but she went inside her room quicker than lightning. "Did I say something wrong?" Roxas wondered.

Later that evening, Xion prodded Lyxshel with her Kingdom Key until the latter woke up. She looked displeased.

"What now..." Lyxshel asked.

"It's time for dinner," Xion cheerfully said.

"Five more minutes..." Lyxshel said as she turned to face the other way and covering her head with the blanket.

"C'mon, get up already," Xion said, pulling the blanket off.

"Who are you? My mother?" Lyxshel asked before Xion continues to prod her with her keyblade.

"Fine," Lyxshel pouted, sitting on her bed yawning.

Xion literally dragged her out of the room after letting Lyxshel changes to her coat. Axel gets his fair share at waking Roxas up, although Roxas' reaction was rather violent. The four of them encountered Demyx on the way up and soon enough they entered the dining room.

"It's nice to see that you have made some friends," Xemnas said. He's the only person apart from the group of five that is at the dining room, sipping his tea.

"Superior," Lyxshel bowed despite her head telling her not to but she didn't want to get into trouble yet.

Soon enough the remaining nine members ported themselves into the dining room. Lyxshel already know most of them from Axel's and Demyx's descriptions.

"Ooh, what a cutie," Larxene said as she looked at Lyxshel. "It's nice to see more girls entering the Organization."

"Indeed she is. A pretty flower just waiting to reach its full bloom," Marluxia agreed. Lexaeus stayed quiet as usual, befitting his title, and went directly for his seat. Zexion only glanced at her once before his gaze returned to his book. Vexen is clearly not paying attention to her at all, babbling on and on about his theories regarding her ability to recover wounds when she deals damage. Luxord is... well... looking at her with both fear and respect in his eyes. Maybe rumours already spread that she managed to fight Saïx off one on one in her first encounter. Xaldin and Xigbar looked impressed at her. Saïx didn't look pleased at all and simply glared at her.

"Now that we're all here, we can get dinner started," Xemnas said as their food appeared on their table. Marluxia approached Lyxshel after dinner and gave her a single red rose as a sign of friendship, but Lyxshel summons her own blue rose.

"No thanks," Lyxshel politely refused as she smiled. "I already have one."

"A blue rose... interesting," Marluxia said. "Well then, it's nice meeting you, but I have to tend to my flower garden again."

Larxene rounded Xion and Lyxshel up and asked them if they wanna hang out but both of them refused. In any case, Axel decided to ambush Lyxshel along her way back to her room, which resulted in her hands coming into contact with his chakrams and getting her own new weapon, albeit shaped differently. That confirms Axel's theory about Xion's powers.

"I stand corrected," Axel proudly said as Xion and Roxas inspected Lyxshel's new weapon, a pair of greaves with Axel's chakrams on its heels, albeit being smaller in size.

"Hey, this looks cool," Lyxshel said. "I wish I could go somewhere to test it."

"We can go into town from the castle," Roxas said. "There will be some heartless to fight down there."

Axel opened a portal so that they can reach the town faster. Sure enough, numerous Shadow heartless swarmed them immediately, although all of them aimed for Xion and Roxas. Lyxshel used her new greaves to a good extent by giving some of the heartless the heel. A single Neoshadow appeared from above and that prompted Lyxshel to unleash her new skill, the Flash Kick. The Neoshadow was caught in the move and was burned to death.

"Nice work," Xion said as the heartless ceased to appear.

"I think we'll have an easier time with missions now," Roxas said before turning to Lyxshel. "You really are good!"

"I can't believe it myself, but my late mother used to say that I have the potential to master any weapon within a short amount of time," Lyxshel said. "Well, my other's late mother, of course."

"Let's go to sleep. The superior is bound to give us missions tomorrow. Make sure you are ready," Axel said.

"I guess," Lyxshel said. She walked back towards the castle together with the rest and while the others went to their rooms via a portal, Lyxshel chose to walk to the moogles. She purchased some spare coats, curative items, a notebook and a few stationeries using the cash card that she was given by Axel. She met with Demyx along the way, as he too was preparing himself for another scouting mission for the Superior.

"You hated fighting? Why? It's fun," Lyxshel said.

"It's no fun when you're the one getting beaten up," Demyx said.

"My other's older siblings are stronger than I am and I kept getting beaten up too," Lyxshel said. "But I still enjoy the competition every now and then. It makes life interesting."

"You think?" Demyx asked. He sounds unsure.

"Yeah. We can practise on your form," Lyxshel said. "That's what my other's older siblings always do to her every now and then. Besides, physically whacking people is not the only thing that a fighter can do, you know. You can stay from a distance and blast them with magic."

"Blast them with magic, eh... yeah. I think I'll do just that," Demyx said. "Thanks for the tip, Lyx. I feel more confident now to take on those fighting missions, but perhaps the easier ones first."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, I guess. I'm gonna sleep now," Lyxshel said.

Lyxshel reached her room without any further annoyance from fellow organization members and reorganized her thoughts once she got inside. She opened a single notebook and begins drawing chibi-fied versions of her fellow members. She used fifteen pages for each member including herself, added with some comments below their picture. For some unknown reason, she is skipping the sixteenth page. She smiled once she's done and started her diary on the seventeenth page. After she had finished writing her diary, she walked to her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

That night Lyxshel dreamt about being back in her home town, living peacefully with her older siblings. Her older brother chose to quit school and work in order to ensure that both of his sisters can stay focused on school, while her older sister works part time as a waitress in order to ease their brother's problems. Only she is schooling full time. Their parents died in a crash a few years back. They were lucky enough not to be taken into an orphanage. One day, a close friend of her older brother arrived seeking his aid. She and another one of her brother's friend offered to aid that person in his place, however it does not went well. A mishap caused her to be separated from the others and was soon overwhelmed by heartless. The next thing she knew is that she is in Twilight Town, wondering where she is and what's going to happen to her. Axel found her, explained her situation, and gave her a new name and purpose. Although reluctant at first, she didn't know anyone in Twilight Town so she decided to follow him back to this strange and dark world.

* * *

**OC introduction**

**Lyxshel the Crimson Counter-attacker  
**

This young nobody is found by Axel outside the abandoned mansion when he went to buy some sea salt ice cream. Although shy, she is a good fighter, capable of utilizing any weapon given to her with ease. Touching any weapon will allow her to conjure a replica of that particular weapon that is fitting for her size and strength or empower her old weapon. Lyxshel has lavender hair and has bi-coloured eyes, with her left eye being bluish lavender while her right eye is reddish lavender.

**Weapon**

**Seventh Heaven**

Lyxshel's bow. It is intricately shaped with a nobody symbol at the middle of the bow where its arrow spawned whenever the bowstring is drawn. Since it needs no ammunition, Lyxshel can fire the bow endlessly and its arrows can even be enchanted with proper elemental magic. It is actually a bow that she also used when she is still whole, but like its master, it too undergoes a change. Any arrows fired have the capability of reflecting off solid walls, making it difficult to dodge.

**Razing Edge**

Lyxshel's greaves. It is obtained when Axel ambushes her on her way back to her room. It allows Lyxshel to execute powerful strikes using her legs alone, delivering flaming kicks using it. It has a small chakram as a decor, which spins and emits fire whenever she jumps or kicks. Considering that Lyxshel could master any weapon in a short amount of time, it will be only weeks or even days until she decide to find matching gauntlets for this weapon.

**Astrologia**

Lyxshel's sword. It is obtained when she tried to attack Saïx using his own claymore and the first new weapon obtained by her. Unlike its original, it is sleek and thin, capable of cutting through anything with ease. This sword can also enter a powered up form much like its original, but it merely glows red instead of being covered with additional spikes. It is incomplete on its own, so Lyxshel secretly plots to get her hands on weapons belonging to other organization members.


	2. And so the fun begins

**Week 1: And So The Fun Begins**

**(Day 1: First Mission and Another Newcomer)**

"What's that?" Lyxshel asked as Axel handed her a piece of paper.

"The missions for the week. We work for five days and rest for two days, got it memorized," Axel said.

"Five working days and two resting days. So you recruited me on your last resting day?" Lyxhsel asked.

"Maybe. Look, we didn't have any calendar here so I don't know," Axel said. "I mean, Roxas has been counting the days ever since he was recruited. Maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe I should, then again, he got his own girl problem to deal with," Lyxshel said as she glanced to her left. There's Roxas, getting scolded by Xion. Xion's coat is drenched in milk.

"That bonehead really loves cereals for breakfast and I can only guess that he tripped over something and splashed her instead," Axel said as he sighed. "Then again, those two and water boy are the only ones I could get along with."

"Don't you mean bullying?" Demyx said as he stepped out of his portal. "Hey Lyx."

"Hi," Lyxshel said as she finished her cup of milk.

"Let's see your mission memos," Demyx said as he opened Lyxshel's paper. "You get a mission with me today."

"Where to?" Lyxshel asked. "I haven't had time to see yet."

"Coliseum. Not a nice place for a scout like myself," Demyx said. "But I guess you can watch my back right?"

"Sure," Lyxshel said. "But shouldn't it be the guy watching the girl's back?"

Axel laughed rather loudly at Lyxshel's comment. True enough, Demyx can be a pussy sometimes, but maybe he's just hiding his true nature. No one knows, but he is the most cheerful out of everyone. Axel himself started shedding his nobody-like qualities when he hangs out with Roxas and Xion.

"Whatever. We'll go when you're ready," Demyx said, still maintaining his smile. "I'd like to get today's mission over with."

"Just let me finish my breakfast," Lyxshel said as she munched her last piece of bacon.

Roxas and Xion were still bickering over what has happened until Axel separated the two and scolded them for misbehaving early in the day.

Lyxshel followed Demyx out of the kitchen-cum-dining room that is often used for breakfast by their group of five whenever they didn't want to meet the other members over at the actual dining room.

"Alright, here we go," Demyx said as he opened a portal. Both of them stepped out on coliseum grounds.

"This seems to be a nice place," Lyxshel said.

"Well, let's get mission started then," Demyx said as he scouted around the coliseum.

"Honestly, if this mission is all about scouting I didn't need to see why I should be taken with you," Lyxshel said.

"We're on a lookout for other potential candidates like you," Demyx said. "I guess some candidates can be quite hard to convince I guess. I mean, Roxas did refuse the offer at first."

"And by convincing you mean beating them to death like that mad scarred man did to me?" Lyxshel asked while folding her hand.

"I dunno," Demyx said while scratching his head. "To tell you the truth, you're the first one."

All of a sudden, the group is surrounded by heartless and both nobodies get into their fighting stance.

"Well well. So much for being investigators," Lyxshel said as she fired a single arrow at a Soldier. Demyx is getting to his groove, making geysers and jets of water to blast the heartless airborne where they will be open to Lyxshel's Double Trouble combo. The heartless keeps popping up so Lyxshel touched Demyx's sitar for a second, causing water bubble to cover her arms and forming a pair of gauntlets. She punches the heartless that managed to get too close to Demyx away with the force of a tsunami, making a huge opening for them to prepare for their next move.

After ten minutes of non stop fighting which renders them tired, a fat and short satyr appeared to investigate what the ruckus is about. After spotting the two exhausted nobodies, he walked over.

"Hey, you two! You took care of that entire crowd on your own!" he said.

"I... know," Lyxshel said while gasping for breath. "I was beginning to think that we're in trouble here."

"You must be some kind of hero in training, missy!" he said. "Well you come to the right place! This coliseum is for heroes only! Herc will be glad to meet you!"

'What about our mission?' Demyx formed hand signals to communicate. Something that Lyxshel taught him early in the morning.

'Sorry! You'll have to handle this mission yourself. This guy is a bit hard to convince that I'm not some hero in training he thinks!' Lyxshel replied.

'I guess I'll wait till he finishes training you.' Demyx said.

'Alright.' Lyxshel said.

Lyxshel looks around the coliseum entrance and notes about the numerous competitions that took place there. "Sora eh?" she wondered. "I wonder what that kid look like."

"You ready kid?" the satyr said. "Here comes round one!"

Although the practise started easy at first, it gets progressively harder. No matter how hard Lyxshel works, the satyr sets higher and higher targets - until finally, exhausted, she calls it quits for the day.

"You know, that was rather disappointing," the satyr said. "For someone to be carrying around so many weapons I thought you're more than this."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still in training. You said so yourself," Lyxshel said, exhausted once again. "Why don't you let me have a go at entering the tournament?"

"You? Maybe if you can pass the tenth round," the satyr said.

"In that case, I'll pass," Lyxshel said as she staggered out of the coliseum doors using her sword as a walking stick. Along the way, she passed by a man wearing Greek armour and she can hear the satyr telling him about today's events and pointing to her. Demyx waited outside the coliseum for her, just like he said, but when his face showed signs of tiredness as well.

"Well, I took your advice and cleared this mission on my own," Demyx said.

"Good for you," Lyxshel said. "At least you don't need to get through some kind of hellish training that little satyr put me through. But look on the bright side! I got myself a new toy."

"Since when did you get those things anyway?" Demyx asked as he opened another portal to go home. He looked towards Lyxshel's arm and only noticed the light blue gauntlets with the organization's symbol on them.

"I touched your sitar when we're overwhelmed," Lyxshel said. "These babies gave me enough strength to pull through."

"So that's why Saïx told me not to let you touch my weapon," Demyx said. "I can't see what's wrong in helping a fellow member to get stronger though."

"I couldn't agree more," Lyxshel said.

They arrived back at the little kitchen they used for breakfast, and Roxas is there, pacing. He stopped when he noticed that Lyxshel and Demyx had arrived.

"About time! I was already thinking about leaving without you!" Roxas said as he grabbed Lyxshel's arm and pulled her into the portal that he created. Demyx tried to follow but the portal vanished before he could go through.

"Oh that's nice... leaving me behind again," Demyx complained despite knowing that no one will hear him.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lyxshel asked Roxas.

"Back where Axel found you," Roxas said.

"Twilight Town," Lyxshel said.

"You two are finally here!" Xion said.

"Took you two long enough. What happened in today's mission?" Axel asked.

"I... well... Demyx has to finish his mission on his own since I was keeping the world's inhabitants occupied," Lyxshel said. "And boy I did a good job."

"This calls for a celebration then!" Xion said while passing Lyxshel an ice cream bar. Lyxshel bit it and immediately look disgusted for a while before continuing to eat it.

"What's the flavour?" she asked. "This thing is salty, but sweet."

"Sea Salt Ice Cream. Very famous here in Twilight Town," Axel said.

"Also Axel's friendship offering back when I first joined the organization," Roxas said.

"Hmm?" Lyxshel wondered as she sensed something. "What's this feeling... it's tearing at me..."

"What?" her three friends asked simultaneously.

"I dunno. I think... something big is about to happen..." Lyxshel asked while pointing towards a certain location. "The mist there is... thick..."

"That's the direction of the mansion," Axel said. "You don't suppose..."

"Another new nobody?" Roxas asked.

"It's worth checking out," Xion said. Axel opened a portal and all of them stepped in, exiting at the forest near the mansion. Sure enough, there's someone there. She's wearing violet sleeveless and strapless shirt, black sleeves on her arms, violet and black gloves that are fingerless on the thumb and index finger, black shorts worn under her violet skirt, black tights and violet boots. She also wore a violet and black headband. She has shoulder length silver hair and bluish-violet eyes.

"Who... are you?" she asked the group of four that just arrived. "Where... am I?"

"We're not gonna hurt you," Roxas said. "Come with us."

"Why should I?" she asked, getting very defensive.

"Please?" Xion said. "We don't want to leave you out here on your own."

The girl didn't say anything, but instead focuses her gaze on Lyxshel.

"You look... familiar," she said.

"I think I've seen you somewhere too," Lyxshel said. "I just can't remember where and when though..."

"Alright. I'll join you," she said. Lyxshel gave the new nobody her new name, Xaila.

"Bring her to meet our superior, okay?" Axel said.

"Sure," Lyxshel said. "Stick with us and you'll be fine. Oh and there's one more person I'd like you to meet later on."

"Alright," Xaila said.

* * *

The five of them returned and Lyxshel went to tell Xemnas about the sixteenth member.

"Amazing. You recruited a sixteenth," Xemnas said in his usual tone. Xaila doesn't seem to be afraid, though. "What's your name?"

"Xaila, sir," Xaila said.

"What is your element?" Xemnas asked.

"Darkness," Xaila said.

Saïx appeared at the door and was amused at the new recruit. He bowed before Xemnas, hoping that he'll get another chance to have a go on number fifteen, but Xemnas dismissed him.

"I see. In that case, give her a coat to mark her entry," Xemnas said.

Lyxshel brought Xaila towards where the moogles set up their shop. After choosing her coat, Lyxshel suggested that they go back before changing as she didn't want another repeat incident of what happened on her first day.

As expected, Xaila's room was already prepared by Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx.

"We'll be next door whenever you need us," Xion said.

"Whatever you do, avoid rooms number ten, eleven and twelve. Especially twelve," Axel said. "Larxene will mutilate you if you do."

"Alright now. It may be best if we can give her a moment to change so that she won't feel left out," Demyx said.

Seconds later Xaila appeared wearing her coat, with her headband being the only part of her original outfit that remains. Lyxshel accompanied her new friend to the hidden room where the youngsters of the Organization hold their own gatherings, discussing missions or just chitchatting.

"Yo!" Axel said. "Looking good."

"Thanks," Xaila said while smiling slightly.

"Here. Have some," Axel said as he passed Xaila and Lyxshel some buns. "These taste good."

The two young nobodies ate as quickly as they could before Axel handed Xaila a piece of paper. Lyxshel looked at it and noted that all of their missions for the week are the same.

"Well, I'm glad that I share some missions with you," Xaila said. "But why did the superior give me a mission when I am still a beginner?"

"I think its cause you joined at the start of the week. Tomorrow will be day two," Roxas said. "We do missions for five days and rest for two days."

"Alright. Thanks for the info," Xaila said.

"By the way, what's your weapon?" Demyx asked. "We haven't seen it yet."

Xaila stepped backwards from the group and placed her palm on the ground. As she raised her hand, a dark sword appeared from a pool of darkness that she summoned. It floated in mid air and Xaila grabbed it. Despite being quite large for someone of Xaila's stature, she wielded it effortlessly.

"Cool," Lyxshel said.

"It can alter its shape to fit its owner's situations well, so I have no complaints," Xaila giggled slightly.

"Alright. It's past your bed time," Axel said. "Get back to bed and rest for tomorrow."

"Okay," Lyxshel said.

"Wait guys," Xaila said after Demyx ported himself out. "How come do I have the feeling that Demyx got left out?"

"Well maybe since he knew about our secret meetings, it's just that we never told him where," Xion said.

"I feel kinda bad for him," Lyxshel said.

"We can bring him around tomorrow," Roxas said.

"Tomorrow it is then," Lyxshel said before turning to Xaila. "You're coming too right?"

"Of course," Xaila said.

Back at her room, Lyxshel drew Xaila on the sixteenth page that she left blank. Seeing her seems to trigger something in her foggy memories. Maybe they used to be friends back when they're still whole, but even then she remains unsure. She definitely seen Xaila somewhere before. Maybe it's the girl who keeps calling her older brother 'Nii-san'.

Xaila sighed as she lay on her bed. So many things happened today. The last thing that she remembered is that she and her two friends were climbing up mount silver in order to get the holy sword. One of her friends was unable to hold on and was consumed by heartless. She and her other friend managed to reach the top but once she reaches the shrine, she blacked out. She didn't remember anything else, but she is glad that she has found a group of trustworthy people to depend on while she's still trying to figure out what happened to her.

* * *

**(Day 2: Graceful Assassin the Traitor)**

"You girls ready?" Marluxia asked. He looks very pleased with himself.

"Yeah, we are," Lyxshel said.

"Good. Let's get going then," Marluxia said as he opened a portal. When they stepped out, they are in a forest.

"Where is this place?" Xaila asked.

"Deep Jungle," Marluxia said. "Our mission for the day is to simply eliminate heartless. Easy, no?"

"Sounds that way," Lyxshel said.

"By the way, a rose for you," Marluxia said while offering a white rose to Xaila. She blushed straight away. "Your duty will be to fight for this flower."

"T... thanks," Xaila took the flower before pocketing it. "Although white doesn't fit me." Soon swarms of Powerwilds, Bouncywilds and Sniperwilds arrived.

"Monkey?" Lyxshel wondered.

"Yes. Now no funny business and follow my orders, alright?" Marluxia said.

"Yes, sir!" Xaila summoned her sword while Lyxshel get her gauntlets and greaves ready for physical combat. She's quite lucky that Marluxia's scythe was held quite close to her, allowing her to touch his scythe. By doing so, Lyxshel as gained a wand, and Marly didn't even realized it. After more than fifteen minutes of fighting, even the Graceful Assassin himself has already tired out.

"Why do I get the feeling that the waves of heartless are unending?" Xaila asked. Her face showed her obvious tiredness and nervousness.

"You're asking me?" Lyxshel said as she fired another arrow at a Sniperwild.

Marly slammed the other end of his scythe to the ground, creating three pools of energy that destroyed all remaining heartless closing in on the group, leaving only the Sniperwilds and Bouncywilds around. Xaila and Lyxshel quickly finished the remaining.

"You looked tired," Xaila said.

"Of course you'll be tired when you have to do that," Marluxia said. "Let's get back to the castle before more shows up. We have filled today's quota anyway."

After they teleported back at the castle, Marly stopped them from leaving.

"Nuh uh uh... not yet," he said. "I got a few questions to ask."

"Spill it," Xaila said.

"Would you like to join me in my rebellion?" Marly asked the two girls in a barely audible voice.

"Re...bellion?" both girls asked.

"Exactly. You see, Larxene's already in," Marly said. "She and I will get posted to Castle Oblivion sometime later with four others. I wanted you two to stay here and be my eyes and ears, alright?"

"We'll keep that in mind," Xaila smiled. Marly smiled before porting himself out. Both of us walked into our usual meeting place, the hidden kitchen, to find Axel pacing there.

"What's wrong, redhead?" Lyxshel said.

"You see, the Superior is posting me to Castle Oblivion sometime later as a part of my punishment for burning the dining room before you guys arrives. I'll miss you guys," Axel said.

"Don't be sad, Axel. We got some news for you," Xaila said while winking at her friend. Lyxshel noticed this and whispered to Axel's ears. That brought a smile back to his face.

"For real?!" Axel said. "This is a scoop! Wait till I let the... no wait. Not to the superior. To Saïx. Let him get the credit and we get all the fun. Win-win situation for us."

"Now that's the Axel we know," Lyxshel smiled.

"I'll tell you what... don't raise Marly's suspicions that we're onto him. Just act normally," Axel said. "By the way, it's time we go to the clock tower. Demyx and the other two are already waiting there."

The six of them spent their evening on the clock tower as usual, before returning to the castle to get a rest.

* * *

**(Day 5: Transformation)**

After two more days of boring heartless slaying mission, Xaila and Lyxshel made their way to the hidden kitchen to get their breakfast for the day when both of them ran into Xion and Roxas, literally. Four of them share the same mission today.

"So you guys ready to go?" Roxas asked. "Got your enchanted coats yet?"

"Enchanted coats?" Xaila and Lyxshel asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We have to look and act as if we're the inhabitants of the world in this mission. The enchanted coats will alter our appearance to match the inhabitant's," Xion explained.

"No we haven't," Xaila said.

"We'll take you up there immediately," Roxas said, opening a portal.

"You know, I wish someone could teach us how to do that," Xaila complained. Roxas did his job 'quite well', causing him to fall flat on his face outside the moogle's shop, followed by Xion, Xaila and finally Lyxshel, who was sitting on the pile.

"Roxas... you did it again," Xion complained.

"That wasn't so bad," Lyxshel nervously laughed.

"It wasn't bad because you guys are on top!" Roxas complained. That somehow sounds so wrong to the girls' ears.

"In any case, we better get our new coats," Lyxshel said. She got off Xaila and helped her to stand. They left Xion and Roxas to bicker with each other again while the Moogles get them a coat with the right size. They were forced to change inside the closet again, hoping that none of the other members bumped into them inside. When they finished changing, Xion opened a portal to the dormitory section of the castle to drop off the normal coats before she opened a portal to their destination world. They appeared in their destination as lion cubs. Lyxshel immediately fell when she tried to walk.

"Oww... I've never expected walking on four legs to be hard," she complained.

"We should get some practise before we are seen then," Xion said. She is now a female lion cub with dark fur, much like her hair. The others also resembles lion cubs with their hair colour as their fur colour, making Lyxshel and Xaila very distinct due to their furs being lavender (Lyxshel) and silver (Xaila). Roxas looked the most adorable, having a spiky 'mane' around his neck and head. Added with the fact that he has three females following him makes the group looks like a small pride.

"By the way," Xaila asked. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"Look around, kill heartless," Roxas said. "Try not to get too friendly with the inhabitants."

They walked closer towards the pride rock and spotted a single lioness being chased around by heartless.

"We must help her!" Lyxshel said before her sword appeared. She bolted past the heartless, cutting the Neoshadow. Xaila followed Lyxshel's attack by slamming her sword which is emitting purple lightning into the Neoshadow's head. The heartless dissipated and the remaining ones warped away.

"Thanks for saving me," the lioness said.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're just passing through," Roxas said.

"I think you better leave. Ever since our king died, our lands have become like this. Those creatures started appearing too. I wonder if it spells the end of our pride," the lioness said.

"I think we're on to something," Xaila whispered in Roxas' ears.

"So what do you think we can do to help?" Xion asked.

"I don't know," Nala said. "For starters maybe you can help me search for our late king's only son."

"Alright. We'll try, but we can't promise you anything," Lyxshel said.

"Keep it as our little secret, okay, but I think the king's son survived, unlike what our current king said," the lioness said as she walked back to pride rock.

"You know, you girls just got me into a lot of trouble..." Roxas sighed while he scratched his own face.

"Let's just get on with the mission," Xaila said. "It's not like she'll be expecting us to return in a very short while either."

"You have a point there," Roxas said. "In any case, keep your guard up. We don't want to get ambushed by heartless like she does."

The four cubs travelled towards the wildebeest valley, but they were blocked by three hyenas.

"What do you guys want," Roxas asked.

"Ooh, aren't you trying to leave? Scar's gonna kill you if you do," one of the hyenas said. Another one started laughing like a mad man.

"Why don't you just let us pass? There are four of us and three of you," Lyxshel said. More hyenas appeared and surrounded the group.

"You were saying?" the lead hyena said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble; we just want to head out..." Xion said but she was cut off.

"Move before we make you," Xaila threatened.

"Feisty aren't you?" the hyena leader said. "Well if you're trying to make your own pride, boy, I'm afraid I'll have to ask Scar to get rid of you."

Xaila roared loudly and that instils fear on the other hyenas, leaving the original three standing. Keyblades and swords appeared on each of the cub's mouths. The three hyenas didn't need to be told to run away. After the hyenas are out of an earshot, they dismissed their weapons.

"Well I was expecting a rumble," Xaila said. "But I'll take anything."

The four cubs investigated the area around the ridges, just like what the lioness told them. They, however, didn't find anything special, safe for a few faded paw prints leading further away from the pride rock.

"Paw prints? Hey, maybe this is the young prince that lioness is talking about," Lyxshel said.

"It looks like he's staggering. He may need help," Xion said.

"What about our mission?" Xaila complained.

"We can handle the mission later. This comes first," Roxas said. Xaila sighed before following the others all the way through the wastelands until they reach the oasis.

Near the oasis, they spotted the young prince, already fully grown much like the lioness herself. He's playing with a boar and a meerkat.

"What's our prince doing with a boar and a meerkat? Shouldn't he be eating them?" Xion wondered, failing to see any logic at the sight of a lion playing with a wild boar.

"Well at least we know he's safe. We can report it later. It seems like our mission is done as well," Xaila said. "We did a good job exploring, although the superior would be disappointed since we can only get one heartless kill here."

When they returned at the dormitory, they were greeted by a face they didn't want to see. It is Saïx and boy did he look pissed. Well... he always looked pissed and it's hard to see when he's not so the four of them simply stared at him with fear.

"I want a word with you two," Saïx said at the two girls while grabbing them by their coats. "Right now, in private."

"Okay," Xaila and Lyxshel said while shivering. This man's strength is incredible.

He placed us on the ground quite a distance away from Xion and Roxas. Axel warped in seconds later.

"Spill it kids," Saïx said. "And make it snappy."

Xaila and Lyxshel told Saïx about Marly's little plan to overthrow the organization while he's away in Castle Oblivion, leaving Axel out of the picture. Saïx nodded with every sentence they finished and soon he placed his left hand on Xaila's shoulder while his right hand on Lyxshel's.

"Alright. Here's the deal. You can get me promotion by acting as my agents to weed out the traitors, and I'll forget about what you did before. Is that clear?" Saïx asked.

"Yes... sir..." both of them chorused.

"Good. Now go back," Saïx said. An evil smile appearing in his face. "Oh and Lyx, you will be sent to Castle Oblivion as well to back Axel up."

After Saïx left, Axel told them his part of the plan, to make sure that no one other than himself and Lyxshel survived the entire ordeal.

"Why so?" Xaila asked.

"That way I can have more fun. Besides, never trust any of the stiff higher ups to watch your backs. Right here, only the six of us can trust each other. The remaining ten are not trustworthy," Axel said. "Who knows what would've happened if even one of the five others that are sent to the castle survived."

"There are three others other than Marly and Larx?" Xaila asked.

"Yeah. Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus. They'll be handling the basement floors. Marly, Larx, Lyx and me will be taking the upper floors," Axel said.

"I see. We'll be housed with the tumours while eliminating the innocent ones as well," Lyxshel said. "This is gonna be fun."

"I'll keep my mouth closed on this," Xaila said.

The three of them joined the remaining three on the hidden kitchen. They chatted for a while before heading off to an early sleep, since Axel said that they are going to get Xaila and Lyxshel clothes for normal person tomorrow morning so that they can do scouting missions easily.

* * *

**(Day 7: ****Lady Luck Smiles Upon Fellow Girls****)**

After yesterday spent shopping and dragging the boys around, today's turning out to be a drag. At least that's what the girls thought. Xion left with Roxas to get some supplies for the secret kitchen of theirs while Axel and Demyx are outside, causing mischief as usual. Lyxshel and Xaila spent hours in the former's room, doing what girls around their age would do in a sleepover. It was then that someone knocked on the door, prompting Lyxshel to open it.

"Oh. It's the pervert," Lyxshel rolled her eyes while looking at the very man that saw her in her undergarments before. At least she hasn't removed her skirt yet last time.

"I came to ask if you would play a game with me," Luxord said.

"We're not interested in some games. We have better things we can do," Xaila said before slamming the door to his face.

"Oh? And I thought you wanted to learn how to make portals?" Luxord asked while rubbing his nose. That hits the nail on the head as the girls quickly opened the door again.

"So what's the deal?" Xaila asked.

"Why don't we play a game of hearts?" Luxord asked as he took a set of playing cards out of the pocket of his coat. "If any of you win, I'll teach you our portal ability, but you mustn't tell anyone else since you're still on probation. If you lose... well you'll do what I say for a week."

"What you say must not include stripping," Xaila said.

"No, but it does include taking over my missions or kitchen duties," Luxord said.

"Deal. Now let's play," Lyxshel said.

The game would go to Luxord's way if it weren't for Xaila's luck which caused her to shoot the moon, a term used for the card game that means she got all the points card, causing all players other than herself to be hit by the points, driving Luxord's points up to beyond 100, ending the game effectively. Luxord is disappointed, that is obvious, but he taught them how to concentrate and create the portal nonetheless. They keep their end of the bargain too, to remain silent about their ability to portal and instead use their teleport ability.

When the six of them gathered at the secret kitchen later on, they didn't believe what Xaila and Lyxshel did.

"You beat Luxord in a game of cards?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. I thought we're fighting a losing game but I won instead," Xaila said.

"Well at least the wager is not that bad," Axel said.

"I still remember when he asked us to play strip poker with him," Roxas said. "Xigbar lost everything and would've discarded his boxers if it weren't for Saïx's little intervention."

Xion, Lyxshel and Xaila looks disgusted as Roxas said that, before asking whether Xigbar has lost his eyepatch beforehand.

"Nope. He didn't throw it away," Axel said. "He was about to but he changed his mind I guess."

"In any case, I really think that lady luck is smiling on you two," Demyx said.

"Yeah. There is lady luck up there. Well, what should we do now? I'm bored," Xion said.

"We can always play charades," Axel said. "Today's the last day you'll be spending with me before two weeks of duty."

"Charades? No way," Demyx said.

"Well since we beat Luxord, he taught us how to create a portal. We would be going to our 'home' if you guys are not doing anything," Xaila said.

"Here's a better idea. Take us to your other's home world," Roxas said.

"That's a good one," Xion said.

"Fine," Lyxshel said. She opened a portal and in an instant the six of them emerged over at the hills above a town.

"Welcome to Kalm," Xaila said. As the name already implies, the town is in the middle of nowhere. The only link it has with the outside world is the train station to its south. There is also a ruin of an ancient castle to the north of the city, whose walls protects the town.

"Hey, this place is kinda cool," Demyx said.

"We grew up in this place," Xaila said. "This hill above the town is where my best friend would walk to in before the sun rises or sets."

As Xaila had said, a boy with scarlet hair walked towards the group, pretending that he didn't see them even though he obviously did. He carried something with him. He went towards the edge of the hills and sat down, drinking the canned coffee that he brought with him. As he did so, he conjured a red crystal and held it against the sun. The boy's presence alone seems to trigger Xaila's and Lyxshel's memories as he seems familiar to them, although they cannot recognize his face since he's wearing a pair of shades.

"Excuse me, do you do this often?" Lyxshel asked.

"Yeah. It's been a habit of mine. I would normally bring my best friend or one of my sisters along but, they're busy," the boy said, smiling to her although his smile showed his sadness.

The boy turned to face the group. He took off his shades, causing both Lyxshel and Xaila to be shocked at the boy's identity. Sure he has two scars over his face now but there's no mistaking it. That Azure eyes. Only one person they know has them.

"You know, you two really remind me of someone," he said. "Just looking at your face brings back bad memories."

"Eh but I'm..." Lyxshel said. She was interrupted when he placed his hand on her head, caressing her head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything for you," he said as he gave Lyxshel something. "This may sound cliché but... you grow up well now, you hear?"

He's about to walk away when Xaila grabbed his arms. "What is it? I have to get back to town now. It's my shift already."

"Hug me," she said, causing the other four nobodies to be surprised.

He grinned widely. "Make me."

"I'll... kill... you... wise ass..." she said before her face softened. "Fine, then just caress my head, just like you did to her."

"Are you sure that's enough?" he asked.

"Not like you'll agree for anything more," Xaila said. She cried as the boy caressed her head gently.

"Alright then. Time for me to go," he said. "Try not to cry so much, alright?"

The group watched silently as the boy walked back into town.

"Was that..." Roxas wondered.

"No doubt about it," Lyxshel said.

"Definitely," Xaila said as she dried her tears. "He's her older brother and my best friend."

"He looks like you, hothead," Demyx said. "No wonder Lyx and Xaila seems close to you."

"Probably," Axel said.

"What did he give you, Lyx?" Xion asked. Lyxshel opened her palm to reveal a hairpin that was shaped like a cross.

* * *

**(Back in the castle...)**

"Superior, I have some news..." Vexen said as he opened the doors to the Superior's office.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked.

"It's regarding to that girl, Xaila," Vexen said. "She's a strange one."

"In what way, may I ask?" Xemnas wondered.

"Nobodies like ourselves have only body and soul with no heart. She, on the other hand, has only half a body, half a soul and half a heart," Vexen said. "Her other half is still awake, yet in dreams."

"Fascinating. A nobody with only half of everything," Xemnas said. "Continue your research into that matter in during your time in castle oblivion. Report to me when you're done."

"Yes, superior," Vexen said as he bowed and left.

* * *

**OC Introduction**

**Xaila the Sword of Vengeance  
**

Xaila is a strange nobody. Much like Roxas, she seems to have retained her ability to truly feel, and being around her can cause other nobodies to be able to 'feel' as well. Although an extremely skilled fighter, she is sometimes overcome by her fear of lightning. More often than not, that spells disaster to the mission. Xaila is known to retain only half of what she used to be, or to be more precise, all of her other's vicious side. She doesn't like to be used and enjoys hanging out with her friends.

**Weapon**

**Allegretto**

Lyxshel's gauntlets. It is obtained when she touched Demyx's sitar on impulse, making gauntlets made of water which she names using a musical term. Somehow, it works extremely well with the greaves she got from Axel, allowing her to perform devastating close range combos. It can break objects in a single punch. It seems to thrive in destruction, for the more victims it takes, the stronger it becomes. Unlike the greaves, it is heavily armoured and light at the same time.

**Raflessia**

Lyxshel's wand. It is obtained when Marluxia placed his scythe too close to her. This wand allows her to cast basic magic, being not so powerful on its own. Much like the sword, it can be powered up. It is strange that she gets a wand by touching a scythe, but she'll take anything to improve her fighting prowess. When she first obtained this weapon, she can only cast Water, Fire, Doom and Berserk. Since magic is not her strong point, she rarely uses this weapon.

**Ominous Blight**

Xaila's weapon. Although it seems heavy, she is capable of swinging it with ease. It seems to be a living sword as it keeps changing its design to match its owner's appearance and fighting method. Whenever she makes a stabbing move, it changes to a spear and while she spins the sword like a propeller, it changes to a scythe. The blade is made of pure darkness and is capable of corrupting anyone else other than its current master. It will pick a new master once its current one is dead.


	3. Castle Oblivion Mayhem

**Week 21: Castle Oblivion Mayhem**

**(Day 1: Sora arrives)**

"You've lured him here?" Lyxshel asked, still pretending to be Marly's proxy.

"Yes and with Naminé here, we can control a keyblade for ourselves and get rid of our annoying superior," Marluxia said, unaware that his little proxy has turned against him. Of course, Axel is out of an earshot. He's busy duelling Sora after he cleared the first floor of the castle.

"Wait a sec..." Lyxshel said. "Why do I detect a strong disturbance somewhere within the castle..."

"Where?" Larxene asked. She doesn't sound enthusiastic though and focuses more on reading the novel she's holding.

"I dunno, but the mist..." Lyxshel said. "It's similar to the superior's."

"But he can't be here, can he?" Marluxia asked.

"No. Not the superior's but just as strong. I wonder who..." Lyxshel asked. "I'll take a look around."

"Later," Marluxia said. "You'll have to meet the keyblade master after he cleared two more floors. Test him, but throw the match for him as well. Wouldn't want him to break."

"I got it," Lyxshel said as she warped out.

"Tch. Why would the superior sends her here with us anyway?" Larxene asked. "I mean, yeah she almost beats werewolf boy in a fight but she's seriously cramping my style."

"I don't know. Perhaps Xemnas is up to something. At least Xaila's still keeping me informed of what's going on in the castle," Marluxia said.

* * *

"Are you in there, Nami?" Lyxshel asked as she appeared right outside Naminé's 'prison'. "May I come in?"

"Go on ahead," Naminé said. The door opened and Lyxshel entered to find Naminé drawing using the crayons that Lyxshel bought back at their headquarters.

"You look sad," Lyxshel said as she took out her own diary. She flipped all the way to the back before drawing Naminé.

"Yeah. I know what I'm doing now is not right," Naminé said.

"What did pinky ask you to do anyway?" Lyxshel wondered.

"He asked me to scramble Sora's memories so that he will become his slave," Naminé said. "I don't wanna do it, but at the same time I can't disobey him since I can't fight."

"It's okay," Lyxshel said as she smiled. "You got me. I'm your friend. Axel and I will take good care of you."

"Thanks," Naminé said.

Axel reappeared in the room where the two girls are. Lyxshel quickly ceased her drawing and placed her diary inside her coat's pocket again.

"Took your time," Lyxshel said while placing her arms on her hips.

"Well, I had fun," Axel said. "I've no complaints."

"Marly says my turn's next," Lyxshel said. "After Sora climbed two more floors."

"I see. Try not to get yourself killed. He's quite powerful for his age," Axel warned his friend.

"Only because he has a keyblade, right?" Lyxshel said. "Disarm him and he's toast."

"I'd advice you not to do that," Axel said.

"Then I'll just hit him head on. After all, I am not some regular nobody," Lyxshel said as she sat on a chair.

"That sounds like a plan. Anyway, something just happened over at the basement. I want you to check it out later," Axel said.

"Sure. I was planning to but Marly is against it, insisting that whoever it is, it is not our problem," Lyxshel said as she warped to the hallway between the third and the fourth floor. Sure enough, Sora is there, with his friends.

"Hi there. So you're Sora," Lyxshel said. With her hood up, Sora didn't know who she is.

"You must be with Axel!" Donald said.

"Yup. So, what did hothead do to you?" she asked.

"Challenges us to a fight that's what," Sora said. He remained wary of this new hooded person, keyblade summoned and at the ready.

"That's all? Still, I believe he does go easy on you," Lyxshel said as she took her hood off. "So, why don't we have some fun together right now?"

"A girl?" Sora said. "I'm not into whacking girls."

"Unfortunately I don't share the same sentiment," Lyxshel said as she slams the ground using her leg, sending a stream of fire in Sora's direction.

"Whoa! Fire?!" Sora said before he casted a few blizzard spells to Lyxshel.

"Not gonna work," Lyxshel said as she dodged the blow. "You know, I have two friends who acts like you. They even use the same weapon."

"What?" Sora didn't hear clearly what she said.

"Never mind that," Lyxshel said as she took aim and fired yet again. Sora attempted to dodge the arrows but found out the hard way that it is capable of reflecting off walls.

"Everyone always falls for that the first time," Lyxshel said.

"You little," Sora said. He looks frustrated. This girl is so much younger than Axel, yet she's extremely skilled. He managed to dodge most of her shots and get up close, but she dodges and moves in the opposite direction.

"What's the point of bringing a sword if you aren't even gonna use it?" Sora asked.

"Oh?" Lyxshel wondered. "Right... my sword..."

Lyxshel looks at her own sword and mirrors Sora's stance, frustrating the keyblade master further. Once he decided to get aggressive in melee, Lyxshel founds herself increasingly cornered and so she decided to leap and sit on the flower decors.

"You wanna play huh?" Lyxshel asked, seeking to frustrate Sora further. "I guess I have some time to kill as well."

Their battle continued for another ten minutes without any obvious outcome. It is then that she decided it's time to stop.

"I'm beat. Bye!" Lyxshel blows Sora a kiss before warping off. "See you next time!" her voice rings through the hall.

"Come back here!" Sora said, but it was too late. Lyxshel is already gone.

"I wonder why she didn't use all of her powers yet," Goofy wondered.

"Maybe she's here only to delay our progress," Donald concluded.

"Maybe," Sora said. "Let's rest here for a moment. We will resume our move tomorrow."

Lyxshel arrived back at the room where all the upper ground members are busy doing their own job.

"So what do you think of the keyblade master?" Marluxia asked.

"A perfect pawn," Lyxshel said. Axel looked at the other members with surprise, and boy does Marluxia and Larxene fell for it fast.

"Hey. You guys are leaving me out of something. Spill it," Axel said despite the fact that he already knew. He just didn't want to blow Lyxshel's cover.

"We're planning for a coup-de-etat on the Superior. You want in?" Larxene asked.

"The superior eh? Can't say I like him. I'll take part in your bloody coup my own way," Axel said.

"Glad to hear that we can work together," Marluxia said.

"Well we can start by eliminating one of the underground members," Larxene said.

"Will do," Lyxshel said. "I always wanted to test those so-called senior members in the first place."

"I like your spirit, kid," Marluxia said. "But for now, you'll keep that girl company. We'll call you when we need you."

"Alright," Lyxshel said as she once again went to where Naminé is. She has fallen asleep on the sofa. Lyxshel is equally tired as well so she decided she's just gonna have to lie down on the floor, only to have her arm held by Axel.

"Nope. You're not sleeping on the floor," Axel said. "You take my room."

"But," Lyxshel protested. "What about you?"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Axel insisted. "You take my room."

"Is there a hidden reason why you want me to take your room?" Lyxshel asked. She hits the nail on the head.

"Getting smarter I see. Well yes I do have another reason," Axel said. "But I'm not telling you just yet. Now's not the right time."

"Alright then. Good night," Lyxshel said as she walked towards Axel's room.

* * *

**(Back at Castle that Never Was...)**

"What's wrong Xaila?" Xion asked. "You look worried."

"It's just... erm..." Xaila mumbled. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Just tell me already!" Xion said.

"Promise me not to laugh, okay," Xaila said. Xion nodded in response. "I... can't sleep on my own. Not in this kind of weather."

Xion looked outside and noted about the rainclouds that are gathering. She didn't know that it is even possible for it to be raining in this artificial world that is created by the superior's hand.

"Why so?" Xion asked.

"Just a part of my bad memories. I'm afraid of lightning," Xaila said.

Lightning cracked and the very next second, Xaila's no longer in her last position. Roxas and Demyx found her hiding inside the wardrobe, trembling.

"I hate lightning! I wanna get out of here!" Xaila yelled as she hugged Xion when she finally has the courage to get out of the wardrobe.

"Well I guess you can sleep with me tonight," Xion said. She feels kinda bad for her.

"T-t-t-t... thank you," Xaila said. Another crack and she bolted back to the cupboard. The fierce 'Sword of Vengeance', the title Xemnas gave her, is nothing but a meek mouse in heavy rain.

* * *

**(Day 3: Riku arrives)**

Lyxhsel observed the older boy from a distance. He has dispatched of his clone but it seems that his clone managed to avoid getting killed for now. She sighed as now she has one more person to get rid of. It is kinda hard trying to ask for Zexion's permission so that she can loiter around the basement, keeping an eye on Riku. Fortunately for her, Zexion's rather patient and is the type that doesn't like to dirty his own hand so she can took over some of his duties for her own excitement.

Vexen had already gathered data from Riku and made a replica from it. He had just fought his replica just now, seen by Lyxshel from the shadows. She smirked. Riku's a lot tougher than he looks, beating a replica that uses darkness without him using it at all. She decided to test the older boy and warped directly in front of him.

"Yo," she said.

"That scent. You're another one who worked for that other Ansem, are you?" Riku asked.

"Sheesh. Right to the point aren't we?" Lyxshel sighed. "Well, yes and no. Yes, since I'm part of his little group and no because I don't really like that guy."

"..."

"Well, simply put I just want to see how tough you are since two of my 'friends' have been keeping an eye on you ever since you appeared in the basement," Lyxshel said before she draws her sword. "Now get ready."

Riku darted and tried to hit Lyxshel with his Soul Eater, but found himself missing her since she is quite fast. She shoots a few energy arrows which caught him off guard, much like it does to Sora. It was against Riku that she decided to reveal her latest power. Her weapons floated off her and begin attacking as if it has invisible wielders. She on the other hand, just floated in mid air lazily. Her gauntlets and greaves reminds Riku of the Guard Armour heartless that he has seen once before, however the wand is bombarding him with water spells while the greaves and gauntlets are using their respective elemental strikes to try to hit him. The bow shoots arrows as normal, but the shots don't reflect off walls this time. Her sword joined her greaves in melee, forcing Riku to perform a card break so that she'll stop using that skill. The fight lasts for another ten minutes and Lyxshel blows him a kiss before leaving.

"What's up with her?" Riku wondered.

"I think she's just testing if you would use your darkness or not. Had you utilized it, you would've beaten her in battle," Ansem's voice said.

"Shut up. Whatever you said won't make me turn to darkness for strength again," Riku said before proceeding on his way.

* * *

**(Day 5: One down, Four to go)**

Sora's progress is amazing. The moment Larxene taunted him, he starts ascending the floors at breakneck speed. Vexen's little replica failed to slow him down so it comes down to Vexen to stop Sora from climbing further. He gave Sora Twilight Town's world card, which causes Marluxia and Larxene to know what his true intention is. Axel and Lyx is trying to assure Naminé that she must stop doing what Marluxia orders and that she'll have her back covered by the duo.

"Hey Axel! Ged rid of Vexen! The show's over if Sora ever finds out about..." Larxene's angry voice was heard, making Naminé flinch.

"Calm down. I already sent Lyxshel to take care of him. She'll do her job well," Axel shouted.

"Hmph. She better does," Larxene replied.

"That's my cue then," Lyxshel said as she teleported.

* * *

"Ugh... such strength... even when on the mercy of your memories..." Vexen said. He had lost his second fight with Sora and was struggling just to stand up. "You really are dangerous! You must be eliminated!"

"Whatever you say. Just put Riku back the way he was," Sora said.

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate — to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl, Naminé, the shackles will tighten... You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!" Vexen explained.

"Who's that?" Sora wondered. "What does he has to do with..."

"GAAAH!" Vexen cried when a sword impaled him through where his heart would be.

"Lyxhsel!" Sora said as he pointed his keyblade at her. If she wants a fight now he's as good as dead.

"Sorry for butting in, but my senior here has a tendency of stepping over the line. I knew this day would happen, mister researcher," Lyxshel said.

"You... why..." Vexen asked. "I thought... you're on... our side..."

"Heh. And you think I never stumbled across your hellhole where you do all your research on a friend of mine?" Lyxshel said. "I guess it's time for you to return to the void where we came."

"Mercy. No. I... don't... want to... go... just yet," Vexen said, struggling to speak.

"Farewell," Lyxshel said as she kicked Vexen's back while withdrawing her sword from his body. In doing so, Vexen's shield transported itself to her left arm. "Now I got a new toy and eliminated a traitor."

"What are you people?" Sora asked.

"What I am?" Lyxshel said in a sing song tone. "I wish I knew. Oh well, time for me to go."

Lyxshel warped out and left Sora dumbfounded.

* * *

"Nice job. I didn't think you had it in you to eliminate one of our own," Larxene congratulates her.

"Thanks," Lyxshel said as she sat on the sofa. Right next to her is Axel.

"I told you that the girl will do her job well," Axel said. "I got a pair of highly trained eyes to see a recruit's potential."

"In any case, if she's the one Sora wants, we'll give it to her," Marluxia said. Marluxia and Larxene teleported away to light knows where.

"They sure bought that fast," Lyxshel said while sticking her tongue out where Larxene was. Vexen's shield reappeared in her left arm, indicating Axel that she has obtained Vexen's power over ice for herself.

"Yeah, they sure do. Just wait till our real plan really kicks in," Axel grinned at his younger buddy.

"Let's go see Naminé. If there's anyone who could make this more complicated for pinky, it's her," Lyxshel said.

With that, they went to see Naminé in order to tell her to stop whatever Marluxia's plan may be.

"You're all that he thinks about now, Nami. You got to stop this or nobody else could," Lyxshel pleaded.

"But will he accept me even though I had done all that to him?" Naminé asked.

"You shouldn't give up just yet. By the way, Marly isn't around," Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"We only have one chance. We must do it fast and do it right," Lyxshel said as she winked.

Naminé runs out of the room after being thoroughly convinced. Axel started laughing.

"Man, this is gonna be one hell of a show!" Axel said.

"I'll keep an eye on any dying organization member so that I can improve myself," Lyxshel said.

* * *

**(Day 6: Only Two Left standing)**

After the entire fiasco in the upper levels caused by Axel and Lyxshel by releasing Naminé and making her to put a dent in Marluxia's plan, Sora battled Larxene after her explanation that the Riku he's been fighting is all along a fake. Now that Sora understood what Vexen meant by saying 'My Riku', he battled Larxene and would've been defeated if Donald and Goofy didn't arrive on the scene. They were about to begin the battle once more when Lyxshel arrived.

"Great," Larxene said. "Help me and get rid of these guys and Naminé. They seriously have been a thorn now."

"With pleasure," Lyxshel said while drawing her bow... only to shoot Larxene from her back.

"You... little..." Larxene was shocked at the revelation. "You... you tricked me!"

"Sorry to say that I've been after your weapon for quite some time," Lyxshel said as Larxene is fading. "If only you've been very kind when dealing with others, this would not have happened."

"No... This is not happening... I won't... I won't allow you to..." Larxene complained before she faded and a dagger appeared in the place she was standing before it moved towards its new master. Lyxshel grabbed it and placed it near her greaves.

"You... killed another one of your own kind?" Sora was again shocked.

"She mistreated her," Lyxshel said while pointing to Naminé. "Anyone who mistreats my friend gets a taste of my weapon."

"In that case... I guess we're kind of the same," Sora said, once again still wary of her true motives.

"I guess, but I have a few more personal slaying to take care of," Lyxshel said. "Stay safe, Nami. Sora, take care of her, okay?"

"Does she always do that?" Sora asked.

"Yes. She has been one of my only friends ever since they arrived," Naminé explained.

* * *

Lyxshel arrived at the basement just in time to see Lexaeus got his ass handed to him by Riku who is wearing some kind of outfit she has never seen before. Of course she didn't get to test Lexaeus' strength, but she was too scared to even look at Riku's face right now. She gathered whatever that remains of Lexaeus to get yet another new weapon before leaving. She reappeared right by Zexion, to report the situation to him.

"Lexaeus has been..." Zexion said. Even the normally patient schemer's eyes widened at the revelation. "I see it has fallen to me now to stop Marluxia from getting Sora."

"I'll lend a hand as well," Lyxshel said. "You get Riku. Axel and I will delay Marluxia's efforts."

"Alright," Zexion said before the two went to their separate ways. Lyxshel returned to where she last left Naminé and found only the Riku Replica there.

"Huh? What happened?" Riku Replica asked.

"Where's Naminé?" Lyxshel asked.

"I have no idea," Riku Replica replied.

"Oh no! Don't tell me..." Lyxshel's brain clicked. Only one possible event could've happened. Sora went to get Marluxia, leaving Naminé behind with the unconscious Riku Replica. It was then that Marluxia managed to secure Naminé again. She was about to port off when Riku Replica asks her what was going on.

"Something bad happened to Naminé," Lyxshel said.

"What! No! I must protect her!" Riku Replica said. "I might have no memory but this fake memories is all that I had. Tell me! Do you know where she is?"

"I can only guess that they're on the thirteenth floor. Go and back Sora up. I'll get Marluxia," Lyxshel said.

* * *

"You are a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor!" Marluxia yelled at Axel.

"Traitor?" Axel wondered. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why did you let her go!? You and your cursed meddling! The keyblade master could've been ours!" Marluxia yelled.

"Right... your big plan to overthrow the Organization," Axel said. "Did I get it right? If I do, then that will make you the traitor, Marly."

"But you sent your proxy to kill Vexen!" Marluxia stated.

"Oh? I've been weeding the garden, simply said," Axel said.

"A double agent... you've been investigating our little conspiracy from the start!" Marluxia yelled as the truth dawned upon him. Lyxshel warped to the scene. "Perfect timing! Get rid of Axel for me!"

Lyxshel didn't move, but she kept her gaze on Marluxia.

"Lyxshel?" Marluxia asked.

"I always follow orders. Your order is to eliminate the traitor, is it not?" Lyxshel asked while getting ready to fire her arrow at him.

"Hmph. Go ahead then. Strike me if you want," Marluxia said as he used Naminé as a human shield.

"You little..." Lyxshel grunted as Sora, Donald and Goofy run in.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"These two are willing to hurt Naminé to get to me. Kill them," Marluxia said. Just as he finished saying that, Lyxshel threw her new dagger at Naminé. Instead of killing her, however, it yanks her out of Marluxia's grip and drags her to safety by Lyxshel's side.

"Not a chance, big liar!" Lyxshel said.

"Damn..." Marluxia said as he ported off. Axel ported as well to give chase but Lyxshel stopped Sora from advancing.

"Took you long enough, Sora. You gave me the distraction I need to rescue our friend here," Lyxshel smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay... but listen, I don't have time for this. That guy's the one causing my memories to disappear, right? Then I need to give him a nice payback," Sora said.

"Then I'll cut to the chase. I'm here for that thing," Lyxshel said while pointing at his keyblade.

"My keyblade? Why?" Sora asked.

"Nothing personnal, but I was wondering if I can have it for myself," Lyxshel said.

"Oh yeah? Cause I don't think so!" Sora said.

Sora proceeded to have his round two with Lyxshel, this time the girl is using all of her abilities for the fight. Sora, however, managed to disarm her and lunges for her neck, but Lyxshel dodges deftly to the side, causing Sora to fall flat on his face. He tries to turn and attack again, but found her sword at his neck.

"You cooled off yet?" Lyxshel asked cooly. "What's the matter? Why the glare?"

"You... you've been playing at me from the beginning," Sora grunted. He was not expecting the actual fight to be hard.

"Well, now that you're calm and cool, get going," Lyxshel said while giving him a genuine friendly smile. "You got some personal slaying to take care of, right?"

After Sora is out of an earshot, Riku Replica went past them and asks a few questions before following suit. Naminé looked at Lyxshel.

"Sure you wanna let them go?" Naminé asked.

"He can bear the burden," Lyxshel said. "And if those two screws up then I can just kick their asses."

"You know, you are very cocky but you're sweet at the same time," Naminé said.

"I'm just imitating my other's older brother," Lyxshel said before leaving for the basement. "Until next time, Naminé."

* * *

**(Day 7: Lyxshel and Axel escapes Castle Oblivion)**

"Who... what is he?!" Zexion yelled as he struggled to walk in the room. "No one has ever used Darkness the way he did. It's not possible."

Axel and Lyxshel appeared in the basement. "You two... perfect. You can help me to get rid of Riku."

"You want it, do you, Lyxshel?" Axel asked his proxy.

"I guess. Sorry, Zexion," Lyxshel said as she brandished the axe that she obtained by gathering whatever that remains from Lexaeus. She threw the axe, which caught Zexion's coat, leaving him stuck on the wall while she gathered Zexion's remaining energy to power up her wand.

"No... Stop..." Zexion said as he vanished.

"Well, that wraps up our business here," Axel said. "Let's head back to headquarters and report."

"Sure," Lyxshel said. "Just let me say one final farewell to Naminé."

Axel waited outside the room where Riku was in. He has defeated his replica and now talking to Naminé about his condition. Lyxshel warped in. Riku got to his combat stance but Lyxshel doesn't show even any interest in fighting him.

"Lyx? I thought you already left," Naminé said.

"You know her?" Riku asked.

"Yes. She is a friend," Naminé said as she smiled. "She saved Sora once."

"In that case, I owe you one," Riku said.

"I'm just here to say goodbye, Nami," Lyxshel said. "Axel and I will be heading back."

"So soon?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. I'm afraid. Our time here has come to an end. May we cross paths once again," Lyxshel said before she ported out.

Outside, Lyxshel walked to Axel before he opened a portal that will lead them home to The World That Never Was to report the incidents to Saïx. He was there and of course he is pleased. With half of the senior members eliminated, he can quickly work up the ranks. They went into the kitchen to find the other four who were nervous. The panels were turning red one by one and all four of them were afraid that Axel and Lyxshel might get eliminated but looks like their worries are unfound.

* * *

**Weapons**

**Cryoshield**

Lyxshel's shield. It is obtained when she killed Vexen. It allows Lyxshel to cast Blizzard magic using her wand and also provides protection against Ice based attacks. She can use this shield for both offense and defence. Most of the time, she uses it to block both physical attacks and spells, although being made of ice made it weak against fire based magic. It can shatter after taking in a good amount of damage, but it is just a matter of time until it reforms again.

**Étoile**

Lyxshel's dagger. It is obtained when she backstabbed Larxene. It allows Lyxshel to cast Thunder magic using her wand and also allows her to drag a target that's too far away for her sword to hit, but too close for her to have enough time to aim her bow. Her dagger is stored almost all the time in the greaves that she obtained from Axel. Not really effective for combat, Lyxshel rarely used this weapon for offense and prefers using her sword.

**Prismatic Gold**

Lyxshel's hand axe. It is obtained by gathering whatever that is remained from Lexaeus' existence after he is slain by Riku. It allows Lyxshel to cast Quake magic using her wand and, like the dagger, allows her to drag a target that's too far away for her sword to hit. The difference is that it can be used at targets further away, whenever she's too lazy to use her bow to shoot. Although quite effective, she prefers using her sword for melee combat, unless when she needs to dual wield.


	4. Back to Regular Missions

IF anyone asks why I am skipping a number of weeks is because I realized how boring it will be if I keep writing about the regular missions. I will be focusing on the later half of the year which involves a little something...

Disclaimer: I only own OCs. this disclaimer applies to all other chapters as well.

* * *

**Week 28: Back to Regular Missions**

**(Day 5: Lyxshel's Dinner Duty?)**

Seven peaceful weeks have passed ever since Lyxshel and Axel returned from Castle Oblivion. Looks like Heartless activity is on the rise ever since the entire fiasco. Roxas and Xion have been through a lot of strange occurrences. Roxas started dreaming about a brunette boy, while Xion lost her ability to call her keyblade every once in a while. Both of them tried asking around but no one knows the answer. Roxas managed to come up with one very simple solution: lend Xion the keyblade. Apparently it worked. Her ability to call her keyblade returned after spending a couple of missions using a borrowed keyblade. Roxas borrowed Lyxshel's sword in exchange.

It was Lyxshel's turn for cooking dinner that week and it became very evident that she cannot cook very well. Although most of her dishes are edible, Xemnas opted against eating it. Luxord challenged the others to play poker for the soup. The loser has to finish up the entire dish. Since Xaila, Lyxshel and Xion are busy cleaning up the kitchen, only the boys played. Axel loses for the first time, bringing Xigbar's losing streak to an end. However, it did not go too well for the organization as beans give off flammable gas when digested and with Axel... well flammable gases and fire does not mix.

Almost every time Axel burped, streams of fire emerged from his mouth instead of the normal gas. Soon enough, every single member of the organization and their lesser nobody servants were hiding in the meeting room, afraid that they might become a victim. They went out only after Axel stopped burping but by that time, the entire castle has been covered by ashes and soot. Xemnas, for the first time ever, joined his underlings to clean the castle up as he felt responsible somehow for not asking if any of his underlings can cook properly. Xaila opted to take over all of Lyxshel's kitchen duty days, leaving her and Xaldin totally in charge of the kitchen. Why Xaldin? Only he knows what the superior likes. Of course, Lyxshel's disappointed that her food is used for gambling.

After the castle was neatly cleaned, the older members of the organization started drinking wine in celebration for a job well done. Axel wanted some but Xaldin refused to give him and so he did something that is... well... most annoying. Since flammable stuffs and fire doesn't mix, well... let's just say Xaldin was extremely angry over what happened and spent the remaining evening chasing after the hothead.

After the chase, the group spend the remaining hours watching some movies that Demyx 'acquired' from somewhere. After the movies, Xaila was too tired to even move and dozed off on Lyxshel's couch without even bothering to move to her own room.

* * *

**(Day 6: Pranks and Counter-Pranks)**

There's a saying in the organization that goes like this: 'Let sleeping nobodies lie.' And our friend Axel here is about to know the reason why, the hard way. Axel deemed today as being too quiet (once again) and so he decided to pull a prank someone. That unfortunate person happened to be Xaila, sadly for her. She was still sleeping on the couch after watching the late night movie yesterday.

"You know, she does look cute whenever she's asleep," Demyx said. "Look at that peaceful face. I've never seen her smile like that before."

"Yeah and she's vulnerable right now," Axel whispered.

"What are you doing!?" Demyx frantically said in a whisper. "She's too innocent to go through what..."

He stopped to he looked at what Axel was doing. So far it seems harmless enough. Axel brought a bowl of warm water. Axel approached her stealthily and took off her glove before dipping it in a bowl of warm water.

"Just wanting to see if the theories are true..." Axel said. "Xigbar said something about this and now is my chance to test it!"

True enough, everyone laughed at the poor girl when rumours spread about what happened and she was so upset. She cried and for five hours refused to meet anyone else. She eventually opened the door, but only let Lyxshel and Demyx in.

"How can Axel be so cruel? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Xaila complained. "Now everyone thinks I wet the bed! Even Saïx is laughing so hard when he sees me!"

"Aww… don't let his little pranks get you down, Xaila," Demyx grinned mischievously. "In fact, I have the perfect counterattack in mind."

"How?" Xaila asked.

"Well he is a natural fire element right?" Demyx said as he smirked. "Let's just say that fire and water don't mix. Humidity does get in the way of his hairstyle and all since water is not his best friend. That's why he would never approach water unless it's time for him to bathe."

"I get it! Dunk him with a bucket full of cold water!" Lyxshel said.

Xaila nodded and looked for a bucket right away. She filled it with water before Lyxshel casted a few Blizzard spells on it to chill it down and waited around the corner close to Axel's room. He was talking to Roxas and Xion about what happened and they were busy talking up to the point that Axel didn't realize what's coming to him. Obviously the two others did for they were staring at the silhouette of someone carrying a bucket and was expecting the worst possible scenario.

3...

2...

1...

"Gotcha! This is payback for back then!" Xaila said as she dunked Axel using the bucket.

"Uh oh..." Roxas said. "This looks bad."

"Run!" Xion immediately ran away. The other three followed suit.

A wet Axel stood right there without reacting for quite a few seconds before he yelled rather loudly. Steam rose from beneath the bucket occupied by his head and when he took it off, his hairstyle is definitely ruined. Demyx is right... fire and water don't mix. It is no wonder that sometimes Demyx and Axel cannot get along very well.

Axel offered an olive branch to Xaila later after lunch, with Xaila accepting it rather fast. Hours later the girls were hanging out around the moon fountains, an area just added to the castle by the superior thanks to the girls' request. For some unknown reason he decided to be a little generous today, although he insists that he do the designing. As expected, the fountains are in the shape of hearts, but hey at least he did make it.

"Hey ladies," Xigbar said as he appeared upside down as usual. As they are used to see him appearing suddenly, they are not even surprised.

"Hello Xigbar," the three girls stated lazily before Xaila detected something and pinched her nose.

"Eew... something stinks!" she said. The other two girls pinched their nose as well after sniffing the air around them for a while.

"Beware the winds of despair," Xigbar said while smirking.

"Hey!" Xaldin's voice was heard from a distance. "Don't copy my lines you idiot!"

That evening is a time yet for another proper prank, as Axel already warned Demyx to keep the kids in a room for the duration of the entire escapade.

"Why should we stay in a room?" Roxas asked.

"Not tellin' ya. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Are you going to burn the dining room in record time again?" Xion asked suspiciously. Burning down the dining room once every four weeks has been Axel's old habit.

"Nope. That thing's too old now. I needed something else," Axel said before he ported off.

"Alright, kids. Into a room and don't get out until I say so," Demyx said.

"Do you know what he'll be doing?" Xaila asked.

"Oh you'll know soon enough," Demyx said.

A loud boom rocked the castle and they looked outside to realize that a part of the castle has been blown to smithereens. The four of them looked at the damage Axel caused within a few minute as if their jaws had dropped. Thankfully it hasn't. The door slammed open to reveal a very pissed looking Saïx.

"Where is that Axel?" he asked.

"We don't know. He told us to stay indoors before that happened," Demyx said. Saïx slammed the door in his rage and left. No sooner he did that Axel arrived.

"Hey, uh… have you seen Saïx around?" Axel asked.

"You just missed him," Demyx said.

"I guess I better hide," he said as he hid in the wardrobe.

"Axel! Not in my wardrobe!" Roxas protested but he was a little too late. Axel already hid in there.

"What did you do anyway?" Lyxshel asked.

"I blow Vexen's old lab to smithereens," Axel said with pride. "There's too much explosive chemicals in there to be left on their own."

Saïx eventually located him and a huge fight breaks out, only to have Xigbar and Xaldin restraining Saïx and telling the group the bad news of getting to sleep in the store room because of the little stunt Axel pulled and the fight between Axel and Saïx. The superior will be trying to fix the damage caused by the ruckus while Xigbar and Xaldin will be keeping an eye on any movement made by Axel. Saïx will be punished for his little rampage. Needless to say, Axel is pleased at his own work while the girls frowned. Not only they lose their privacy, they must share a room with the boys for a night thanks to Axel's stunt. The fight between the wild man and the hothead causes rooms number thirteen to sixteen to be badly damaged. Of course, that means they lose their regular clothes as well. Demyx is the innocent victim, being assigned by Xemnas to make sure that Axel doesn't do anything funny in the storeroom.

"You three better don't try anything funny!" Xion warned as she tucked into her bed. She's already wearing her pajamas.

"We won't," Demyx and Roxas said at the same time while sending a questioning look at Axel.

"I don't know about him, though," Roxas said.

"Relax! I won't try anything funny!" Axel said.

Xaila sat on the edge of her bed and was about to remove her clothes, but luckily she remembered where she is sleeping now on time to stop doing so and headed for the public toilet to change. Lyxshel falls asleep almost as soon as she hits the bed, not bothering to change use her blanket at all. By the time Xaila returned, Lyxshel is already snoring softly and peacefully on her bed. Apparently Xion covered Lyxshel with her blanket.

"Wow. She must be very tired today," Xion said.

"I dunno. I was the one being pranked at in the morning. Maybe she's not feeling too well," Xaila said while keeping an eye on the three boys before she turns off the light. Everything was silent for about a few minutes until a crash followed by a yelp was heard. The room is still dark, but it is obvious who that is and what happened.

"What now…" Xion sighed.

"Oh man! Only Demyx will fall for that!" Axel said.

"Don't tell me you tripped him…" Xaila said.

"Oh do you people ever sleep!?" Lyxshel yelled. The crash must've waked her up. "I swear if anything else happens I'm gonna kick every single one of you out of this room."

"Okay! Sheesh. You have no sense of humor," Axel said.

"And you have no sense of time, Axel. Now shut up and go to sleep," Roxas said.

* * *

**(Day 7: Stalker[?] And More Pranks)**

It is the last day of the week, but Lyxshel couldn't stop thinking about something. She kept pacing back and forth in the kitchen, saying something about a stalker. Naturally, this caused the other five to get worried so they decided to ask her to provide details regarding her stalker.

"So, you know anything about this... stalker?" Axel asked.

"Not much. He is wearing red and have this dog following him everywhere," Lyxshel said.

"A dog?" Demyx wondered.

"Yeah. You know what the worst part is?" Lyxshel asked.

"What?" Roxas and Xion asked at the same time.

"That dog always managed to follow me even if I ported somewhere else," Lyxshel said. "Probably they were waiting for me to leave the castle now."

"Why don't we ambush him first?" Xaila asked.

The six of them walked towards the place where the castle and the city meet. Using their keyblade, Roxas and Xion opened a path for them to walk towards the city and it was then that this man in red appears through some kind of inter dimensional rift.

"Haha! I've been waiting for you!" he said.

"What do you want?" Axel asked.

"I am Gilgamesh, the legendary fencer!" Gilgamesh said before he pointed to Xaila, Lyxshel, Roxas and Xion. "And I'm here for those lovely blades of yours!"

"Oh... so that's why..." Lyxshel said. She was expecting a stalker but this is something else. The one being stalked is not her, but her sword.

"Yes and now we fight like men! And women!" Gilgamesh said. That sentence apparently caused Demyx to snap.

"Did you just call me a pussy?" Demyx asked with fury that has never been seen on him before.

"Maybe I just did," Gilgamesh said flatly as he took a sword out. "Witness the strength of Excalibur!"

Gilgamesh struck Roxas, but apparently did no actual damage besides causing Roxas to be flung backwards a few steps.

"Whoops... that was Excalipoor..." Gilgamesh said before placing the sword back and taking another one that looks like it. "Now let's try this again. Witness the strength of Excalibur!"

The group fought against Gilgamesh for a while. It became apparent that he relied on his dog for his attacks. The dog, Enkidu, often distracts his target long enough so that he can move in for the kill. Axel and Demyx have both been injured earlier than expected.

"That dog is a real threat. Never expected that to happen," Axel said as he rubbed the part where Enkidu bit him. Demyx is out of commission, albeit only temporarily.

"Hahah! This fight isn't over yet!" Gilgamesh said as one of his remaining five arms reached for another sword. This one looks very menacing but has the word 'Fake' on it. "Fear this sword that has been used by three generations of warriors!"

"Probably just a replica of the real deal," Roxas said. That caused Gilgamesh to stop in his tracks before looking at the boy.

"You really do know how to hurt an old man's feelings, you know that," Gilgamesh complained before he resumed his attacks.

Gilgamesh used the two swords with great effect, especially since he only uses one hand to wield each weapon while keeping his other four hands free. His arm took yet another sword, a katana.

"This blade is well known for being able to strike before you even realize it!" Gilgamesh said proudly.

It wasn't before long until each of Gilgamesh's arms carries a sword on its own, deflecting attacks sent in his direction while counterattacking at the same time. He tends to focus his moves on Demyx since he's the only one blasting at him from a distance. However, it becomes clear to him that he cannot win this six-against-two fight and decided to retreat.

"I would rather live and try again than die in shame," Gilgamesh said. "Let's run, Enkidu!"

"What a weird guy," Roxas said. "But he's tough."

"I think he'll be back for round two some other time," Xion said.

"I guess. He didn't look like the type's that going to give up just like that anyway," Xaila said.

"Do you think he's behind that sudden surge of heartless?" Demyx wondered.

"I don't think so..." Xaila said. "I didn't sense any darkness about him."

* * *

After spending the entire morning dealing with this legendary fencer, Lyxshel chooses to wander on her own throughout the castle that afternoon, feeling much better that her stalker had been taken care of for now. She came across Xigbar and Xaldin, who was talking the kitchen that is reserved for the higher ups. She stopped in order to eavesdrop on the conversation and found something interesting. They were talking about the old days, when Xigbar actually mistook Larxene's underwear for an eye patch. That caused Xiggy to have one of his eyes permanently mutilated. Lyxshel laughed when she heard about the scoop, but the direction which the conversation is heading to intrigues her more.

"You know, if I was gay, you'd so be my bitch," Xaldin said.

"… What?" Xigbar asked. He stopped reading his newspaper and glared at Xaldin.

"You heard me, _bitch_," Xaldin sniggered.

"You got to be kidding me, fuzz face!" Xigbar said. "I can put you over this table and totally have my way with you right now!"

"Really?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah," Xigbar said.

"Hah! Tough talk, Xiggy! You wouldn't stand a chance!" Xaldin said as he lunged at Xigbar.

'Oh my god... they're really going to do it!' Lyxshel thought as she watched the brawl that is going on. Of course, she decided to take a video out of what they are doing since they have yet to realize about it and kept it safely.

"Heheh. This is perfect black-mail materia…" Lyxshel muttered to herself while giggling uncontrollably, but soft enough that the brawling duo didn't hear anything. Xaila walked next to her when she heard the scuffle going on.

"What are those two doing?" Xaila asked.

"Go inside and see for yourself," Lyxshel whispered.

* * *

Xigbar and Xaldin is still busy with each other up to the point that they didn't realize the pair of girls outside, hearing whatever that they have been arguing about, and one is about to enter and see what is going on.

"Oh yeah? You're so damn slow that I'd be behind you before you even know what's going on!" Xigbar's voice was heard.

"Slow? Why you little!" Xaldin said. Xaila took this moment to appear right at the entrance. Both seniors realized that they have company, and at such a bad timing too. Xaldin is pinning Xigbar to the ground and Xaila looked really horrified at the scene before shivering while pointing fingers at them.

"Oh Light! It's true!" Xaila said while pointing at the two before warping off. Outside, Lyxshel notices this and warped off as well.

"Wait… what's true?" Xaldin asked.

"I don't kno…" Xigbar was about to say but he was cut off before they realized something.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" both of them said at the same time.

True enough, the fun begins a few hours later. Xaila started it by asking Xigbar to do her a favour.

"Umm, senpai, can you help me wash my coats?" Xaila asked.

"Why would you ask someone higher up to do your job?" Xigbar asked. "That is a little rude ain't it?"

"Well, unless you want the entire incident with Xaldin this afternoon to be known to everyone, then be my guest," Xaila said.

"Who would believe you anyway? It's not like you have any proof of it?" Xigbar asked while smirking but Xaila's face changes. She gave him a mischievous, yet evil, grin. Xigbar's smirk disappeared, turning into a frown. "Oh... tell me you didn't record it?"

"Actually, I did," Xaila said.

At the same time, Lyxshel's doing the same thing with Xaldin. Of course, he tried to stab her camcorder first using his six spears but she dodges and did the same with her own weapons, therefore parrying all of his six lances. Seeing no other way, both of them decided to follow what their juniors tell them to do, for now…

Xaldin chose the lesser evil: helping Lyxshel with her job, but Xigbar tried to get back at Xaila, thus breaking the deal. That makes him the next target for Xaldin's stabbing tendencies. Xemnas did tell the younger nobodies that they used to have more than just thirteen members before Xion joined, but Xaldin took it on himself to eliminate the other, more annoying ones. That is also one of the reasons why there are sixteen rooms but only thirteen members. Marluxia used to be the fifteenth, but since Xaldin killed four people, he became the eleventh. Xemnas has to tell him off by giving him a pair of scissors and stacks of coloured paper.

"Stab the paper, not the others," Xemnas said. His patience obviously running thin.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Xion cannot stop laughing about what that has been going on in the video. They didn't believe that Xaldin and Xigbar actually did that at first, but the video Lyxshel recorded is proof enough for them. If they have a heart right now they would've posted the video online and embarrass their higher ups further.

* * *

Before dinner, another interesting event is recorded by Lyxshel. Obviously Xigbar has discovered something by anagram-ing Xemnas' name to spell something else and the superior really dislikes ingrates. After saving Xigbar's ass from Xaldin's earlier on, the superior is still in a bad mood. Lyxshel gets to see Xigbar calling names to the superior, and how did the superior retaliates? Kissing Xigbar on the face! Once again, she has another embarrassing event that happened to Xigbar recorded in her camcorder. This time, however, she only showed it to her own friends.

Axel and Demyx cannot hold their laughter when they saw Xigbar buys a large amount of mouthwash from the moogles. He can't stop vomiting either. Either way, the kiss did a good job on number two, who can be one of the most annoying seniors ever. Just like what Axel told Roxas on his initiation days: Xaldin has male PMS and will not resist to stab anyone that tries to talk to him; Do not touch Xigbar's eye patch as it will get you killed; Demyx's mullet is a very sensitive topic for him as Roxas found out when Demyx cried after he said that his hairstyle doesn't fit; Do not play poker with Luxord unless you want to get stripped.

* * *

After sharing a good laugh, they decided to head over to the clock tower once again to enjoy the evening in peace, far away from the stiff or annoying higher ups. They noted that there's something strange about the mansion yet again and the girls decided to investigate while the boys went to buy some snacks and ice cream. When they arrived, they spotted a girl wearing black coat much like them, but she had elven ears, light purple skin and is wearing a blindfold. She looks surprised at the trio's appearance.

"Another organization member?" Xion wondered.

"Cecily?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"…"

"Cecily? This darkness… it is you isn't it?" she asked.

"No! I'm not Cecily!" Xaila said. "Don't call me with that name!"

"Surely you haven't forgotten about me?" she asked.

Tears started to form on Xaila's eyes before she ported somewhere else, leaving her two friends dumbfounded before they followed suit. They found Xaila crying at the clock tower. It is very obvious that the chance meeting has a rather unwanted effect on the girl.

"Who was that?" Lyxshel asked. She sounds concerned.

"I never thought I would see my old rival right here and right now…" Xaila said. "That girl… is… was... my best friend."

The girls managed to cheer her up before the boys arrived, thankfully and they were too dense, as Xion said, to notice anything different. Back at the mansion, the elven girl was soon joined by another person wearing the organization's coat, except that he has his hood up.

"Was that…" he asked.

"No doubt about it. She is my best friend's nobody," she said. "That scent of her darkness is all too familiar. Riku, can you do me a favour and track them down?"

"It's Ansem," he said.

"Don't try that with me. It just doesn't work that way," she said. "Besides, you don't look half bad. Compared to me, that is."

"Whatever. It is my shift now. Get going," he said.

"Alright already," she said before she walked slowly towards the mansion. "Someone's enjoying guard duty I suppose?"

* * *

After dinner, Xaila once again seeks refuge in her friend's room, being afraid of lightning since it is raining quite heavily. Lucky for her, Lyxshel has invited Xion over to have an all girls sleepover before they will begin another mission the next day. Since their next mission is shared by them, they didn't see the reason why they cannot wake up late.

"Today is the best!" Lyxshel said. "I can't believe we can blackmail two seniors in the same day!"

"You must be lucky they were arguing when you are around. Normally they didn't give a damn to what each other were saying," Xion said.

"Maybe they are hiding their actual embarrassing behaviour from their subordinates in order to prevent any embarrassing stuffs?" Lyxshel said. The three of them giggled right away.

"I dunno…" Xaila said. She's still 'sore' over meeting with an old friend from her past. An old friend who has betrayed her twice and almost caused their world to be destroyed. An old friend that had nearly killed her.

"By the way, did you know that almost all of the higher ups control unique nobody flunkeys?" Xion asked.

"Really?" Xaila asked.

"For example, Xemnas controls Sorcerers, Xiggy controls snipers, Xaldin controls dragoons, scarface controls Berserkers, Axel controls assassins, Roxas controls samurais," Xion said.

"Oh? I wonder how they call those guys anyway…" Xaila wondered, glad that they have changed their topic of conversation.

"Roxas did say just call them normally and they will come," Xion said.

"Let us try then," Lyxshel said. Both girls stood in different corners of the room before trying to call for the lesser nobodies to turn up, and both of them called different looking ones. The one that answered Xaila's call looks as if it is wearing some kind of a helmet. It is holding on to one sword while another is sheathed on its right and the organization's logo is on both of its swords and its helmet. The one that answered Lyxshel's call looks heavily armoured, its right arm is a large sword while its left arm is a shield. The shield and the sword bear the organization's logo.

"Wow. I guess I'm the only odd one out now," Xion said as she sighed in defeat. Sure she can summon lesser nobodies to do her bidding but only Dusks and Creepers do answer to her call.

"What should we call them?" Xaila asked. She doesn't know about giving names to lesser nobodies.

"I think mine can be called Warrior while yours can be called Onion Knight," Lyxshel said.

"Onion Knight?!" Xaila asked. "That sounds lame!"

"Well its head does resemble an onion," Lyxshel said.

"Fine… Onion Knight it is," Xaila sighed in defeat. Lyxshel is right. The 'helmet' does resemble the shape of an onion.

"Ah, that reminds me! We're going to Beast Castle tomorrow!" Xion said.

"I haven't been there before yet," Xaila said. Lyxshel didn't say anything. She has never been there either. "Either way, you have a rank higher than ours, so you lead."

"Eh? Me?" Xion said nervously. "But I've never been the one leading missions before."

"Don't worry. We have full confidence in you," Lyxshel said. "Commander."

"You make a fine leader," Xaila said. "You just haven't realized it yet."

"I hope so," Xion said.

They were unaware that the elven girl is heading there this minute for her break period. With their first chance meeting ended in a way that she didn't expect it to be, the elven girl wonders if they will ever meet again.


	5. Flight

**Week 29 Part 1: Flight**

**(Day 1: Revelations)**

The girls arrived in Beast's Castle at the Eastern hallway right outside Belle's room to begin their mission for the day: collecting hearts. Very basic, yet it serves as a warm up for the next day's rather hard mission. Aside from the regular possessor heartless, there has been no new species yet. The possessors had improved, however, and began to possess gates, statues and even doors. Although Xion is still unsure at taking command of this mission, Lyxshel and Xaila refused to be the leader.

After cleaning up the entire castle without being seen by the Beast once again, they went outside and started cleaning up the courtyard before moving on to the bridge and towards the forest. It is there that they encountered Xaila's old friend once again. This time, she's not here for chitchat and instead attacked the three girls barehanded.

"A keyblade?" she wondered as she picked up Xion's Kingdom Key. "I thought a keyblade only chose one wielder... this has got to be a fake."

"It's not!" Xion protested as she calls the keyblade back to her and used it as a makeshift walking stick. Her body aches after receiving the blows from the elf's punches. "See?"

"This is an interesting turn of events indeed, Freja," Xaila said. "I never thought that I would encounter you again today."

"So you do remember my name," Freja said. "Look, I can't ask you to forgive me for what I've done, but please, listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening. I'm done running already," Xaila said.

"Ever thought of going back to your original selves?" Freja asked.

"Going back?" Lyxshel asked.

"Yeah. You guys are nobodies, right? I have been following you for longer than you thought, you know," Freja said. "But you three behave differently from a typical nobody. You cried, you laughed, and you seem to enjoy hanging out with the other three guys that I saw you with."

"So you're saying that..." Xaila said. "Our others still exist as their former selves?"

"That, I do not know. Perhaps you could ask your nii-san's girlfriend," Freja said. "I have to go now. Riku will be angry if I didn't arrive back on time."

"Riku?" Xion asked.

"Some arrogant kid," Freja said before opening a dark corridor. "I don't really like him too, but he seems intent on helping a friend. That's the least I can do after he helped me to leave the realm of Darkness."

"You didn't change, did you, Freja? Still using those things even after I tell you that it will corrupt you," Xaila said.

"Neither do you," Freja said as the corridor closed.

The girls returned back to their headquarters and prepared for their escape from the organization after tomorrow's mission. If Freja's theory proves true, they should seek their somebodies right now to be reunited and whole once again. Still, Xaila cannot help but feel that Freja's still hiding something. That girl knows more than just that. She's bound to know what is really going on.

As Lyxhsel wondered about what to do on their last day in the Organization, she went quite close to the kitchen used by the higher ups, and find both Xaldin and Xigbar right in the middle of a little stunt again. This time involves Xaldin challenging Xigbar to crack a nut open without using any tool. Xigbar eventually has an idea: slamming his forehead to the nut continuously. Well it does crack the nut open but apparently Xigbar's head couldn't take anymore. Xaldin ate the nut before leaving Xigbar, who is unconscious on the ground. Xaldin also said something but Lyx reckoned that Xaldin just called Xigbar stupid again.

During dinner, the guys couldn't help but notice that the girls have been really quiet. Too quiet for their tastes. Roxas attempted to get an answer from Xion but even then she didn't give him a clear answer. To be more correct, the girls are avoiding the topic.

"We're friends, right? You can just tell us," Demyx said.

"I told you... its girl problem," Lyxshel said. "Guys won't understand."

"Alright you two, stop pestering them," Axel said. "Give the young ladies their private space."

Of course, they were unaware about the little stunt that the girls are about to pull in tomorrow's mission. Once again, they gathered Lyxshel's room. The girls discussed about their little desertion plan.

"Where should we go? We can't stay in Twilight Town or we will risk ourselves being found by the Organization," Xion said.

"We can always go to Kalm," Xaila told her.

"They might know we're there," Xion said.

"I think I know where they wouldn't look for us," Lyxshel said.

"Where?" Xion and Xaila asked at the same time.

"Traverse Town. I mean, it should be empty now that everyone's back to each of their home worlds, right?" Lyxshel said.

"Lyx! You're a genius!" Xion said.

"Thanks," Lyxshel said.

"I feel kinda bad, though. This place has been my home for at least half a year already," Xaila said. "I only wish the others share our sentiments."

"Roxas might, but it will be better not to tell him since guys cannot keep secrets very long," Xion said. "Now let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"So our plan will be to stay in Traverse Town for a while before we head to Kalm or Hollow Bastion when they have ceased searching for us," Lyxshel said.

"What about Destiny Islands? We can always head there and disguise ourselves as students," Xion said.

"Maybe we can, but we can't stay there forever, mind you. We have to keep searching for our true selves," Xaila said.

"Before we go, maybe we should consult the tower in the city. You know, the one they call the Memory Skyscraper?" Xion said. "Axel said that it often shows the memories belonging to those who are looking at it. We should try and see if the tower could help us to look for our real selves."

The three girls warped directly to the skyscraper where they met another hooded figure.

"Never thought I would meet you here," the man said.

"Who... are you?" Xaila asked. The unfamiliar voice causes her to be tensed up.

"They used to call me Ansem," Ansem said.

"You are not a nobody aren't you? So why are you here? You have some death wish or something?" Lyxshel asked. "You can thank your lucky stars, Ansem, for we are officially out of the organization now. We don't have time to deal with you."

"You..." Ansem is surprised. Lyxshel's voice is just too familiar for him. "You're the one from Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah I am, but I don't recall seeing any geezers like you when I'm there," Lyxshel said.

"I suppose I should properly thank you for backing Sora up back at the castle," Ansem said.

"Riku?!" Lyxshel was shocked.

"Yeah, it's me alright," Riku said. His voice no longer hoarse.

"What happened to you?" Lyxshel asked.

"I tried to attack Roxas the other day to bring him back but I lost. This time, I waited for him again. I know that I can beat him now," Riku said.

"Why Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody. He needs Roxas as much as he needs you," Riku told Xion.

"Sora needs me? But I'm a girl, right? It will be impossible for me to be his nobody," Xion said.

"It's a long story. I discovered a few research notes that Vexen left behind in castle oblivion and to tell you the truth, I was quite surprised," Riku said. "Vexen is under orders from Xemnas to make a copy of Sora using some of his own memories as the core. From that, you were born, Xion."

"So you mean... I don't have an original self?" Xion said. She was visibly shaken by the revelation.

"Come to think of it, the puzzle pieces fit!" Lyxshel said. "Vexen called this replica of his No i, and during the replica's induction into the organization, the name is anagrammed with an X added to the mix. It really fits your name!"

"No... freaking... way..." Xion said. "No... I refuse to believe this..."

"It's okay, Xion," Xaila said. "We're your friends, right? We can search for further signs that you need to return to Sora. Don't worry. We'll help."

"Thank you," Xion said.

"I think I better go," Riku said.

"See you later then, Riku," Lyxshel said as Riku left using a corridor.

* * *

**(Day 2, girls' p.o.v.: The Great Escape)**

After their usual heart collecting mission which ended after fighting a rather strange variant of the Wyvern heartless, the girls immediately left using a corridor of darkness towards Traverse Town. To their surprise, the entire world seems to still be alive. Maybe the only inhabitants left there is the world's actual inhabitant before the entire ordeal started.

"Sir, how much for a room," Xion asked the clerk at the hotel.

"You three will be sharing a room?" the man asked. "The red room is 150 munny while the green one is 100 munny. Your pick, ladies."

"We'll take the red one," Xaila said while handing him 150 munny.

"Your names are?" the man asked.

"I'm Shylle. This is Ion and Alia," Lyxshel said.

"Shylle, Ion and Alia. Ok. Thank you," the man said.

The three girls arrived at the room soon enough and changed out of their Organization coats into regular outfits. Xaila is back to wearing her outfit when the Organization found her at the mansion, Lyxshel is wearing a red jacket over a black blouse, a red skirt with a tight pair of black shorts, a pair of red-black shoes and a pair of shades. Her lavender hair is neatly tied in a right side ponytail. Xion wears a white jacket over a red blouse, a red skirt, a pair of yellow shoes and a pair of white gloves. She doesn't know why but she likes the colour of her current outfit, which is essentially the female version of the outfit Sora wears when Lyxshel encountered her.

"So who sleeps where?" Xion asked.

"Well, we'll just roll this dice that I took from Luxord's room the other day," Lyxshel said as she rolled the dice. She has a five. Xion rolls a six, thus Xaila said she didn't want to roll anymore. She took the couch instead, knowing that Axel won't be around to prank her once more. After they get themselves comfortable, they did some errands around town to earn them money before settling in the cafe for food.

"So how long are we staying here?" Xion asked.

"Two to three weeks. Then we head for Kalm. Freja says to consult my nii-san's girlfriend, right?" Xaila said. "I know where she stays in that town."

"Right. The organization would stop searching for us in three weeks time," Lyxshel said. "Too bad Axel, Demyx and Roxas don't share our sentiments."

Xion lay on the bed looking towards the ceiling. "I wonder if what Riku says is really true..."

"I guess he does have a point. I mean, your outfit strongly resembles Sora when I first meet him at Castle Oblivion," Lyxshel said.

"Now I wish I had asked Riku where Sora is," Xion said.

"Let's just go to sleep, shall we?" Xaila said. "We will have to remain alert so only one of us will be sleeping at a given time."

"In that case, we shouldn't have rolled for the place to sleep," Xion pouted.

"Well, Xaila and I will be staying up first," Lyxshel said.

"Then Xion will join me while you go to sleep," Xaila said.

"Afterwards Lyx and I will be doing the last guard duty," Xion said. "Alright. Let's."

They went back to the hotel, not realizing that Roxas is outside, shouting their name. The hotel clerk didn't know their real names, so he didn't tell Roxas anything.

* * *

**(Day 2, boys p.o.v.: The Great Pursuit)**

"Those three are taking their own sweet time," Axel said as he waited at the usual kitchen.

"Maybe they run into some difficulty," Roxas said. Demyx once again appeared through a corridor in a bad way, slamming his face flatly to the ground before he starts panicking.

"What's wrong, water boy?" Axel asked.

"It's the girls! They ran away from home!" Demyx said.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas asked.

"Look," Demyx said, showing them a letter. "I found this in Xaila's room just now."

"What does it say?" Axel asked.

"If any of you find this, I will suggest that you didn't chase us. We have left on our own accord to find something out and would not like to be disturbed. Signed, Xaila," Demyx said. The kitchen is silent for a few seconds for the two to take the information in.

"They what!?" Axel yelled.

"They'll get turned into Dusks if we cannot find them soon enough!" Roxas said. "I'm going after them!"

"Wait, Roxie! Did you even know where they run off to?" Demyx said while holding on to Roxas' arm before he entered the corridor.

"If I know Xion, she'll be in the place we least expected," Axel said.

A few minutes are spent by the boys, discussing where the girls could possibly go, before their conclusion shows that they either stay in Twilight Town, Traverse Town, or Destiny Islands. Axel went to Twilight Town, Demyx went to Destiny Islands and Roxas went to Traverse Town. The trio regrouped in Twilight Town soon enough and all three of them are equally tired.

"I never thought searching for three girls will be that hard..." Axel said. "They are nowhere to be seen."

"They aren't in Destiny Islands either," Demyx said. "At least, not in the island where you once took Xion to."

"I dunno. I sensed their presence in Traverse Town but I didn't find them at all," Roxas said.

"You sensed their presence, so that means they are there. Do you have any photos of them, Roxie?" Axel asked.

"I do," Roxas said as he took the picture out.

"I get it! We'll ask the passerby to see if they met them before," Demyx said.

"Exactly," Axel said. "They might have done a good job escaping Roxas but they cannot escape from photos."

"Man I never thought of that," Roxas said.

"That's why I call you a bonehead," Axel smirked as Roxas looks really frustrated now.

"Let's go," Demyx said before opening a corridor to Traverse Town.

* * *

**(Day 2: The Midnight Battle)**

"I could've sworn I heard Roxas earlier on," Xaila said. "Do you think we should wake Xion up?"

"I think they're on to us," Lyxshel said. "I can sense that he's back and he got two others with him."

"Wha? Who's back?" Xion asked.

"Roxas. I think he brought Axel and Demyx with him," Xaila said.

"We better run before they know we're in this hotel," Lyxshel said. Xion quickly got up and the three of them gathered their belongings before they fled using the door that leads to the back alley. They ran to the waterway.

At the very same moment, Roxas asked the clerk if he had seen the girls.

"Yes. They just arrived hours ago," the clerk said. "They stayed in the red room."

"Sweet! Thanks," Axel said.

When they teleported into the red room, the lights are on, but nobody is home. They realized that the girls are more sensitive to their presence than they thought.

"Looks like they left in a hurry," Demyx said as he noticed the rather untidy room.

"Man. Looks like we will have a difficulty tracking them down," Axel said.

"We need to think a few steps ahead," Roxas said. "See, if we are the girls, what would we do?"

"Head into the back alley before porting somewhere?" Demyx asked.

"That's exactly what they want us to think!" Roxas said. "I think they will be heading for the third district. We'll cut them off there. Demyx, you take the waterway. Axel and I will head to third district."

"Okay," Demyx said as he opened the door to the balcony and leapt down to the waterway.

"Let's move," Axel said as he ported to the third district.

Meanwhile, the girls emerged from Merlin's old place, wet and tired. They arrived at the third district, only to find out that Axel and Roxas are waiting for them.

"So... you guys didn't buy it, huh?" Xaila asked.

"Roxie read your moves well," Axel said.

"As I thought," Lyxshel said.

"Roxas! Let us pass! We want to return to our former selves!" Xion said.

"No! I don't want to see you turned into Dusks!" Roxas said. "Please come back with us!"

"Not while we draw breath!" the girls said at once before they summoned their weapons.

"Fine... I see how it is," Axel said as he summoned his chakrams as well. Roxas called for his keyblade. Demyx appeared behind them and summoned his sitar.

"You know, I really dislike violence but..." Demyx said before he summoned his water clones.

"Xion, get Demyx. Both of us will handle Axel and Roxas," Xaila said. Xion nodded before she went after the guitarist. Xaila and Lyxshel went after Roxas and Axel.

Lyxshel used her bow to fire shots at Axel from long range, but Axel reappeared behind her to strike her, but he found out that he just striked a copy instead. Lyxshel reappeared behind her and used her shield to deliver a powerful slam to the back of his head. Afterwards, Lyxshel threw her dagger at him, dragging him back to her melee range before using both her sword and her axe to perform a combo. Axel retaliated by blasting her with fire, but she blocked with her shield, causing it to be shattered but allows her to fire off a charged ice arrow towards him. Axel dodges it and he's caught by Lyxshel's gauntlets and holds him in place. He warped off to escape the gauntlet's hold.

Xaila sends a wave of darkness towards Roxas, who retaliated by shooting rays of light using his keyblade. Xaila lunged at Roxas, only to have the boy dodge it easily before he aimed his keyblade to strike her stomach. Xaila warped to dodge the blow, before reappearing after enchanting her sword with darkness to slash through Roxas, but Roxas parried the blow.

"Stop fighting!" Roxas said.

"If you had let us go it wouldn't have come to this," Xaila said as she increased the strength of her blows. Roxas leapt backwards and found out that two balls of dark energy has formed on Xaila's palms, before she combined them to shoot a column of Darkness to Roxas.

"Take this! Fulminating Darkness!" Xaila shouted. The attack caught Roxas squarely, at the same time, hitting Axel who warped directly behind Roxas when trying to escape the gauntlet's hold. Both of them immediately fall on the floor.

Xion was having an easier time at Demyx by hurling his clones to him before proceeding to hit him with a keyblade combo of her own. She flung Demyx mid air using a single Upper Slash before unleashing Sora's Ragnarok combo on him. Not used to fighting at close range against something other than heartless, Demyx quickly falls unconscious on the floor.

"We better run now," Xion said.

"Where to? We're too tired to call upon corridors anymore," Xaila said as she helped Lyxshel to stand up.

"I have an idea. We'll combine our powers to form a corridor and we'll just gamble on where it would take us to," Xion said. The two nodded before they focused to open a single corridor and taking it. By the time the boys regained consciousness, they are long gone.

"Boy, will the superior be mad once he found out," Axel said.

"Well, we'll just keep our mouths sealed about this," Demyx said.

"Xion..." Roxas said.

* * *

**(Day 3: The Prodigal Valentine)**

"Where... are we?" Xion wondered as they walked out of the corridor into a cave.

"In my lair, that's what," a rough voice rang in their heads, causing the girls to turn around and spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes. At first they thought it is a heartless, but then they realized that heartless doesn't speak.

"Chaos?" Lyxshel asked.

"Well well... if it isn't the prodigal Valentine," Chaos said. "Your brother really missed you."

"I guess, but can you let us sleep here for today?" Lyxshel asked.

"I can see that you're exhausted. Sleep. I'll keep an eye for anyone that might be after you," Chaos said. The pair of glowing yellow eyes moved.

"Thanks, master," Xaila said before she used her backpack as a pillow.

"Master?" Xion asked.

"Chaos used to teach me the art of the dark sword," Xaila said. Not before long, Lyxshel and Xaila have already drifted into dream world, but Xion found herself unable to sleep.

"What's wrong, young master of the keyblade?" Chaos asked.

"I can't sleep. Too many things in my head," Xion said.

"It's about you being a part of another keyblade master, isn't it?" Chaos asked.

"How did you know?" Xion asked.

"I know simply because it is written all over your face," Chaos said. "Here's an advice: don't let it bother you so much. Even if you do have to return to him, you'll always be yourself. You are not Sora, Xion, and Sora is not you."

Xion nodded and soon found a comfortable spot for her to lie on. She dozed off as soon as she laid on the ground.

"So young, yet artificially made," Chaos said. "It has indeed been 4000 years since I saw a keyblade master such as her."

"So they have arrived."

"Selene. You knew?" Chaos asked.

"Yes. I'm very sensitive to these 'corridors of darkness', you know... I felt sick all of a sudden and true enough," Selene said. "Everything is proceeding smoothly, much like what Chronalis predicted."

"Indeed it is. Soon, we will be able to open our world to outsiders once again," Chaos said. "The Knights have invaded that lab that the Organization set up, have they not?"

"They did a few days before these three turns up. They found the three replicas, just like Chronalis said they would. Two of them escaped," Selene said. "Although they have returned and now served as a Judge."

"Very well. I'll just remain here and ensure that my spell works. If it does, the girls will not have to worry about being chased by others again," Chaos said.

"By the way, tell them to meet me after they are used to staying in this place," Selene said. "My boyfriend handed me Xemnas' Reports which is contained in a disk. It is bound to explain everything to the girls."

"Chronalis... he's a wonder," Chaos said. "To be able to predict everything in every detail."

"He gave you a message," Selene said. "The pieces are in position. One knock will be enough to set everything in motion to the right place."

"Indeed it will," Chaos replied.

* * *

**OC introduction**

**Chaos**

Chaos' entire body is made up of a translucent blue liquid, with his eyes and brain being the only part that is solid. The dragon has a lair on one of the hills surrounding the town, where the girls arrived. Chaos holds a deep respect for keyblade masters, for one of them knocked him out of his frenzy when he is on a rampage 4000 years ago.

**Selene**

Selene is a young Judge from the kingdom of Alucaneet that rules over the world Draconia, where Kalm is. Although she is more of a healer than a fighter, she leads a single battalion which focuses on disaster recovery. It seems that she knows the secret behind Xion's past due to the reports that her boyfriend retrieved.


	6. Kalm

**Week 29 Part 2: Kalm**

**(Day 3: The Aspect of Fire)**

The girls woke up around afternoon to find their stomach grumbling. Chaos has already left his cavern home, but not before leaving the girls some fruits in case they are hungry. Lyxshel took the one of the pears before biting into it. It tasted a bit weird, but still good.

"Where did he go?" Xion asked. "I still have a few questions to ask him."

"Probably outside the city gates again. He likes to loiter around that area," Xaila said as she picked a single strawberry.

"I see," Xion said as she picked up an apple and bit it hungrily. "You guys have any idea where to stay?"

"We can always head to town and find one," Lyxshel said. "Kalm's a refugee town. There's bound to be an empty residence."

"Let's move," Xion said, taking the lead before stopping and turning to her friends. "To... where again?"

"To the city, dummy," Xaila said while she giggled. "Let's go."

At the city, Xaila and Lyxshel notices that it barely changes ever since they left. The Blue Skies bar is still there, where they often buy cookies and some drinks. The Knight's barracks is also still around, now used as a school for promising soldiers. The temple of fire has changed, but the interior has not. Xaila and Lyxshel stopped by to offer their prayers to Phoenix, the fire aspect. Xion imitated their gesture before asking the Phoenix for her blessings as well.

They reached the Hanging Gardens apartment, where they tried to rent a unit for themselves, only to find out that someone has already reserved a unit for them. Inside the unit's living room, they found a letter addressed to them. Judging from its contents, it has to be from Lyxshel's older brother, the one who met them before. Feeling thankful for his kindness, the three decided to visit his home. If Lyxshel remembered clearly, it is the house in the corner. When they get there, however, an old Nu Mou acolyte told them that the previous owner had left.

"He has given his humble home to me and left," he said. "Towards that large building with its own aerodome."

"Thank you, sir," Lyxshel said.

The three of them reached the building to find a girl with blue eyes and auburn hair. She carries a large sword and a pair of handguns and wore a set of plate armour. She's carrying her helmet with her hand. Xion squinted hard and tried to recall. This girl looks familiar somehow.

"Kairi?" Xion asked, despite being sure that Kairi is not in Kalm.

"And you are?" the girl asked. "By the way, I'm not Kairi. I'm Mizuki."

"Kir? You know the girl?" a boy, also wearing plate armour, asked her. He is wearing a helmet, leaving his face unseen.

"No, Rye. She mistook me for someone," Mizuki said.

"Figures. You look too much like her," Rye said before walking off.

"Well excuse me for looking like her!" Mizuki said before running after Rye.

The three girls looked towards the two before they proceeded into the mansion. There, at the entrance hall, they met Chaos again. He's conversing with someone familiar. The two of them noticed their entrance and looked at them.

"Ah, the keyblade master Chaos mentioned. It is an honour," the redhead from before said.

"Nii san, I'm home," Xaila said.

"I'm home too, big brother," Lyxshel said.

"Huh? I... but..." he said before he placed his hand on his chin and get into thinking mode. "Noel told me that the two of you were with her, but then why are you here?"

"What?" the two girls said at the same time.

Chaos whispered something into the boy before he left.

"Oh. I see. In any case, welcome home, you two. You have to tell me all that you know, and then I will tell you what I know," the boy said before he led the girls to the living room.

"Since when did you get this mansion, bro?" Lyxshel asked.

"Well, me and my five comrades pooled our every bit of Gil we had to purchase this place. We need the aerodome so that we can dock our airship here," he said as he smiled.

"So, I think Chaos told you everything, nii san?" Xaila asked.

"Yes indeed. You two are nobodies," he said. "My girlfriend insists that she'll meet you later on, so I'll just tell you what I found out when I lead the attack on a lab that the Organization made days back when we're all sharing a good relationship with Ansem the Wise of Radiant Garden, who went missing years ago."

The three girls nodded and listened intently.

"It appears that the organization has a total of five replicas. The first one, Rye, is not activated as it is simply a prototype in their attempt to recreate people. The second one is you, Xion, made using Sora's stolen memories as a base, therefore causing you to resemble Kairi, the one Sora strongly care about, instead of him. The third one is the Riku Replica. I'm sure you know this, Shelly."

"What about the fourth and the fifth?" Xion asked. If there are indeed people like herself she would like to meet them.

"The fourth one is made using Kairi's copied memories as a base, in case you and someone called 'Roxas' decides to leave the organization and will be using her as a fake lure for Sora. However, due to our little stunt, that plan is most likely abandoned. You met her outside together with replica number one. She's called Mizuki, but her code name as a Knight is Kir. The fifth one is currently being raised by the leader of the knights as his own daughter. She too has a keyblade of her own. I have no details yet on who she is modelled after but I have my own suspicions."

"I see. So are they supposed to return to their original selves as well?" Xion asked.

"No. After they created you, they used copied data and memories instead of stolen ones so that they can be mass produced," he said. "That's why, I think. You should meet my girlfriend, Selene, now. She should be outside at the garden. It's easy to find her. She has a pair of white wings on her back."

The girls went outside and saw the girl with white wings. She is surrounded by seven children around seven to ten years old. They were pestering her around, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Selene said. "Move along, kids. Mommy has to talk to someone else."

"Okay! See you later, mommy!" the oldest girl said before they all walked out of the garden back into the mansion.

"So, you came," Selene said.

"Who are those kids?" Xion asked.

"Orphans left after our great struggle against the darkness," Selene said. "I'm their new 'mother'."

"I see," Xion said.

"So, I believe you're here for an explanation regarding yourself?" Selene asked.

"Well, yes," Xion said. "Although your boyfriend already gave me some clues."

"Boyfriend?!" Selene said. "Well I never! I have told him how many times that he's my future mate and he still refers to me as his girlfriend?!"

"Future mate?" Xion asked. She was bewildered by Selene's choice of words.

"She's not really a human," Xaila whispered. "Her true appearance is a dragon."

"Oh. No wonder," Xion said as she smiled nervously.

"That aside," Selene said while passing them a disk. "You might want to read this. The Nu Mou has magically sealed it so that it cannot be read by any computer other than the one at the Knight's headquarters, though. You need to get to Synthesia, our capital. The journey on foot might take more than just a couple of weeks."

"We will leave this weekend," Xion said.

"Good luck," Selene said. "And be careful!"

The girls walked past Chris, who is in turn pestered by the children.

"You guys are leaving already?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Someone has booked us an apartment unit to stay on for these few days," Xion said.

"Oh. Must be Chaos then," Chris said as he took out a single heart shaped pendant and handed it to Xion. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks," Xion said while smiling.

"I knew it," Chris said.

"Knew what?" Xaila asked.

"Among you three, only Xion displays genuine emotions," Chris said before turning to the nobodies of his best friend and little sister. "You two better get back to your other before the Organization found you."

"We'll do just that, nii san," Xaila said.

"I lost track of Noel's transmission signal somewhere near the edge between the realm of light and the realm of darkness. You should begin your search there," Chris said as the girls exited the mansion, hoping that they heard his clue.

They returned to the apartment soon enough and they gathered at the living room while discussing about what happened today.

"That's a lot of info in one day," Xion said.

"Perhaps. Although I thought there should be a train to Synthesia," Xaila said. "If the train works, we should be able to go to the capital in less than a few hours time."

"I think the underground tunnel has collapsed again. You know, I heard that there are some rumours regarding to a creature that appears in town at night. I would like to find out when and why it appears. It is bound to give us a clue on why the tunnel has collapsed," Lyxshel said.

"Some kids are talking about how zombies are appearing at night from the temple," Xion said.

"Where did you hear that?" Lyxshel asked.

"The children in the temple," Xion said. "I think it's because I'm the only one not busy praying."

"Yeah, right..." Xaila and Lyxshel said at the same time.

"Anyway, it's worth investigating, right?" Xion said while producing the petition. "We are not using munny here and I think this job can keep us off boredom for a while."

"I guess," Xaila said. "Zombies, huh?"

* * *

"You bumbling **FOOL**!" Xaldin yelled at the trio who gave pursuit to the girls. "You let them get away?"

"So sorry! They were too tough and... and..." Demyx is about to pee in his pants.

"The superior gave you direct order not to allow Lyxshel to get her hands on weapons belonging to other members! Now look what your little acts have done! She's totally beyond our control now!" Xaldin yelled. Well, getting yelled by Xaldin is much better than meeting wolf-face or the superior himself. "In any case, you better go and convince them to go back before I will report this incident to the superior himself. Thank your lucky stars I have better things to do than transforming you three into Dusks!"

"So much for your big idea, Axel," Roxas said after Xaldin left.

"Well I reckon that it is better to report. They will find out about the girls' betrayal sooner or later anyway," Axel said. "Now we better go and find those three."

"And fight them to bring them back?" Demyx asked. The other two nodded. "Man... are you sure there is absolutely no way for us to solve this peacefully?"

"You've seen their determination to escape. Now I highly doubt that they will be at any world that we've been before. I'm highly sure of that," Roxas said.

"There is only one place they'll go. Xaila's home town," Axel said.

"How sure are you?" Roxas asked.

"Very. Now let's get changed into clothing that is better suited if we want to blend in to the crowd," Axel said.

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this..." Demyx sighed.

"Hey! We're in this together, cheer up!" Roxas said.

* * *

That midnight, the three girls went towards the temple. Sure enough, there are something moving on in zombie fashion and they are burning. The rumours are true indeed for they seem to be appearing from the temple itself, although the Nu Mou should have sealed the door shut. The girls went to the temple and found a boy wearing plate armour.

"Man, looks like the rumours are true and they ask me to investigate with people who have accepted this duty instead of one of my partners?" he complained. "Man, what a drag."

"That guy... is he the one the head acolyte mentioned?" Xaila asked.

"Who knows," Xion said as she approached the temple.

"You guys are finally here. Now let's get this show on the road," the boy said.

"Pardon me, but I'd rather know the name of the person I'll be working with," Lyxshel said.

"The name's Rye. I've seen you guys around this morning, right?" Rye asked.

"That's right," Xion said.

"Good," Rye said. "I'd rather skip all the formalities."

The four of them went inside and noticed the flaming golems, as Rye calls them, are aggressive, unlike the ones that are outside the temple.

"So many of them. I wonder what the temple is built on," Rye wondered.

"You don't know?" Xion asked.

"I've just recently become a judge," Rye said. "I don't know about any of these stuffs. Kir is supposed to come but she is half drunk."

"Oh my," Lyxshel said.

"No wonder you seemed unhappy," Xaila said.

"I'll get used to her behaviour soon enough. Man I wish I get posted with Venus instead, but the Judgemaster said that she is not ready," Rye said as they killed more golems while proceeding deeper into the temple.

At one part of the temple, the only path available to them is made of molten lava.

"Oh dear... this one's gonna hurt. Anyone got a Float spell?" Rye asked. The three girls shook their heads.

"We're sooo screwed," Rye sighed.

"But I do have some pixie dust," Xion grinned before scattering the pixie dust to cover Rye, Lyxshel and Xaila. Xaila sneezed immediately.

"What are those for? Ah-choo!" Xaila said.

"Believe and you can fly," Xion said as she glides across the air towards the other end of the path. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Err... this is weird," Rye said as he glides in Xion's direction. "But I'll take anything right now."

Lyxshel and Xaila followed suit, both didn't believe that they can glide across the air like that. The group continued down the temple, killing golems and gliding over lava pits before they finally reached a rather large room. There's a door on the other side.

"You three go on ahead. I'll stay here and hold any golems that are trying to backstab you," Rye said.

"Roger," Xion said as she led the other two to a charge into the room. Inside the very large room is a single phoenix, with her egg nearby. It screeched as if to welcome the girls' entrance into the room.

"You came, as I asked you to," the phoenix's voice rang in the room.

"You asked us?" Xion asked. She remained wary about the phoenix.

"Yes. Tragedies are about to unfold and we, the espers, will need your help," phoenix said. "We cannot travel outside our world as it is now, but once you prove us worthy of our power in combat, we can give you our essence in the form of a crystal that you can give unto others. The goddess of light's bidding is to save all worlds from the Organization."

"Beat you in combat?" Xaila asked.

"Yes, child. Time runs short. I will need to give my essence to my youngling soon and I'd rather go down fighting rather than to die of old age," phoenix said.

"Alright then. Let's do this," Xion said as she readies her keyblade.

"Keyblade master, heed our wish. Seal the keyhole of this temple when the deed is done," phoenix said before the temperature of the room rose to almost boiling point for the girls.

"Ugh. Such heat!" Xaila said.

"I'm sorry if this hurts!" Xion said as she begins to chain cast her blizzara spells at the phoenix. The phoenix retaliated by belching her with flames. Lyxshel fired a single blizzard arrow at the phoenix, and met the same retaliation. Xaila tried getting close, but too close means she'll get burned so her sword morphed into a lance that she can use to stab the phoenix from a longer range. The phoenix noticed that and breathed fire on her. The fight seems impossible to win, but if what the phoenix said is true, then she should be near its death. At around the fourteenth minute, her flames started to become dim and soon enough, it lay on the ground, defeated.

"Impressive, child. You are worthy of being called a keyblade master," Phoenix said before it released its life which infused the egg, causing it to hatch and reveal a smaller phoenix which perched on Xion's shoulder.

"Allow me to give you the crystal," Phoenix said. An orange crystal appeared in front of Xion and she reached for it. The crystal drifts slowly to her, as if dragged by some kinetic force. "Give this crystal to that hot headed friend of yours so that he may survive the ordeal and return, much like us phoenixes."

"Axel..." Xion said.

"Are you guys alright in there? The golems suddenly ceased moving and died. Even the molten magma has been frozen solid!" Rye's voice is heard.

"Just remember, do not lose your way," the phoenix's voice echoed. The little phoenix flew towards the corner of the room before lying in sleep.

The girls went outside and regrouped with Rye.

"Nice work! As a judge, I'm gonna be laughing my way to promotion!" Rye said. "By the way, this is your bounty for clearing this task. Come on! Take it and don't be shy!"

Rye passed them three thousand Gil and three tickets to the train on Saturday.

"Come by the Bahamut and pay us a visit once in a while, okay?" Rye said before he left with a flaming portal.

"Let's return home," Xion said as she conjured a single corridor of darkness, which brought them straight back to their new home. Xion took out the crystal again and examined it carefully, lest it has been infected by darkness. She didn't detect anything amiss, however. The three girls went to sleep while pondering about what they should be doing the next day.

* * *

**(Day 6: Synthesia)**

True enough; the train line has resumed services towards the capital. Looks like they managed to clear the problem ahead of time. It is time for them to reach the knights' main base. While taking the train, Xion chose to ask questions to Xaila and Lyxshel about their home world.

"What is the name of this world?" Xion asked.

"Draconia," Xaila said. "Majority of the inhabitants here are dragons who disguise themselves as humes, as they call us humans. There are also two different species of elves. One is the moon elves, who have an affinity for nature, and the other is the sun elves, who have an affinity for magic and summoning."

"The other races include wyverns, which are lesser dragons who lack an ability to magically disguise themselves as humes, has no arms and incapable of speech, although they are equally intelligent and understands human language well," Lyxshel said. "I have a wyvern pet called Ion before I left on an adventure. I wonder where she is and what she's doing right now."

"Ion? That's cute," Xion smiled.

"I missed her," Lyxshel said.

"So your brother's girlfriend, Selene... she's also a dragon?" Xion asked.

"Yep. But whenever she's in her human form, her wings appears as an angel's rather than dragon like," Lyxshel said. "It's kinda cute, though. Those feathers are sensitive to touch. My brother often helps her to clean it and she can be seen enjoying every moment of it."

"It is magic resistant, so it has its uses in combat," Xaila continued Lyxshel's explanation. "Although walking around with those things is always uncomfortable."

"_Next station: Synthesia. All passengers heading to Synthesia please alight at the left side of the train. Eating and drinking is not allowed while on board."_

"We're almost there," Xaila said.

When they alight, a huge surprise awaits them. It is the armoured boy from before and he brought eleven others with him. Each of them wearing a unique set of plate armour that allows others to differentiate who they are.

"Yup, that's them alright," he said.

"Men! Capture them and bring them to our leader!" another one said. In an instant, the girls are overwhelmed, knocked out and brought directly to their destination: the knight's headquarters. It is a blessing in disguise indeed for Axel, Roxas and Demyx arrived at the scene late enough to see their friends being captured and taken away.

"Darn. We're too late!" Axel said. "I told them that other worlds won't take the presence of organization members lightly."

"If you're thinking about going against twelve people, I'd say I'm out of here," Demyx said.

"Tch... we have to get out of here and wait for our next opportune moment," Roxas said. The three of them went back to The World That Never Was in order to wait for the moment to execute their plan B. It was at that time that Roxas lost consciousness.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?" Xion protested at the leader of the knights. With their arms tightly bound, they cannot even produce a single corridor to escape.

"Calm down. You will be freed. We noticed that three people were there to pick you up so we orchestrated the entire thing. Although I sincerely apologize for knocking you three unconscious," he said. "I know that you're heading here for the contents of the disk, am I right?"

The three girls nodded in response. The Judgemaster looked towards them before he mentioned to three judges that is behind each respective girl.

"Do it," the Judgemaster said as he looked to the other way. The judges released the girls from their binding and soon enough, they were heading towards the library wing with the three judges as an escort.

"We won't run away," Xaila said.

"This is not a matter of you running away. This is a matter of whether you will be recaptured or not," one of the judges said. "We have to ensure that no one attempts to take you back to wherever the organization's headquarters is."

"In that case, thank you. But I would prefer reading the contents of this diary of the superior's with my friends only," Xion said.

"Go on then. The library wing is just ahead. It is portal proof so we can just guard the doors,"

The girls entered and booted the computer before they read Xemnas' reports. The computer room is also filled with books containing details about the Ansem Reports; the knight's discovery of the Organization's replica lab; the details on Rye, Kir and Venus; who the first six members of the Organization were; the dark history of the formation of the worlds; the realm of light, darkness and in between; history of the keyblade and their chosen masters; history of Hollow Bastion; the fight against darkness, written from two different group's point of view; the sundering; and finally, the notes of Sir Ansem the Wise, the last leader of Hollow Bastion before it is overrun by heartless.

It is there that the girls will remain for weeks trying to decipher the diary, which is written by Xemnas in code form lest it was discovered by others, using the other books or files as reference. The judges are kind enough to remind them what time it is and invite them for meals, as the room has absolutely no window other than four holes in which fresh air can come in from. The judges will occasionally help them to tidy up the piles of notes that are caused by their little research. They are also kind enough to help them identify the words that is used in the diary, indicating that Xemnas used to know draconian when he's still alive, thus the reason why he places his research lab in this world, far away from other's prying eyes.

* * *

**OC introduction**

**Rye**

Rye is the first artificial person created by the organization as part of their replica project. Although he's no one's replica, he enjoys mimicking others, especially their action or their speech pattern. He can be foul mouthed at times and often complains when sent to do a job, but he always does the job well. He carries his beloved katana, the Matamune, everywhere. It is known for its ability to slice through anything, be it tomato or titansteel.

**Kir**

The fourth artificial person created by the organization. She is modelled after Kairi since they wanted to use her as a lure to make Sora kill heartless to ultimately make their own kingdom hearts. Kir's appearance had changed as such that her eyes are no longer blue, but rather very pale blue, while her hair becomes icy blue with an occasional streak of auburn left behind. According to the notes Xion read in the library, Kir has all of Kairi's vicious side.


	7. The Other Aspects

**Week 39: The Other Aspects**

**(Day 1: The Conclusion of Xemnas' Research Reports)**

Nine fruitless weeks has passed ever since the girls started their translation project within the sky fortress' library corner. On the first day of the tenth week, they successfully translated it before they read and re-read it in order to make sure they didn't translate anything wrong. It is already evening by the time they did so.

"Unbelievable!" Xion said as she read the translated version of Xemnas' research reports. "This is what he's planning all along!"

"Look at this, Xion," Lyxshel said. "This part here is the scariest. It said that you were made as a part of his little fool proof plan: to absorb Roxas and become the second Sora so that the real Sora may never awaken from his slumber."

"Well I never!" Xion yelled while banging her fists on the table. "I may be a copy but I refuse to be anyone else's tool!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Xaila said. "Now what do you think our next move should be?"

"First we will go to other temples and fight at least two more espers so that they may lend us a hand to take him down. Next we try to convince Roxas, Axel and Demyx to defect. With the six of us, we may stand a chance. Remember, the superior is rumoured for creating The World That Never Was using his own powers alone," Xion said.

"What if you're recaptured and brainwashed to absorb Roxas as he intended you to?" Lyxshel asked.

"If that should happen, Lyx, kill me without a second thought," Xion said. "I don't want him to get his hands on Kingdom Hearts. With it, he can attain godhood. You wouldn't want that to happen either, right?"

"Glad to hear it. It's good to see determination coming from you," Xaila said. The three girls went out of the library room and proceeded to leave the fortress but Xion didn't move.

"Sora, hang on, ok? I'm returning to you with Roxas even if I have to crawl to do so," Xion said while looking at the moon outside the library room.

* * *

**(Day 3-4: The Guardian of Water)**

"The phoenix said that the aspect of water is located in some underwater temple. I do believe that our best bet will be to head for Azure Lagoon," Lyxshel said.

"Underwater, huh?" Xion said.

"Yeah, the temple sunk a few years back," Xaila recalled when she led her forces into the temple a few years ago to rob it of its power crystal. That single act caused the temple to sink, without the crystal helping it to stay afloat.

"I guess I know something which can be of help then," Xion said. "I remember Sora turning himself into a merman before."

"You mean you wanted us to turn into mermaids?" Xaila looked at her disbelievingly. "Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not swimming out there!"

"C'mon, Xaila! It will be fun!" Lyxshel said, recalling the mission to Atlantica that she did with Demyx before.

"Fine, but you two owe me big time!" Xaila said.

Once they reached the beach, the three girls swam to the sea before they changed their looks to mermaids. Xion somehow remembered the swimming lesson Flounder gave Sora, thus she doesn't need to learn anymore. On the other hand, Xaila is really flustered. She is not used to wearing only a pair of clams to cover her bosom and has never been on an underwater mission before, thus unable to swim properly. Both Lyxshel and Xion had to teach her how to swim before they tried to find the temple.

After a few hours of swimming without any clear direction to go to, they somehow arrived at the temple. It is sunken, but yet the insides are not covered by water yet so they changed themselves back into their human forms when they managed to pull themselves up on dry ground.

"I'll never look at swimming the same way again," Xaila sighed as Lyxshel gathered some dry firewood located within the temple to make a fire so that they can dry themselves up before they proceed deeper in the temple.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Xion said after they are dry. The temple is pitch black thus they carried a single firewood that they used as a makeshift torch. The temple doesn't seem to be different from the phoenix's, just that the interior contains streams of water which flows, as if the temple is still on dry land.

"The temple seems to be magically fortified," Lyxshel said. They arrived at a room where they see a statue of a serpentine dragon, but the statue is missing its left eye.

"You know, I heard tales about how the sea god, Leviathan, pulled this temple down to the ocean floor when he heard that his 'eye' has been stolen. Looks like it is real," Lyxshel said.

"Probably the eye they are talking about is the gem. How are we going to find a gem?" Xion asked.

"Maybe into the dragon's mouth?" Xaila asked. "A rat could easily fit inside that thing. Maybe it stole the gem."

"Rat!?" Xion and Lyxshel look disgusted.

"In any case, I should be able to shrink all of us to its size and give it a chase," Xaila said, unfazed by the thought of meeting rats in the dragon's mouth.

"If she is not afraid of rats, what is she afraid of?" Xion whispered.

"Cats. Especially big, scarred, mean brunette ones," Lyxshel said.

"Big, scarred, and mean brunette cat?" Xion said. "Oh I think I know who that person is."

The three of them shrunk thanks to Lyxshel's mini spell and walked into the statue's mouth. Just like Xaila said, there seems to be a hidden passage for a rat to take and hide the eye. They defeated the heartless that appeared within the hidden passage, taking out many of them in the process. They finally reached the end of the passage and spotted the gem that is used for the statue's eye.

"There it is," Xion said excitedly.

"Well I had expected it to be guarded but right now I'll take anything," Lyxshel said. Only when they reached the gem, do they realize that there is someone else besides them inside the room.

"Not again..." Xion said while she looked at the rat which glared at the girls with its purple glowing eyes. "Every time we found our treasure this just has to happen!"

"Think we need a password to get past ugly?" Lyxshel asked nervously.

"How about kick-its-ass?" Xaila said as she hurled her sword, hitting the rat on its eyes. That's no ordinary rat! It's a species of heartless!

"I don't like rats, but I really hate heartless ones!" Xion said as she whacked the heartless rat with her new keyblade: Phoenix Talon.

"Let's send this guy back to where he came from," Lyxshel said as she slashed the heartless with her sword. Sure, they only found out later that their physical attacks deal no damage as they are mini-fied.

"Woo boy..." Xion said. "So what should we do?"

"Stick with magic then!" Lyxshel brandished her wand and send waves after waves of ice towards the heartless. Xion also focused her keyblade to release beams of light. Xaila cannot do anything magic based and therefore sticks to drawing the attention of the heartless instead. The heartless soon vanished, letting a heart return to Kingdom Hearts. Whether it made its way safely to the actual one or get intercepted by the organization they do not know. Still, the girls wearily walked towards the hallway to return the gem to where it belongs. It is quite heavy so they have to carry the gem together.

When they returned to the room and went back to their actual size, an old scholar wearing blue robes was in front of them, looking quite pleased.

"Ah, I see that you found the thing that has run off with the eye. Impressive work, for one young such as you, master of the keyblade," he said.

"T... thanks," Xion said.

"No problem," he said. "I'm just happy that I got my eye back."

"Your eye? You're Leviathan the sea god!?" Xion's jaw dropped.

"This is my favourite form whenever I have to speak with people such as you," Leviathan bowed. "Pleased to be of your acquaintance, young ladies, although you should probably go back to where you belong, no?"

"Where we belong?" Xion asked.

"Back in Twilight Town, of course. Your others are there, awake, yet in dreams," Leviathan said.

"Awake, yet in dreams?" Xaila asked.

"Indeed they are," Leviathan said. "I really wish I can tell you more, but I'm leaving it up to Alexander, the aspect of Light."

"Alexander... where can we find him?" Lyxshel asked.

"He should be found in the temple of Light, located in a tower on a distant shore," Leviathan said. "Selene knows the way. You better return home before dawn breaks."

"Thank you," Xion said.

"Here," Leviathan said as he opened a pool of swirling waters inside the room. "Enter it and you'll be back at the beach. And take this with you."

Leviathan handed them a blue coloured crystal. It hums with energy when Xion grasps it.

"Do not forget. The fate of the world once again lies on you keyblade masters," Leviathan said before he vanished from the girls view.

The girls reappeared back at the beach and Xion opened a corridor to go back to their apartment. Once they reached home, they decided that they will ask Selene to bring them to this 'tower on a distant shore' that Leviathan speaks of. The two crystals, safely tucked in Xion's skirt pocket, glows softly as they touched each other, almost as if Phoenix and Leviathan are communicating with each other.

* * *

**(Day 5: To the Tower)**

The girls arrived at the Valentine Mansion once again and Chris invited them to join him for lunch. Selene and the children are around too, so the girls take some time to get to know the kids. After lunch is served, they asked if they can speak to Selene in private. Chris agrees and quickly led the kids outside the dining room while Selene stayed behind with them.

"What is it?" Selene asked.

"Do you know a place which the aspects refer to as 'a tower on a distant shore'?" Xion asked.

"A tower on a distant shore... Yeah. I know where it is," Selene said as she sighed. Too many memories flowing in to her head, many unpleasant ones.

"I see... thank you anyway. What is the name of the tower?" Lyxshel asked.

"That tower is located in the middle of a ghost town called Alexandria," Selene said. "Alexandria's guards don't take strangers too kindly so you must show them that you have gained an esper's trust."

"I see," Xion said. She took out two crystals from her pocket. "Will these be enough?"

"I believe so. Now you must hurry. You can take the train to Synthesia and then take an airship from the aerodome," Selene said. "Flights to Alexandria are rare, being a ghost city and all, so you need to hurry or you'll have to spend some days waiting."

"Alright. Thanks for the info!" Xion said.

The three girls went towards the train station before taking the one headed towards Synthesia again. They were anticipating another ambush by the Judges but looks like they were leaving them alone for now. They went towards the aerodome/docks and booked a passage on board the next ship that is leaving for Alexandria.

"The next airship to Alexandria is in two hours time while the next ship to Alexandria is in half an hour's time," the clerk said. "So which would you like?"

"How long will the airship take?" Xion asked.

"Normally the airship will only take half an hour, but with rumours of someone spotting Deathgaze, airships have been travelling slowly in order to avoid getting the attention of it," the clerk said. "If you want to go by sea it will take three days. It is much safer, though, as sea routes are not affected by both jagd and Deathgaze."

"Ok, this sounds bad enough," Lyxshel sighed. "We can get there sooner, but we'll have to be careful about this monster, or we can get there later, but we are guaranteed to be safe. Well, your choice, leader."

"As leader I order you, Lyx, to decide," Xion giggled.

"No fair!" Lyxshel said.

"If you two are not choosing, then I will," Xaila said, turning to the clerk. "We'll take the airship."

"Ok, that will be 600 Gil for three people," the clerk said. Xion handed her the money before turning to Xaila. "You really know how to ruin other people's fun, do you?"

"I'm in no mood to joke around. Xemnas is gathering hearts with every passing minute and we need to take care of him before Kingdom Hearts is complete," Xaila said.

"She has a point, as much as I hate to say it," Lyxshel said.

"Then what should we do now? We have two hours left to spare," Xion asked.

"Well you can always board the airship early and locate your cabin. You are free to roam as long as you have the ticket," the clerk answered.

"We'll keep that in mind," Xion said.

Two and a half hour later, the group arrives in Alexandria without even the slightest problem. Somehow they managed to avoid Deathgaze and now that they have been to Alexandria they can use corridors to reach this place now. The place is filled with ruins and the tower stood in the middle, just like what Selene said.

They encountered Kir again, but wouldn't have recognized her if she didn't greet them first. Now she possesses icy blue hair and her eyes are very pale blue. Traces of her old auburn hair can be seen.

"What took you so long?" Kir asked.

"You..." Xion said. "Sorry I don't have time to chat. We need to get Alexander's help."

"And neither do I. So I'll cut to the chase," Kir said as she grabbed Xion on her shoulder and flings her using only her left arm towards a nearby worn building, causing Xaila and Lyxshel to look at Kir in shock. "I'm here for that keyblade."

Lyxshel finds this situation to be déjà vu. It is then that she remembered. She did the same thing to Sora in Castle Oblivion when she tried to get the keyblade off him.

"Your point being?" Xion asked angrily. She emerged from the ruins looking exactly like a unique nobody herself, although her new appearance is a big proof that she is indeed part of Sora.

"It is originally his. Return it to me, and I'll let you go pass, kid," Kir said.

"Kid, huh?" Xion asked. "If that is how you see me, I think you'll blush pretty pink after I kick your ass!"

Xaila and Lyxshel are equally shocked at Xion's sudden change in attitude. Xion slashes her keyblade at Kir, who deftly dodges it by leaping to a nearby pillar stylishly.

"Here's a helpful hint," Kir said. "Take a tip from your elders."

Xion attempts to slash Kir once more time but Kir parried Xion's keyblade using both of her hands before kicking Xion away from her and bombards them using her handguns, which shoots magic bullets rather than solid projectiles. Xion tries to blast Kir with magic but every single blast of magic is expertly shot before it reaches her. Kir also occasionally taunts the 'younger' girl, causing her to drop her guard before Kir lunges to her. Xion finds it hard to believe that Kir, who is the Organization's fourth replica, is much stronger than her in combat although she is modelled after someone who cannot really fight. Not to mention, Kir is also capable of transforming into a nobody form much like herself, although hers resembles Kairi and still retains her Judge Magister plate armour. After the fight lasts for ten minutes without anyone getting the upper hand, Xion managed to knock Kir's claymore out of her hands. Xion then follows her move by lunging towards Kir. For a split second, victory seems to be in Xion's grasp, but once again Kir dodges Xion's attack, causing Xion to fall and land flatly on her face. Xion tries to turn but she met Kir's sword on her neck.

"You cooled off yet, kid?" Kir asked. Xion merely give her a death glare. Both of them are now back to their regular selves. "What's the matter? Why the glare?"

"You... you've been making fun of me from the beginning," Xion said. Lyxshel remembers this happening. It's the exact same line that she said to Sora, and she also gets a similar response.

Kir helped Xion to stand before placing her claymore over her shoulder. "That thing is used to keep Draconia separate from other worlds. I can't have something with that kind of power floating around unchecked now, can I? It's gotta stay with the actual keyblade master."

"I need this," Xion said while looking at her keyblade.

"Then keep it," Kir said. Now the three former Organization members looked at Kir with both disbelief and confusion. A few moments ago she seems intent on liberating the Keyblade from Xion and now she's telling her to keep it. "Now that you're much calmer, get going."

The three walked past her as quickly as they could but stopped in their tracks when they heard her asking something.

"What are your names?" Kir asked without even bothering to look at them.

"I'm Xion. These two are Xaila and Lyxshel. You're Mizuki, right? Not a bad name," Xion said as her group continued walking towards the tower.

"Neither is yours," Kir said as she looked at the girls. Deep down, she wished she can help, but this fight is theirs and theirs alone.

A flaming corridor opened, revealing Rye. Apparently he watched the amazing display earlier on, judging from the smirk on his face.

"You letting her go?" Rye asked.

"Yeah. I figured she can do the right thing," Kir said.

"I know it's not our business but I do have a feeling that this is gonna get ugly somehow," Rye said worriedly. "I must convince the Judgemaster so that you, me and little Thetis can be sent to aid the keyblade master."

"Well if Xion screws up then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," Kir said, returning Rye's smirk. "Or maybe I'll leave it up to Thetis. It's up to our leader after all."

The girls reached the point right outside the tower. Although its surroundings are in ruins, the tower itself is not. The girls camped there that day, wishing to take on the tower, which is known for its ninety floors, tomorrow at full strength.

* * *

**(Day 6-7: Tower of Memories Floors 1-20)**

"Anyone else noticed that there's something weird about this tower?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. The walls seem empty, but occasionally they will flicker and some images will run through them as if they are some kind of giant screen," Xaila said.

"That's because this tower is made using the memories of those who has visited it at least once and others who know them..."

"Who's there?" Lyxshel said, surprised at the monotonous, yet digitized voice.

"I am the keeper of this tower. If you wish to meet me, you have to climb up to the top."

"You are Alexander, the Light aspect, are you not?" Xaila asked.

"Indeed I am. It surprises me that you are still here, Cecily. I thought you have claimed your light and left for a greater journey?"

"No. I am her nobody. Her dark half," Xaila said.

"No wonder your scent is the same. In any case, climb the tower. It is there you will have a chance meeting with both your destiny and myself."

* * *

Hours have passed ever since they entered the tower. They realized only one thing almost every four floors they will encounter a crystal that they can use to get some food. Multiple heartless stood in their way as usual, but since they are memory based, they didn't release any hearts. Xion find it weird that heartless is patrolling this tower.

"Those things are simply those pulled from your memories. Nothing more."

"You can read my head?" Xion asked.

"It's because you're element is light, dear. As long as there's light in you, I can sense your thoughts. How clear, however, depends on how strong your light is."

When they reached the tenth floor, the walls starts to flicker again and this time, the images didn't just play on the walls. Phantom version of the people they know appeared in the tower's hallway.

* * *

"Are you sure we should keep climbing this tower?" Noel asked. Somehow Xaila know that this vermillion haired girl in white and red robes is called Noel.

"I did tell you that you guys don't need to come. If I want to gain the purity necessary to help Cecily on her quest, I have to climb this tower," Chris said.

"If we don't come, Selene would've been worried," a lavender haired boy said. On his belt was a hilt of a sword. "She said you have suicidal tendencies."

"Well, if you knew that you abandoned your own family members, what would you do to redeem yourself?" Chris said. "Little by little, the darkness took control of me and I took up the wretched glade. I was fortunate enough to have my own little sister stop me in that madness. I tried to help her conquer the great darkness, but the crystal rejected me. I was too... dark to even use it."

"At least you've been holding on to your light," a rusty brown haired boy said. "That should allow you to conquer your darkness."

Chris looked on to his crystalline sword. "This glade actually chose me as its current wielder despite the fact that it is a weapon made of light. I have to ask Alexander why."

"Maybe because you'll be needed in the future," a crimson haired girl said. Her hair is styled much like a boy's with the exception that hers is slightly longer. She carries a weapon that looks like a hybrid between a gun and a sword.

"Who knows," Chris said.

* * *

They climbed on further to reach the twentieth floor. The enemies from the eleventh to the twentieth floor seem to be tougher species of heartless, but still no sweat for the girls. They took a longer time since they were tired from climbing the first ten floors without getting enough sleep. Lyxshel can sense that they have already spent a single day without sleeping as she is yawning along the way.

"Do you think we should..." Lyxshel said after yawning again. "Keep climbing?"

"We should if we want to clear this tower as fast as possible," Xaila said. Her eyes also show her tiredness.

"I dunno, but I don't think I could go on any moment," Lyxshel said.

Once again, the apparition of Chris and his gang appeared once more.

* * *

"You!" Chris said. In front of him is a familiar person clad in Azure armour. "What are you doing here?!"

"The time has come for my resurrection! This time, I will take my body back!"

"I'll never allow you to control my head again!" Chris said as he attacked his old self using his new crystal glade. The Azure Knight himself is wielding his old cursed glade. The two clashed. The apparition vanishes and when it reforms, the Azure Knight lied on the ground, stabbed in its torso using the new crystal glade that Chris uses.

"How... how did you get stronger within a short time... impossible!" the Azure Knight said.

"I believed in my heart. The darkness will be there within it, but Selene's light will keep it away from your reach," Chris said.

"Noooo!" the Azure Knight said as he vanished. Being weakened considerably, the seals placed on the cursed glade caused the Azure Knight to be re-sealed within the blade once again. Chris picked his old weapon up before combining both swords at the hilt, forming a double sided sword. He swings it around for a test run before both swords changed colour, as if the darkness in the cursed glade and the light within the crystal glade counteracted each other.

"Now this is a perfect weapon for one like me," Chris said.

* * *

"I'm tired. Let's take a break right now," Lyxshel complained.

"I would rather keep climbing, but since you're tired, we might as well take a rest," Xion said. "What about you?"

"I'll manage," Xaila said. "Alexander's tower is a hundred floors high. We should be able to conquer it in four more days, if we follow Lyxhsel's schedule."

"Five days... I wonder if we can clear it before Axel and the others found us," Xion said. Lyxshel had fallen asleep.

"We should be able to. Well, if Lyx is getting a sleep, I think it will be better if we get some sleep as well. We can always continue our climb later. I think it's getting late anyways," Xaila said. "If we can't fight our enemies at 100% fighting capability, we will perish in one of the upper floors soon enough."

"I couldn't agree more," Xion said as she too drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at The World That Never Was...)**

"A boy?" a lavender haired boy said. "Days after infiltrating the castle and they sent a boy to fight me?"

Roxas looked upon his opponent. This boy is capable of infiltrating the castle and eliminating their nobody minions singlehandedly without even being detected by anyone other than the superior. He must have some tricks up his sleeve to be able to do so.

"This is rather disappointing but still I encountered the very person that I'm trying to find, at least," he said. "The name's Techno. In case you didn't know, rock sack."

"It's Roxas! And how did you know my name?" Roxas asked.

"A girl with a keyblade asked me to find you," Techno said.

"Xion!?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know what her name is but she did tell me that I am to bring you to her, by force if necessary," Techno said as the sword hilt that is on his hip flew into his hand. It is actually a lightsaber!

As the fight within the Hall of Empty Melodies dragged on to outside at the Naught's Skyway, Demyx accidentally joined in the fight. He warped right into the fight to see Roxas getting slightly overwhelmed.

"Hey Rox... hey! Who are you!" Demyx said while pointing his finger at Techno.

"None of your business," Techno said as one of his arms make a choking motion at Demyx. Demyx instantly felt something's wrong and struggled to breathe.

"Ugh... Roxas... What's..." Demyx struggled to speak. "This... guy... doing???"

Techno electrocuted Demyx using his Chaos Lightning spell before hurling Demyx at Roxas. Roxas caught his old friend, causing Demyx, who Techno turned into a 'lightning grenade' to explode with electricity, frying both of them. Though, it is Demyx who took the lion's share of the damage. He fainted as soon as the electricity is over.

"Oooh... my head... everything's... spinning..."

Roxas ran a few steps backward towards the balcony overlooking the Hall of Empty Melodies with Techno hot on his trail. Roxas called upon his Samurai nobodies to attack Techno from behind, yet Techno managed to fling all of them off towards him, using them as lightning grenades to attack Roxas with.

'_Man. Even calling nobodies only gave him more things to throw me with.'_ Roxas thought.

"You can't beat me, boy!" Techno said as he launches bolts after bolts of electricity.

"Roxas!" Axel said as he teleported in.

"Axel! Watch out! This one's dangerous!" Roxas said as Axel attempted to attack Techno from behind.

Techno used his psychic repulsion skill to knock both Roxas and Axel off their feet and send them flying backwards. He threw his lightsaber towards Roxas before controlling it mentally to keep Roxas busy before going to deal with Axel using his own psychic powers alone. He flung the castle's decorations one by one towards Axel, who dodges it easily. When Axel decided to throw his chakrams, however, Techno used his psychic powers to grab hold of the flaming chakrams and hurl it back towards Axel, pinning him against the wall. It is there that Techno electrocuted him nonstop. Roxas snapped when he heard his best friend's yell of pain.

Roxas immediately attacked Techno using his Event Horizon limit break before shooting rays after rays of light that overwhelmed Techno.

"Gah... you're stronger than I thought, but I must fulfil my mission!" Techno said as the duel resumed. In his rage, Roxas didn't even give Techno a chance to breathe; neither does he give Techno a chance to counterattack. Techno found himself unable to keep up with his opponent. Roxas knocks him off the ground before slamming his face into the castle walls twice and flinging him back to the floor. Once again, both of them have their weapons clashing.

"Ugh... I can't believe you managed to back me into a corner... but know this... Xemnas would not always be your master... I sense... only... his majesty?!" Techno said before Roxas mustered all the strength he had to make Techno's Lightsaber burns his own eyes. After causing Techno to be temporarily blinded, Roxas used his remaining strength to knock Techno off the castle into the abyss below. Halfway through his fall, however, Techno used his teleportation skill to reappear back at the mansion in Kalm, where Chris met him.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"That Roxas kid... I took out his two friends and he went into a rage. He forces my lightsaber to my eyes," Techno said.

"Maybe you should've focused on him first," Selene said as she nursed Techno's eyes. "Your eyes might not recover you know. There is only 33% chance that it will."

"It's alright. I depended more on my other senses anyway," Techno said.

"You... always trying to act tough," Selene giggled. "Ever since the day we met each other."

"That's the Techno we know all right," Chris said.

* * *

**OC Introduction**

**Techno**

A master lightsaber wielder who also has the capability to telekinetically fling objects using his psychic powers. He studied under a master from another world before returning home to Draconia to spread the new way of fighting. Extremely intelligent, but very arrogant. Rarely gets worked up and often teases his friends whenever he's not sharing information. Those traits caused him to appear condescending and antagonistic even to his own friends. He's a lone wolf by nature.


	8. Tower of Light

**Week 40, Day 1-2: The Tower of Light**

The girls woke up in the morning to resume their climb despite Lyxshel's misgivings. Although grumbling and complaining, Lyxshel did her share of the task well. Floors 21 onwards seem to have very few enemies, but each room possesses a puzzle that they need to solve. The puzzles get harder and harder as they went on with their climb and soon enough, they are stuck on floor 29.

"What the..." Xion said. She looked at the cryptic words left behind on the pillar. "It says to extinguish green flames to open the path forwards while avoiding the red flames."

"I don't see any green flames..." Lyxshel said.

"Maybe the words mean those guys?" Xaila pointed towards a few statues that lie still in the corner of the room. Two of them are emitting green fire while one of them is emitting red.

"So we should shatter the statues?" Xion said as she approached the statue, only to find out that it becomes alive when she steps too close. It attempts to bite her but she skilfully dodged backwards. "Whoa! It's alive!"

"We'll destroy it then," Lyxshel said as she fired a number of ice arrows at it. The statue shattered and green cubes forms on the gap between the platform they are standing now and the exit.

"Now I get it!" Xion said. "We'll just find those statues we ignored earlier on to form the bridge!"

When they finished the tenth statue, the bridge solidifies and becomes safe for them to walk on. They proceeded to the door to find an inscription on it.

'_Here lies a guardian. First of three. Those without endurance, turn back.'_

"Endurance test?" Xion asked.

"Indeed, young keyblade master. We shall see if you and your friends can endure."

"Shall we open it then?" Lyxshel asked.

"We should, if we want to proceed," Xaila said.

Xion pushed the door open to meet a blinding light. When they regained their sight, they found themselves in a desert.

"Whoa! How did we get here?" Xion asked.

"A desert... somehow I have a bad feeling about the rocks here," Xaila said.

"Why so? It's just a rock. I don't think it can..." Lyxshel said before the rock shivered and moved, causing Lyxshel to lose her balance and fall. "Whoa! What the!?"

The giant rock Lyxshel is leaning to turns out to be a giant rocktoise. Rocktoises are giant tortoises that have survived for a long time, even its shell and skin has petrified. It looked among them with its angry eyes.

"Looks like it's unhappy, Lyx," Xion said nervously. "Maybe it doesn't like being mistaken as a rock."

"Well it does look like one!" Lyxshel protested. Xaila sighed.

"Let's just kick its ass and move on, shall we?" Xaila said.

"Yeah, let's," Xion said.

Physical attacks did almost no damage to the gigantic tortoise. It grunted as it tried to stomp or petrify the three girls. Occasionally it would retreat inside its shell before spinning at a rather fast speed, hitting its target squarely on the stomach. Xion dodge rolled expertly to the side, remembering her encounter with Kir. Since Xaila's the one holding on to a shield, she took the brunt of the rocktoise's attacks while Xion and Lyxshel occasionally passes her a couple of healing spells. It is a battle of attrition, as they would expect for the test of endurance. The rocktoise gets stronger with every passing minute and the amount of their curative spells and items goes lower. An hour later, the rocktoise falls, thus dispelling the desert mirage that it has been causing. They are back in the empty room now as another series of mirages of people that they know plays in front of them.

* * *

Cecily and Freja arrived in the elven village when the ring triggers and burns the entire village down.

"The ring!" Cecily said. "This is what we were sent to do!?"

"Our liege wishes this village torched!" Freja was shocked at the revelation.

"But why?!" Cecily said as she slammed her fist to the ground. "WHY?!?!"

They heard sobbing and turned around to find the source of the sobs. It is a young elfin girl. Probably around seven years old. She's crying on a woman's body.

"Mother! You can't die! Just because your dragon did!" she said between her sobs.

"I've heard of their lot. Men who can conjure espers --- summoners. However when their esper died, their life too will be gone," Freja said.

"Then the dragon we slay along the way was... her mother's?!" Cecily asked, feeling even guiltier as the time passes. Apparently, the girl heard this as well, so she turned towards them with a face that shows a mixture of both anger and fear. "You! You're the ones who slew her dragon?!"

"We're sorry. We had no idea this would happen to..." Cecily said, however, she is interrupted.

"Our liege wants us to slay every single one of this people," Freja shook her head as she pointed her lance at the girl. "Foul work to be sure, but we have to kill the girl as well."

"You would raise your weapon against a defenceless child?!" Cecily said as she stood between Freja and the girl with her shield raised in defensive stance. "I don't believe you!"

"It's her or us, Alia! Would you set her free and betray your king?" Freja asked.

"Betray him? Any who wished for this is no king of mine!" Cecily said.

"Hmph," Freja said as a smile crept to her face. "I knew you would say that. Quickly! We mustn't linger here! Take the girl away with us! Use force if you have to!"

"Come with us. It's not safe here!" Cecily said while offering the girl her hand, but she swatted it before running off.

"No!" the girl said before she screamed. "Leave me alone! I hate you!"

When she screamed, a lion-like esper caused a great fissure to form between the village and the desert neighbouring it. Cecily and the girl are together, but Freja is nowhere to be found.

"Sorry, Freja," Cecily said as she lifted the unconscious elfin child up. "I wish I could have searched for you but this girl's life is in danger even as I speak."

* * *

"I remember..." Xaila said as she watched the spectres disappear. "I killed someone's mother... I took her life with my very own hands when I slew her esper."

"Cheer up," Xion said. "That's already behind us. By the way, why Alia?"

"Alia is the name my adoptive parents give me. Cecily is my real name," Xaila said.

"No wonder Freja calls you Cecily then," Lyxshel smiled.

"Cecily must've abandoned the name Alia when she took up the holy sword --- when I was born," Xaila said. "Still, I have to return to her. I may be her old self but I'm still half of what she is. She won't win a battle using only half of her strength."

"You'll find her. I'm sure," Xion said. "But please, stay with me until I can convince Roxas to leave and find Sora with me."

"We will," Lyxshel grinned. "True friends sticks with each other to the very end, don't they?"

"For once, I agree with you," Xaila said.

"What do you mean by that!?" Lyxshel protested.

"Guys, let's have some rest before we continue on, shall we? I think I'll have tortoise phobia for a while," Xion said.

"I'll second that," Xaila said.

* * *

Meanwhile... in The World That Never Was, the Knights have dispatched their second agent to capture Roxas for Xion. Rye walked slowly in the Hall of Empty Melodies, looking around.

"Amazing," Rye said. "To think that the Organization would have made this castle for a stronghold. Their leader must be as strong as Zodiark, the esper of darkness."

Axel spotted this armoured stranger from above and motioned towards Roxas, who was walking nearby. Both of them looked downwards at him and wandered what that guy could possibly be looking for.

"Is that guy lost or something?" Roxas asked.

"You bonehead. I think he's sent by the guy with the purple energy weapon thingy from before," Axel said. "You blinded him, remember?"

"Right... so another person is after me again..." Roxas sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have blinded that guy in the first place and let him catch you. We can find out which world he is from by tracking you down," Axel said.

"But you're my best friend and I can't just leave you electrocuted right?" Roxas said.

"I see your point," Axel said.

"So what are we going to do about that guy?" Roxas asked.

"Let the higher ups deal with him," Axel sighed as he walked out of the room. Roxas did the opposite and warped down to appear behind the armoured man. He summoned his keyblade, ready to hit him but the man parried the blow using his claymore which he carried.

"Back attack? I always know nobodies have no sense of honour," he said.

"What do you know about honour?" Roxas asked. "You sneaked into the castle!"

"Sneaked? With the armour making that entire racket every time I made any movement I can hardly call it sneaking into the castle," he said. "I'm sure that you're not the only one who heard everything."

True enough, Axel reappeared with Demyx. The three of them surrounded the judge from three different sides.

"See? Nobodies have no sense of honour," he said as he readied his katana. "First a back attack, followed by a gang attack."

"Whatever," Axel said before Roxas blocked him.

"He's after me. That's why I'm gonna fight him first," Roxas said.

"Alright then," Axel said.

"At least the keyblade master does have some sense of honour," he said before he got ready. He sat down on the floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies, katana at the ready.

Roxas ran to him in an instant for the first attack, but Rye dodged to the side, causing him to miss his attack. Roxas turned and found himself meeting face to face with Rye's katana, parrying it in time to avoid getting cut. Of course, the judge has already predicted this and brought the blunt edge of his claymore to Roxas' side, knocking him off balance.

"Get up. You're not that weak if you managed to blind a former judge," Rye said.

"That guy with an ethereal blade is a former judge?" Roxas asked as he got up.

"Yes he is. A strong one at that," Rye said as he placed his claymore back on his shoulder and readies his katana once again. "Give me your best shot, kid and don't disappoint me."

Axel and Demyx watched the exchange for quite some time before they found themselves pretty bored. Both Roxas and the judge seem to be equally matched, but Axel can tell that the judge is holding himself back. That guy is much stronger than this; Axel can feel his aura getting stronger every time he parries a blow.

"Roxas! Be careful! That guy is building up his strength as you fight!" Axel said.

"What?" Roxas asked. The judge too stopped attacking when Roxas is distracted. Instead, he sat on the ground meditating.

"That guy goes stronger as the time runs by. You got to get him fast enough!" Demyx said.

Roxas looked at the meditating judge and knocked his helmet twice, indicating that he's ready to continue the fight. Rye stood up and returned to his fighting stance. Another five minutes passed before Roxas threw his keyblade and let himself seem wide open and when the judge goes in for the kill, he dodged it and calls his keyblade back before delivering a powerful counter to the judge's helmet. It cracked open and blood flowed past the face. The judge reeled back in pain while clutching his now revealed face, showing his jade green eyes and red hair, which is very similar to someone Roxas knew and that someone is standing right there.

"You're... me?" Axel looked at the young judge with disbelief. Axel can tell that he's hurt as blood streamed endlessly.

"You... saw it..." Rye said. "You... saw my face..."

"Sorry," Roxas said. "About breaking your helmet."

Rye's yell of anger caused the three of them to close their eyes and ears. What they saw when their eyes are opened was not a wounded boy, but a rogue nobody. Rye's face now has the symbol of the organization and his dark armour becomes silvery white. His skin now bears the shades of white, silver and blue. However, the nobody symbol on his face is red rather than the usual gray.

"Everything shall burn!" Rye's voice, now deeper and his appearance mirror that of a unique nobody. Even both of his swords underwent a change of appearance, now having the symbol of the organization close to the hilt portion and his katana is much longer. Waves of fire erupted from his location, and Axel shielded both of his buddies from the sudden heat wave.

Rye looked towards the three nobodies (or at least that's what the three thought) before walking slowly. The sound of metal in the castle still echoes, although creepily this time as the rogue nobody walked slowly while pointing the katana at Roxas.

"You know, that is so uncalled for. If there's something I hate is me being compared with someone I was modelled after!" Rye yelled.

"Who are you!?" Axel asked.

"A prototype of someone's pet project," Rye said. "I'm the eighth Judge Magister: Rye the Fury of the Raging Inferno! Be consumed by fire!"

Rye conjures two spheres of fire, one being white while the other is violet before hurling the white one at the group, followed by the violet one. "Go down in flames!"

It caused a large impact to the castle walls that knocks out all three nobodies as well. Obviously unprepared to withstand an immediate powerful attack like that, however a timely gust of wind saved them from being taken by Rye. Xaldin blocked his path and prompted Rye to retreat through a flaming portal.

"Damn! I almost had the boy!" Rye said as he retreated.

"The hell is that?" Xaldin wondered as the flaming portal vanished. "I don't recall seeing a lesser nobody assaulting a member, let alone not following orders."

"But he left something," Xigbar said as he appeared upside down, grabbing Rye's broken helmet. "I'm sure we can track him down using this."

"For once I agree with you," Xaldin said before he muttered something.

"What was that?" Xigbar asked.

"Nothing. Let's drag them back to their rooms," Xaldin said as he used his lances to 'grab' the three unconscious nobodies by their hoods to bring them back to their respective room. Rye didn't return back to headquarters, causing Kir to be slightly worried.

* * *

Xion woke up earlier than the others and tidied her hair up before Lyxshel woke up. Xaila is the last to wake up for some reason, even though she is always the early riser normally. She also complained about not getting much sleep.

"Not getting much sleep? Why?" Xion asked.

"I keep having nightmares of killing innocent people," Xaila said as she yawned.

"C'mon! You need to learn to let stuff go!" Lyxshel said.

"I got a lot on my mind lately," Xaila sighed.

"Maybe if we keep climbing then it will distract you from those thoughts," Xion said.

"Maybe," Xaila said.

The girls resumed their climb and met with more confusing puzzles. This time, the rooms serve as a puzzle and the three felt as if they're hamsters in a maze. Sometimes they would need to make daring jumps; other rooms force them to climb up. When they reached the 35th floor, three pedestals stood in front of them.

"What are these things?" Xion wondered.

"There's an inscription on the dais," Xaila said as she read the inscription carefully. "We are to choose what to give up in order to open one of the three doors behind the pedestals."

"Giving up?" Lyxshel asked.

"Lyx... you can be soo dumb and dense sometimes yet you always managed to pull through. I'm intrigued," Xaila said sarcastically.

"Excuse me!" Lyxshel said. "I guess it's because my brother is an occasional idiot like myself. Maybe idiocy is something that you need."

"No wonder you never seemed worried," Xion grinned.

"That aside, what should we give up? Wealth, steel or magic?" Xaila asked.

"Steel?" Xion asked.

"I don't know what that means either," Lyxshel said.

"I'd say wealth," Xaila said.

"Ok then. Wealth it is," Xion said as she touched the pedestal, opening the door to the threshold of wealth. It is then that they realized their items are gone.

"Okay..." Lyxshel said. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"And all those time I've been synthesizing Elixirs with the moogles gone in a flash," Xaila grumbled.

"Don't worry. We are not so evil as to steal your items. You gave up your wealth to climb and in doing so we prevented you from using items. Reach the 70th floor and we'll give it back to you."

"That sounds so much better," Xion said as the girls resumed their climb with an extra burden over their shoulders. Luckily, they didn't have to deal with anymore puzzles and instead are faced with enemies. After another five hours spent fighting their way through the remaining five floors, they reached the 40th floor. Exhausted, they sat down and used the giant blue crystal to recover their strength slightly. They are in no condition to resume their climb yet, however. Once again, spectres of the past were shown in front of them.

* * *

"Why... why was I so consumed by hatred..." the Azure knight said.

"You've regained your senses then, my nemesis," an old man clad in heavy armour said. "Do you remember your mother's name?"

"My mother... her name is Helena," the Azure knight said.

Shelly and another girl looked towards the azure knight with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Then you're..." a girl said. "Shelly and Clarice's own..."

"Brother?!" a boy with an electric guitar is equally shocked.

"The Azure Knight is my..." Shelly tries to say but she is interrupted.

"That evil blade manipulated you all this while. The moment you grasped that cursed Draglade, you were made easy target to the seeker of darkness' curse," the old man said. "To think... that Helena's children... will be made... to fight... one another..."

The old man collapsed and both the girl and the boy stood by his side.

"Judgemaster Cid!" the boy said.

"We fought him... we hated him... our own brother," Shelly said.

"You two are my sisters," the Azure Knight said.

"But were it me the one who is lured to the cursed draglade, our roles might just have been reversed," the blue haired girl said.

"No... darkness was in me long before all this," the Azure Knight said.

"Huh?" Shelly and her older sister wondered.

"I was the one... who abandoned you two..." the Azure Knight said as he bowed his head in shame as both of his sisters looked at him in shock and disbelief.

_**(Flashback...)**_

_Young Chris looked at his younger sister together with his twin sister. While his twin sister played with the baby, he looked at his younger sister from outside the house before he shifted his gaze towards the moon._

"_A vile thing isn't she? That younger sister of yours..."_

"_Who's speaks?" Chris asked._

"_She is the root of your parent's deaths..."_

"_What?!" Chris said disbelievingly._

"_If it weren't for her, your parents would still be alive!"_

"_N-no! You're wrong! I..." Chris said._

"_And you are that vile half-breed!"_

"_Stop it! Stop talking in my head!" Chris said as he clutched his head._

"_I name you Nightmare!"_

_**(End of Flashback...)**_

"I took the both of you away from our village home when you're still an infant, Shelly," the Azure knight said. "I drugged you two to sleep and left you outside another village."

"No..." Shelly said as she fought the tears forming in her eyes.

"After that, I hid in the borderlands. Wracked by my guilt, too ashamed to even show my face. Slowly but surely, I descended this dark stairway into madness," the Azure Knight said as he removed his helmet, showing the girls their brother's now scarred face with half of it covered in scales, much like a dragon would. His right arm too has become a claw. All this while, they thought the claw is part of the armour. There's a single dragon wing on his right shoulder, which is not a decoration, but his. "I cannot even dare to beg you for forgiveness, but I'm glad that you survived. What better a pawn could that man have possibly chosen other than this?"

Chris turns away and began walking back towards the control room of the tower.

"Where are you going, nemesis?" Cid asked.

"Putting an end to all this," Chris said.

"You'll not be able to do it alone, you know. I'll help you," Cid said. Chris waited for his old rival to reach him before turning back and looking longingly towards his two siblings.

"Farewell, Shelly. Goodbye, Clarice. Take care of Shelly for me," he said sadly.

"Hey Shelly, is this alright?" the boy with the electric guitar asked.

"Volt..." Shelly said.

"Our brother... he means to die..." Clarice said.

"Our... brother..." Shelly muttered.

"He's your brother!" the girl with a pair of chakrams said.

"Wendy..." Shelly said.

"He has your blood! He's one of your remaining living family members!" Wendy said.

"..."

* * *

"Big bro..." Lyxshel looked upon the spectres as it disappeared.

"Who was those two? They look like a female version of Axel and a modern version of Demyx," Xion said.

"The one with electric guitar is called Hivolt. Volt for short," Shelly said. "He can't really fight, but he always tries his best. Whenever he plays his guitar, bolts of electricity shoot from above so he tends to leave the frontline fighting to my sister and Wendeen."

"Wendeen?" Xaila asked.

"We call her Wendy for short. Wendeen fights gracefully using those chakrams of hers. She has been a good friend of mine ever since I am a kid, so that explains my initial attachment towards Axel, I guess," Lyxshel said. The spectres are forming again for some unknown reason.

* * *

"Someone like you could never understand the bonds of family and friendship!" Shelly yelled as she pointed her bow towards a boy around her age.

"Oh? This coming from someone whose brother abandoned her when she is a baby?" he retorted before he laughed menacingly. Shelly's face showed a mix of disbelief, shock and sadness before eventually she broke down and cried after remembering everything.

"Waaah!"

"How dare you make my sister cry!"

"Eh?" the boy turned around to see an angry Chris. Chris delivered a mean uppercut to the boy straight in the face, causing him to be flung ten feet into the air. "Mphwargh!"

Chris then turned around and hugged his sister before patting her back gently.

"There there, sister. Don't cry," Chris said. "Don't cry. I'm here."

* * *

The three girls shared a good laugh when the spectres vanished once again.

"You should see the look on that boy's face!" Xion said between her laughs.

"Nii san got him good!" Xaila said.

"As always!" Lyxshel said.

"Let's rest and we'll continue for tomorrow," Xion said while she tried to stop laughing.

"Agreed, lets," Lyxshel said.

"Whatever," Xaila said.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Hivolt asked Wendeen.

"We're here to do a favour for Shelly," Wendeen smiled towards Hivolt which caused him to slightly blush.

"A favour, huh..." Hivolt said.

The two of them walked slowly from the Alley in Between towards the castle. When they reached the memory skyscraper, they stopped and hid behind one of the buildings in order to see the trio that is staring at the wide screen TV mounted on the building.

"Oh. That spikey blonde is our target?" Hivolt asked. His blonde hair partially hiding half of his face. Blue eyes scanned the three figures ahead.

"Yup. You got a couple of water spells handy?" Wendeen asked.

"Well, I just learned them so don't expect it to be great," Hivolt said as he conjured his electric guitar and played a tune. The three nobodies looked towards the location where the music is playing from and was met with a strong gust of wind followed by a fog.

"Great. A fog. I wonder, who played that music?" Demyx said as he conjured his sitar.

"I can't see!" Roxas said.

"Neither do I. Sometimes I wish Xaldin is with us," Axel said, chakrams out and in killer position.

Being used to combat in misty weather, both Hivolt and Wendeen moved upwind without the nobodies realizing it. It is when the mist disappears that the three turned to face their opponents.

"What the!?" Demyx looked at the pair of strangers in front of him. One, a boy, is using an electric guitar. The other person, a girl, has a pair of green coloured chakrams.

"Hello. We're here for the boy. Shelly's orders," the girl said.

"Shelly?" Demyx asked.

"Lyxshel's other. I never thought..." Axel said.

"Who are you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Former Judge Hivolt," the blonde boy said. "Master of music and lightning."

"Former Judge Wendeen," the emerald haired girl said. "Master of assassination and wind."

"Whoo boy... two against three now that a few people have failed in taking Roxas eh?" Axel wondered.

"Hivolt, take on mullet boy," Wendeen said. "I'll handle the redhead."

"What about the keyblade master?" Hivolt looked at Wendeen.

"Shelly wants him uninjured," Wendeen said.

"Alright then," Hivolt said as he started playing. "Here we go! Thunderstorm!"

"You're mine!" Wendeen said while hurling her wind augmented chakrams at Axel, who countered using the same attack.

Roxas looked at Hivolt before looking at Wendeen. He didn't know who to strike first. He eventually decided to attack Hivolt, only to find him being flung backwards whenever he gets too close.

"Roxas! That boy generates a magnetic field as long as he plays!" Demyx said. "And I think our moves are affected by it!"

True enough, the heavy magnetic field caused both Roxas and Demyx to lose their balance. On the other hand, Axel and Wendeen are equally matched.

"Nice moves you got there, girl," Axel said. He tried to ambush Wendeen from behind but she skilfully dodges the otherwise lethal blow.

"You got some nice moves as well," Wendeen said. She blocks Axel's relentless barrage of fire before retaliating with her own gust of wind. "But you know, wind is not used only to blow things."

Axel dropped both of his chakrams to the ground and started gasping for air.

"It controls the pressure and atmosphere around you," Wendeen said while she slowly sashays towards Axel and kicked him in the stomach. "See, what do you think would happen if I were to change the pressure around you?"

Axel looked towards the younger girl and tried to reach for his chakrams but he didn't manage to. He is too exhausted and not to mention that the girl is giving him extra problems by reducing the air pressure around him.

"Axel!" Roxas said as he tried to reach his buddy.

"Nice try, but you won't reach him," Wendeen said as she uses a gust to blow Roxas backwards.

Axel already fainted, but without a scratch. However, Demyx hit the unconscious Axel with water, bringing him back and of course, enraged for his hairstyle is once again wrecked. Wendeen suffered cuts in her face and shoulders due to the unexpected ambush. She disappeared almost as soon as that happened, and Hivolt followed suit.

"Although I really don't like it, looks like I owe you one," Axel said, breathing normally now.

"What are friends for?" Demyx said before grinning.

"But why are our friends sending others to get me?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows? Get ready for next week. It's counterattack time," Axel said.

"You know where the attackers are coming from?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. From Draconia. Xaila and Lyx's homeland," Axel said. "Xigbar scanned the helmet that someone left."

"Why would he leave his helmet?" Demyx asked.

"Well, for one I think Xigbar and Xaldin's timely appearance just saved us from getting our butts kicked," Axel said.


	9. Twilight Princess' Last Stand

**Week 41: Twilight Princess' Last Stand**

**(Day 1: Getting out of the tower)**

They reached the 90th floor as dawn rises. Having pulled an all-nighter did have its effect on the girls as they collapsed when they opened the door which leads to Alexander's chamber. The robotic esper is there and he seems to be sleeping. It turned around and sees the visitors and moved slowly toward them. They felt refreshed as they entered the room and stood before the esper. Xion and Xaila bowed but Lyxshel didn't, causing the other two to force her to.

"Welcome to my inner sanctum," Alexander said. "Sorry but, I am getting rusty. Soon I would be replaced by Ultima for I am too ancient to continue my rule over light."

"Ultima?" Xion asked. She has known that it is the name of a spell, but she didn't know that there is an esper called Ultima.

"Besides, I am here to tell you that your fight is not over yet. In order to leave this tower, you cannot go backwards. Instead you have to keep moving forwards. From now on, you will fight illusions of people you know. Reach the 100th floor and it will be your ticket out of here," Alexander said as he granted his crystal to Xion. "Now this old one can rest as my city no longer exists. I exist to protect Alexandria. Now that Alexandria is long gone, I too shall vanish."

Alexander vanishes and a lady wearing white appears in his place. "Good job, Alexander. I shall continue your legacy as protector of this sacred land."

"You're Ultima?" Xion asked.

"That's right," Ultima said. Xion looked towards the crystal Alexander gave her and a strange glyph appeared in it. "Now, young ones, your destiny awaits. Proceed with caution and let no one sways you from your decisions. Know that we, the espers, will always protect you."

"Will do. Thanks, lady Ultima!" Lyxshel said.

The girls walked to the door at the other end of the room to resume their climb. Once there, they met an illusion of Chris' Azure Knight form, just like what Alexander told them. They defeated him with ease and climbed to the next room. They faced Noel next and the illusion bombarded them with an array of erratic magics, giving them little room to dodge. They defeated her after a tough battle and proceeded onwards. Freja is in the next floor, utilizing attacks reminiscent to Xaldin, except that she only used one spear to do so. Xion also noted that some of Xaila's own attacks seem to be modelled after Freja's. In the next floor is Axel, whom they dispatched easily even though the illusion is not holding back his attacks. Followed by Roxas, Demyx, Judge version of Chris wielding his two sided blade, Rye, Kir, and eventually they reached the top floor. On the top floor, they met Chaos.

"Uh oh... this is bad..." Xaila said.

"Why?" Xion asked.

"Chaos is... well..." Xaila said. "You know why he's called the god of destruction by some people?"

"Because of his fierceness?" Lyxshel asked.

"Duh... not only that, if we're fighting him, that means we will be fighting ourselves. That's what he always does to me last time and I think this illusion won't be any different," Xaila said.

True enough, Chaos splits himself into three equal sized beings which eventually assumed the stance of each girl, with their own weapons. The copy in front of Xaila uses the Ominous Blight, while the others used Kingdom Key and multiple weapons respectively.

"Great... what do we do now?" Xion asked.

"Okay, here's his usual drill. One of these three contains his 'brain', which is the only part that can be damaged," Xaila said. "He will keep this up until he merges his parts back as one entity where he will start bombarding us with high level magics."

They fought with their mirrors who used their abilities against them, although eventually the three 'clones' starts targeting others that is not their original.

"This isn't meant to happen!" Xaila said as she parried another blow from Chaos' keyblade.

"You mean he never does this before?" Lyxshel asked as Chaos dropped down from above.

"Nope, never!" Xaila said as she dodges the rather powerful strike.

The battle goes on for a few more minutes before the Chaos' real form is reformed by merging his clones and true enough, he started bombarding them with powerful high level magics, even using spells that they have never seen or heard before, such as Darkja, Holyja, Scathe, Scourge and Tornado.

They successfully backed Chaos into a corner but he casts Renew on himself and restored his vitality back to the max. Exhausted after defeating nine foes before fighting Chaos, the girls fell to the floor, too tired to do anything else.

"Chaos, stop," a soft voice is heard. "You did well enough to test the girls for their resolve."

Chaos bowed and left using the drainage system of the tower. A blonde lady wearing all white appeared on the middle of the three exhausted girls.

"Now I see that what Ultima says is true. You would even slay your best friends if they block your path," she said. "This kind of resolve is the first I've seen in my days as a goddess."

"You're?" Xion asked. The lady moved her fingers to her lips, indicating that the girls should keep quiet.

"You better rest. I can sense that you're not yet ready for what I see in your future," she said.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Xaila asked.

"Sorry. I can't tell you. It's a secret," she said. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery and today's a gift. That's why they call it 'present'."

"Ah, that age old saying by that turtle sage Ghido," Lyxshel said.

"However, I will try to help you guys out if you ever stumble into a trap. Something dark is approaching, I can feel it. The balance of order and discord has been shifting and until it is over I'll see to it that the balance is returned," she said before disappearing.

After the goddess disappears, a pedestal appeared in her place. After recovering from their tiredness, the three girls touched the pedestal to return back outside the tower. They walked back towards the aerodome when three familiar faces block their path.

"Took your time," Axel said.

"Now let's go back, shall we?" Demyx said. "No more funny business, okay?"

"Why did you three sent people to abduct me?" Roxas asked.

"I wanted to show you something," Xion said. "But not with them around!"

"What's this something is?" Axel asked, but the three girls kept quiet.

"Let us pass," Lyxshel said. "Please. I don't want to have to fight a friend."

"Sorry, we can't. Our lives depend on the outcome of this," Demyx said. "If you guys come back, all of us will be spared. If you didn't or we accidentally caused you to fade, we'll get turned into Dusks."

"I can see that you're hurt with the prospect of getting turned into a Dusk, Demyx. Why don't you join us instead?" Xaila asked.

Now it is Demyx's turn to be unsure. He looked between Axel and Roxas to the girls.

"Join in your little 'uprising'?" Demyx asked. Xaila nodded.

"I... don't know..." Demyx said.

"Whatever you say," Axel said before looking at the girls and summoning his weapon. "But I'm still bringing you back no matter how many times you run away!"

That prompted the girls to use their dark corridors to run back to Kalm, with Axel, Demyx and Roxas hot on their tail by doing the same. The chase through the dark corridor causes them to appear right in the town square and that almost sends everyone running. Kalm is a refugee town and they never would have expected people to actually fight in the town square. Roxas is the only one who didn't, although a single arrow from Lyxshel forced him to. After the three boys have their weapons drawn, the girls banished their weapons and ran towards their shared apartment. The boys tried to move but found themselves unable to. They looked to the ground and they see something gooey holding them down.

"What is this?" Axel asked.

"No one... uses weapons... in my town... without permission," Chaos' voice ringed in their ears as he rose from the ground. Of course they were quite surprised. The see through dragon does resemble a giant heartless in his current form.

"What the heck?!" Roxas said. "Since when did heartless can speak?"

"Because I'm not one!" Chaos said as he uses the skill of a creature known to the town as a Marlboro on them, the one they call 'Bad Breath'. _'That should buy them some time to assault the Organization's headquarters.'_

"What are we gonna do?" Xion asked Lyxshel. "Chaos can't hold the three of them for long."

"We head for Twilight Town," Lyxshel said as she teleported off.

"Alright," Xaila followed suit before Xion also did the same.

* * *

Inside the corridor, they encountered Axel and his group once again. Distracted by Roxas' attempts to stop them from fighting and the girl's reluctance to attack him, Axel took the opportunity to hit the girls at the back of their necks, knocking them unconscious.

"Where are you taking them?" Roxas asked.

"Where else?" Axel said. He is carrying Xion.

"Back home," Demyx said. He is carrying the other two.

* * *

"Where am I?" Xaila asked. She is in the middle of nowhere and everything around her is dark. "Xion? Lyx? Where are you guys?"

Xaila took a step forward, causing bright light to emerge from beneath her feet, revealing that she's standing on a stained glass platform. The main picture on the platform is her other, Cecily, but half of her is wearing her plain black armour with red details while half of her is clad in plain white armour with red details and a red and white cape.

There are five pictures on the side of the platform that is decorated by a pair of moons, one blue and the other red. The five pictures show Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xion and Lyxshel. On the other side of the platform, decorated by a cross which has the sun on its centre, are five pictures as well. They show Noel, Shelly, Freja, Chris and a boy that she didn't remember. Shelly and Noel's faces are sleeping, compared to others that are awake. Cecily is also sleeping in the middle, surrounded by a pair of swords. One black, the other white.

Xaila looked around, scanning her surroundings. Nothing has changed ever since she arrived in this strange world. Maybe she is dreaming. She pinched her cheeks to make sure and yet she felt the pain. She took a few steps forward to the middle of the platform and three different sets of platforms emerge from the edge of the stained glass platform she is standing on. One leads to a dark corridor, another leads to a light based one, while the middle one seemingly lead to nowhere. She walked there and she spotted it: the holy sword. The very same one that is heard only in legends, the Caliburn.

"Caliburn... I thought it only exists in legends!" Xaila said as she grasped the holy sword. It rejected her at first due to her darkness and caused her untold pain as she screamed while she tried to control the sword. After a while, the sword begins to accept her, no doubt because it senses the last glimmer of light within her. Her dark sword changes too. When the Caliburn pulsed steadily in her left hand, the Ominous Blight sheds its old appearance, forming the Tyrving.

"Eh? You wanted me to be your delivery girl?" Xaila asked the holy and dark sword as if both engaged her in a silent conversation. "I see... I understand. Don't worry, I will!"

* * *

Axel just reached the Alley in Between when Demyx yelped.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"That's what's wrong!" Demyx pointed towards the hooded person in front of Axel.

"Huh?" Axel wondered. He looked towards Demyx again. "It's just our friend. Can't be that bad, can she... wait a sec... I have Xion and you have the other two, so who is she?!"

The hooded person took of her hood to reveal Xaila, standing in front of them.

"Two?" Axel asked while looking at the Xaila that Demyx is carrying and the Xaila standing in front of them. The Xaila that Demyx carries then dissolves in dark flames.

"You won't catch me so easily next time," Xaila said. She summoned Caliburn and Tyrving before pointing the dark sword at Axel. "If you excuse me, I came to take what's rightfully mine."

"What's rightfully yours?" Axel asked. "These two belongs to the organization!"

"Yeah. I know," Xaila said. "You three are nothing but mere pawns in his grand design alright."

"Pawns!?" Demyx yelled. "Excuse me for being weak!"

"I didn't say that," Xaila said while pointing at Kingdom Hearts. "I know what Xemnas wanted to do with that thing. It sure does not involve you guys though."

"Doesn't involve? But we played a part in gathering hearts for it!" Axel said.

"That's simple. He lied," Xaila said. "He is going to use that thing to name himself a god."

The three boys looked at her disbelievingly.

"And when he has no further use of you, you'll be disposed off," Xaila continued.

"No... That's not true... we all wanted to be whole again!" Axel said. "Isn't that why the Organization exists?"

"If you really do wanted to be whole, then you would've searched for your heartless instead of randomly killing them," Xaila said. "Just like what we tried to do. Now that we found them, we would like to return to who we are."

The boys felt an ominous presence around them and they tried to teleport out, but apparently it doesn't work.

"Why am I having so much trouble?" Roxas asked.

"Simple. I blocked your ability to do so with my Light," Xaila said while showing them Caliburn. "The sword used to resist me and now it has accepted me."

Xaila's robes changed to white and gold before she begins to attack her former friends. She summons a magical sphere that fires projectiles made of light towards them. While they were busy evading the shots, Xaila hurls her holy sword before teleporting right where it is, and proceeded to hit Demyx in a series of combos, before slamming him down to the ground. She landed on him before moving forward and stabbing the ground, now with the usual Organization XIII attire, to summon dark flames that run along the floor towards Axel. The two were knocked unconscious, leaving Roxas as the only one that is capable of putting up a fight. She then hurls her dark sword towards Roxas. When he parries the thrown blade, he didn't see the dark orbs that Xaila has prepared to blast him with. He was thrown backwards but he immediately stood back up again.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, but you need to come with us," Xaila said, offering her arm.

"You... you'll never convince me to betray my friends!" Roxas said.

"Roxas... you don't know do you? Half of our members who died in Castle Oblivion are due to Axel ordering Lyx to kill them off. We betray each other after earning their trust," Xaila said. "Roxas, only together we can stand against..."

Xaila couldn't finish her sentence. She was stabbed from behind by Axel, who is not really knocked unconscious. She grabbed the chakram that is embedded in her body before looking back towards Axel.

"You faked your condition all along... the title of assassin should be given to you... instead of number twelve..." Xaila spat. "Then again... I should've... known better... than to leave... myself... open..."

"Axel! What are you doing?!" Roxas yelled.

"Getting rid of a traitor!" Axel said as he tried to withdraw his chakram, but Xaila's grip on it is a little stronger than he thought.

"You're a coward, Axel... a coward who wouldn't dare to go against orders even when you know it is wrong," Xaila said despite the fact that she's impaled. "Ugh... I can't die here... I must... return... back to Cecily..."

"Cecily!"

A single lance forces Axel backwards. They looked up to realize another figure dressed in the organization's black coat.

"One of the organization impersonator!" Axel said.

"Cecily! Run! Now!" the person said before she runs off. By the time Axel realized that the attack has been a distraction, Xaila is long gone. However, due to the damage she took from the blow Axel gave her, it is impossible for her to take her friends along as well.

"She escaped. Oh well, at least we have the other two," Axel said while dusting himself off.

"Axel! You attacked our friend!" Roxas said disbelievingly.

"I attacked a traitor," Axel insisted.

"So if I also run away from the Organization, you will eliminate me too?" Roxas asked. Now it is Axel's turn to look at his buddy disbelievingly.

"I..." Axel tried to protest but he is cut off.

"I have to apologize to her," Roxas said as he teleported.

* * *

**(Day 2: Roxas Meets Freja / Lyxshel Gains Her True Powers)**

Roxas appeared in Twilight Town in front of the station, heading to town. Following Xaila's presence is easy enough for hers is a mixture of both Light and Darkness. Sure, her presence has faded slightly, but it's still stable, a proof that she's still alive. He stopped outside the nearby hotel and entered it. One of the rooms holds her presence greatly and he entered it, causing him to go face to face with the tip of a spear.

"What do you want?" the voice from before asked.

"I'm here to apologize..." Roxas said. For the first time in his life, he felt very worried. She looked more than just intimidating. He cannot see her eyes even though her helmet, modelled after a dragon's head, is supposed to show her eyes.

"Apologize all you want, but it won't stop her from fading," Freja said as she turned around to the bed behind her. Xaila is lying there and she's disappearing by the second. Right now she is turning transparent

"No... No no! Don't leave!" Roxas said while tears are forming in his eyes.

"Roxie..." Xaila said as she coughed a little. She placed her left hand on Roxas' face. Her legs are vanishing now. "Don't cry. You're a man right? Real men don't cry."

"But... you're dying..." Roxas said.

"We don't die, Roxie. We disappear," Xaila said. She cannot stop coughing now. If she's still alive, she would've been coughing blood. "Well, see you in the next life, I guess."

"No!" Roxas said as Xaila disappears completely.

"See kid?" Freja said. "The Organization always betrays one another even after they claimed that they got each other's backs or being best friends. Trust me. The dead doesn't shed any tears."

"Why... why? Why!" Roxas said as he slammed his fists on the bed that Xaila was.

"Leave while you still have the chance, kid," Freja said before she disappeared.

* * *

"Where... am I?" Lyxshel asked. She found herself behind bars. She can't conjure a dark corridor either.

"In the castle dungeon, waiting for your punishment," Axel said. "Look, I'm sorry about having to knock you unconscious, but..."

"Where are Xaila and Xion?" Lyxshel asked. Axel flinched at the mention of their name, causing Lyxshel to look at him questioningly. "Where are they? Answer me, Axel!"

"I..." Axel said, not daring to look at the girl's eyes. Roxas appeared, looking very said.

"Sorry, Lyx. I can't help her. She's fading by the time I reached her," Roxas said.

"She... who?" Lyxshel asked.

"Xaila..." Roxas said.

"What happened...? How did she...?" Lyxshel asked as she started sobbing. Xaila's like an older sister to her, their others' birthday being different by exactly one year.

"A chakram through her torso while she's talking to me..." Roxas said. "The organization impersonator caused a distraction so that she could escape but she didn't make it."

"Roxas!" Axel protested.

"I can't believe you, Axel," Lyxshel said. "All this while I thought you are a friend. I was wrong about you."

"I'm... sorry..." Axel said.

"Sorry!?" Lyxshel yelled from within the prison. "Is that all you can say?! It won't bring back the dead!"

Xaldin teleported to the scene and looked at the imprisoned and enraged nobody before smirking.

"Come. Your sentence has been decided," he said.

"Sentence? Don't you mean execution?" Lyxshel asked.

"Come now... who would execute a _**dear friend**_?" Xaldin asked sarcastically.

"You would. Especially after all those embarrassing things that I recorded," Lyxshel said while gripping the bars of her prison. That single sentence alone caused Xaldin to be enraged, sending a single spear in Lyxshel's direction. The young nobody dodged by ducking before placing her hand on it, changing the spear's colour and size to match her perfectly. With all of her weapons assembled, she felt ready to take the organization head on in a solo mission to rescue Xion.

"Thanks Xally. I know you are always a big help," Lyxshel said sarcastically as Xaldin smacked his forehead.

"You two! Stop..." Xaldin is about to say when the three of them looked towards their prisoner. Her weapons are now coloured crimson-gold.

"Here I go! Fervid Blazer!" Lyxshel said as she attacks the prison bars. "Shield! Spear! Axe! Dagger! Magic! Sword! Let's end this now!"

All of Lyxshel's weapons, with exception of her gauntlets and greaves lodged themselves at the bow, which caused it to look fiercer, with the lance serving as the arrow. She shot it towards the prison bars, causing it to shatter and at the same time knocking the three in front of her backwards. Xaldin received an extra trouble of getting buried in rubble. Axel got his legs pinned by the prison's bars and Roxas is fortunate enough since he's only unconscious. Lyxshel walked towards the very person that she used to respect before pulling Axel roughly and shaking him.

"Where is Xion!? Tell me!" she said.

"She's... with Xemnas and Saïx. They said they needed her for something…" Axel said.

"No… they can't be…" Lyxshel said as she dropped Axel to the floor and ran outside towards the area she can detect Sora's aura from.

"She's hiding something..." Axel thought. "Maybe I should've asked her what she found out first instead of killing her immediately."

She ran quickly, refusing to use a dark corridor as she has to be careful this time. Xigbar passed by her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said as he grabbed her. "What's the rush?"

"Uh… I'm kinda busy!" Lyxshel said.

"Oh, getting your sentence decided for you?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah and I'm kinda lost. I don't want to keep the superior waiting," Lyxshel said in a fake tone.

"Oh? Don't worry kid. He's in a good mood today. I doubt he'll make you do anything hard," Xigbar said as he warped off.

"Phew. He bought that one quicker than expected," Lyxshel said as she continued running towards the research sector of the castle which has just recently been repaired. She blasts the door open to reveal Xion, struggling within the experimental pods to escape, her form changing between Sora and her actual appearance.

"Lyx! Help!" Xion said while screaming and writhing in pain. "Get me out of here! Everything hurts!"

Lxyshel shot the control panel before smashing Xion's 'prison' open. She carried her friend like a groom would to his bride and smashed the window open using her body, earning cuts and bruises all over as she did so. She fell to the void below but she opened a corridor just in time to escape. Once they appeared back in the apartment that they share together back in Kalm, Lyxshel placed Xion gently on the bed.

"Where's Xaila?" Xion asked weakly while pulling her hood up. Lyxshel didn't say anything and just looked sorrowfully on the ground.

"She's gone. Axel killed her for betraying the organization," Lyxshel said slowly.

"No… I don't believe you… Axel wouldn't…" Xion said.

"Roxas said it himself. She was talking to him and Axel used the moment to ambush her," Lyxshel said. "We were unconscious the whole time so I think we didn't know what is happening."

"No…" Xion said.

"Look, Xion, don't hide behind your hood. Let me see your face," Lyxshel said. Xion reluctantly did so. Looking at Sora while hearing Xion's voice is scary indeed.

"Let's go and see Kir. Hopefully she would know what to do with this," Lyxshel said.

"Oh. She's a replica too right? If she can change her looks, I'm sure I could as well," Xion said.

"I think so," Lyxshel said. "Don't worry. We'll lie low for a while. You stay here. I'm sure both of us reappearing here would've alerted Selene."

"Selene? Why?" Xion asked.

"She's sensitive to portal and teleportation spells, especially those made using darkness. She's bound to inspect this place and then I can ask her to call Kir," Lyxshel said. "For now, rest. I'm sure you're still hurt after all that."

"You're also hurt, smashing through windows like that!" Xion protested.

"But someone has to keep an eye out," Lyxshel said. True enough, blood trickles slightly from the wounds on her cheek and arm.

"I'll sleep after you. At least I'm not wounded like that," Xion said. "Or you should at least let me patch you up."

Although Lyxshel doesn't like it, she eventually let Xion to bandage her up. Sure, it stings all over, especially when Xion tried to apply the disinfectant to her wounds. She yelped slightly, reminding them of Demyx.

"Come on! Stop struggling," Xion playfully said while Lyxshel whimpered slightly. "Man, after all of your 'knight in shining armour' acts in rescuing a 'captive princess' you still whimpered because of a disinfectant."

"I just imitated someone I know!" Lyxshel said.

"Who?" Xion asked. "Your brother?"

"My older sister. My brother's twin," Lyxshel said.

"Oh. Didn't know about that. Where is she?" Xion asked.

"She is away last time. Maybe she's already back this time," Lyxshel said.

"Good, then we can go and meet her," Xion said. "Now just let me disinfect your wounds."

"Augh!" Lyxshel yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Selene asked as she opened the door. "Oh, it's you, Shelly. Who's the boy? Your new boyfriend?"

"Selene, this is Xion," Lyxshel said.

"For real? What happened to you?" Selene asked.

"Xemnas tried to brainwash me into killing Roxas so that I can become another Sora by giving me a more powerful 'body'. Luckily, Lyx rescued me in time and the whole process is unfinished yet," Xion said. Her appearance once again flickered between her true self and Sora, before stopping at her true self.

"Kir might be able to help you control it," Selene said before turning to one of the men behind her. "You, go find Judge Kir."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"I'll make sure Chaos is alerted of this," Selene said. "Have a nice rest you two. You looked like you deserved it."

"Selene! Can you cast a healing spell for Lyx? She will yell again if I apply the disinfectant further," Xion said.

"Umm, sure," Selene said as she pointed her rapier at Lyxshel. "Renew!"

The glass shards that were stuck on Lyxshel's body are automatically removed while her wounds closed instantly.

"I feel so much better," Lyxshel said cheerfully.

"Great, now we can sleep," Xion said.

"You want me to share the bed with you?" Lyxshel asked.

"Why not? We're both girls," Xion said.

"I wonder if that's really true…" Lyxshel said before Xion's face got really red due to both embarrassment and slight anger. Since Lyxshel is sitting on the edge of the bed while Xion is standing up, she took this moment to pin Lyxshel to the bed and it was at this moment she became Sora again, causing the situation to be very awkward. "Uhh… can you let me go, please? I'll take back what I said about you being half a girl."

"Only this time," Xion said as she let her friend go and lied next to her on the bed. "Next time, I'll make sure I have my way with you first."

"You can't be serious!" Lyxshel said as she placed her weapons on the table before returning to the bed and slept almost immediately.

"I guess she must be pretty tired. I'll have to ask what happened between us getting captured in the corridor and the prison break that she executed some other time I guess," Xion said. She has reverted back to her true self.


	10. The Two Replicas

**Week 42: The Two Replicas**

**(Day 1: Back to Bahamut)**

The two girls walked towards the headquarters of the knights again to meet Kir. She has been quite busy of late and therefore is unable to meet them personally. Before they went out of their home, Lyxshel gave Xion the option of going there hooded or don't speak throughout the journey in order to prevent others from getting freaked out so Xion pulled her hood again just in case she transformed into Sora again along the way.

Both girls sat at the train to Synthesia before taking a private airship from the aerodrome to the sky fortress. In the letter they received while recovering, Kir said that she has arranged transportation for them. They only need to locate someone called Thetis in the aerodome.

After a half an hour journey, they reached the city and purchased a few snacks because they had left during lunch and they moved to the aerodome where they spotted the person that they've been sent to find judging from the description. Long chocolate brown hair with bangs that covers her eyes, leaving them only partially visible, turquoise left and blue right eye, injured right hand held in an arm sling. She looked towards her arm before she looked towards the hooded Xion and approached them.

"A keyblade master," she said. "You must be the one that Kir spoke of. I thought there's supposed to be three of you?"

"She… uh… died," Xion said.

"Oh. Sorry," she said.

"Nah, it's okay. She died trying to save us," Xion said.

"I see," she said. "I'm Thetis, adopted daughter of the knight's own Judgemaster Cid. Kir is like my surrogate older sister. Now follow me. I don't think she'll like being made to wait."

They boarded Thetis' private airship, the Ragnarok and went straight to the headquarters of the knights. Thetis led them to the training room where Kir is meditating.

"Should've known... we just have to wait here then I guess," Thetis said. Xion took off her hood, revealing that she once again has taken Sora's form and looked at the replica that is meditating on the floor. Kir then opened her eyes slowly before looking towards Xion.

"Selene told me what happened to you, Xion," Kir said. "Now sit down and follow me. You have to control yourself now if you want to be able to shift whenever you want to."

"Shift whenever I want to?" Xion ask. Kir simply nodded. "You can do that?"

"Yes. It is a tough thing to do at first, but you'll get used to it," Kir said. "Now meditate and don't let your thoughts stray too far from your real appearance."

"Let's go somewhere and leave those two on their own. Normally Kir doesn't like to be disturbed," Thetis said as she dragged Lyxshel out and closed the door.

"So, you're the final replica?" Lyxshel asked once they are quite far from the door.

"Yes, I am," Thetis said. "But no one else must know about this."

Thetis removed her arm sling to reveal a left arm with silvery white skin, organization insignia at the back of the palm.

"See? This is why my arm is in a sling. It is a little difficult to control sometimes," Thetis said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lyxshel ask.

"We are going to seal any gates that would allow nobodies to travel to this world except one," Thetis said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Seal?" Lyxshel wondered. "Do you even have..."

Lyxshel stared at the keyblade that Thetis is holding using her left arm. "You were saying?" she smirked.

"Oh right," Lyxshel said.

"By the way, my father wanted to give you this in person," Thetis said as she handed her a room key while giggling nonstop. "You and Xion are to share the room at night. Sorry but it's the only one we had."

"Is there anything funny about sharing a room with her?" Lyxshel asked. Apparently she has forgotten what Xion threatened to do to her.

"Oh you're so dense sometimes," Thetis said. "It's just... well... don't do anything I won't do at night, you know."

It takes a while for the information to sink in and Lyxshel flailed her arms desperately. "It's nothing like that!" she said. "Sora still has a girl to return to after all."

"That I know, but what about her?" Thetis asked. "She might not be able to control her 'urges' yet."

"What do you mean?" Lyxshel asked.

"She knows who I am simply by looking at me. If I'm right, then Kir should be the only one who can calm her down," Thetis said.

* * *

"Where's Lyx?" Xion asked after the two girls finished meditating.

"Lyx and Thetis will be shutting down gates to block out entry points," Kir said as she stood up.

"By the way, what's this feeling... When I met Thetis, it's almost as if... I have met her before... not to mention..." Xion said.

"You saw Thetis as yourself," Kir said. "Much like if you looked to the mirror, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Xion asked.

"I did too," Kir said.

"You did?" Xion asked before she realized it. "You saw her as Kairi?"

"Yes," Kir said as she took off her helmet. Xion once again see Kairi instead of Kir, before the image flickered to reveal her true appearance. "See?"

"So the reason why I felt attracted to you is..." Xion said.

"Sora calling out for Kairi," Kir said. "I can feel it too."

"Then who is Thetis modelled after?" Xion asked.

"That would remain a mystery for now," Kir said as she put her helmet on. "About Roxas... there's something that you might need to know."

"Roxas?" Xion asked. At the mention of the boy's name somehow triggered something in her head. "I need Roxas. I need to become whole..."

"If you do that, you'll condemn your original to an eternal slumber," Kir said.

"Eh?" Xion asked.

"I bet you forgot," Kir said. "It will be best if you willingly return yourself to him and guide him to meet Sora."

"What about you?" Xion asked. "Aren't you supposed to return to Kairi?"

"Me?" Kir said. "I don't need to, since the memories used to make me are copied, not stolen."

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

"What do you think we should do now?" Axel asked Roxas.

"I... don't know... maybe I'm leaving the organization for good," Roxas said.

"Leaving?" Axel asked. "You can't be serious!"

"No one will miss me," Roxas said as he walked off, leaving Demyx and Axel on their own. "We want to feel, right? But we can't. We are nobodies after all."

"That's not true, Roxas," Demyx said. "We would miss you."

"First the girls and now this..." Axel sighed. "Destiny really hates me."

"You know, I think Xaila might be right. Xemnas might be using us as disposables," Demyx said as he placed his arm to his chin.

* * *

**(Day 2: Mitis Forest)**

"A forest?" Lyxshel wondered. "The last time I've been here, this place is a desert."

"I think it's because of that gateway that father is talking about," Thetis said. "Let's move."

They reached the gateway, which looked like a transparent real gate with a keyhole in the middle of it. A large nobody is floating around it with someone familiar riding on it.

"Well well, if it isn't Marly..." Lyxshel said.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Marly asked. "This is my private flower garden, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Well this is **my** world you're making your flower garden in, Marly, so get lost!" Lyxshel said.

"So you too have betrayed the organization," Marly said. "You have that look in your eyes."

"Of course, now that I know what 'Mansex' really want!" Lyxshel said, using the nickname that Xigbar calls Xemnas once.

"You want my help?" Marly asked.

"Not if I can help it," Lyxshel said as she brandished her weapons, now complete and controlled it from a distance to strike the former number eleven from his mount.

"Since when did you?" Marly asked as he landed on the ground.

"Yaaah!" Thetis yelled as she tried to attack Marly using her keyblade but was deflected.

"I see. You also get Sora to be your puppet. Impressive," Marluxia said.

"Huh?" Lyxshel asked.

The two girls surrounded the nobody and attacked, using their combination of moves. Lyxshel uses her weapons to strike at him one by one before they fire a beam towards him; on the other hand, Thetis shoots a few Firaga spells followed by a single Reflect Raid.

Both girls blocked his attacks, although Lyxshel does get hit but then she realized that her arm is suddenly in pain.

"Ow... what the heck is that?" Lyxshel wondered as she looked at her arm, which shows the number 88.

"Eighty eight more hits and you're finished!" Marluxia said.

"Dammit," Lyxshel said.

"Fire! Water! Earth! Wind!" Thetis said, summoning four swords that surrounded her before spinning very quickly around her. "I call upon thee! Chaos, King of Metempsychosis!"

The scion arrived in a gust of wind, uprooting many of Marluxia's trees and flowers.

"My forest! My children!" Marluxia said in despair. "You will pay!"

"Sorry about your _**children**_, Marly, but having you alone is more than enough," Lyxshel said.

Soon enough, Marluxia found himself overwhelmed by 'Sora' and Lyxshel. He immediately tries to retreat through the gate. However, Thetis took of her sling and grabbed his leg using her right arm.

"Nuh uh uh... don't even think about it," she said.

"Your arm... you're not human!" Marluxia said as he tried to cut the arm, which is grabbing his left leg, off, but found out that his scythe goes right through it.

"Don't even think about asking either," she said. "This thing alone is enough to drive me crazy."

Marluxia hurled his scythe to the girl, who dodges it and releases her iron grip on him. He immediately ran through the gate and disappeared.

"What was that?" Lyxshel asked. "I thought Sora had already killed him."

"He's what father calls Absent Silhouette. Some nobodies, when they don't have a peaceful rest, can haunt certain places on their own," Thetis said as she stretched her nobody arm.

"That thing is kinda cool though. Are you sure it bothers you so much?" Lyxshel asked.

"I'm used to it already," Thetis said. She used they keyblade to seal the gateway before Lyxshel get up close and used her gauntlets and greaves to break the now solid gate.

"One less gate to worry about," she said.

* * *

"I can sense it," Selene said.

"What?" both Kir and Xion asked at the same time.

"Thetis and Shelly have sealed the third of the six gateways," Selene said. "That leaves three more to go."

"Gateway?" Xion asked.

"Because those gateways are active, nobodies and heartless can get to our worlds. However, those gateways are artificial ones left by Ansem's six apprentices when they visit us here," Selene explained. "We managed to seal the first and the second without problem, but the third one seems to be a little bit more problematic."

"Now, Xion, back into business," Kir said. "More training. Come on."

* * *

"I have to find Xion, okay?" Roxas said.

"On your own?" Axel asked.

"Will you be alright, Roxie?" Demyx asked.

"No. they wouldn't risk killing me," Roxas said. "I think I know where they are."

"Where?" Axel asked.

"Not telling," Roxas said after he changed to his gray adventure outfit. "If I tell you, you would use the pretext of eliminating traitors to kill Lyx, much like you did to Xaila."

Roxas can see that Axel is hurt by the comment and immediately looked to the floor.

"I'm off," Roxas said as he warped away.

* * *

**(Day 3: Roxas and the Princess)**

"You again..." the heartless lookalike glared at him. "I hope there will be no more troubles this time."

"Just passing through, err... mister..." Roxas said nervously.

"Chaos," Chaos moved his gaze away from him.

"I'll be off," Roxas said as he entered the town. Now that peace has returned, the town doesn't seem any different. They even ignored him. Roxas walked towards the centre of the town, asking around if they've seen Xion or Lyxshel using a picture that he keeps when the six are together. Just looking at the picture reminded him of Xaila, who faded by Axel's own hands.

"Hmm..." a crimson haired girl said when Roxas asked her. "I think I've seen this girl around before, but she's with a boy. They were headed towards the capital the other time."

"With a boy?" Roxas wandered.

"I don't know the details, but I think you should go and meet my superior officer," she said as she led him towards the mansion. In the mansion, the girl bowed in front of a lady with a pair of white wings before leaving.

"So you're the Roxas those three always talked about," Selene said after introducing herself. "You're much cuter than I imagined you to be."

"Err... thanks?" he said.

"Moving on..." Selene said while spreading her wings and folding it again. She picked up some of the scattered feathers and gave one of them as a talisman for Roxas. "You're here for the girls, I assume."

"Yeah. Hopefully they can be pardoned for their mistakes," Roxas said.

"I think you're on the wrong side, Roxas," Selene said. "The world hangs in your decision now."

"Huh?" Roxas wondered.

"Yes. Bring her back and you might die, or just follow her back to who you were and reunite to form the original wielder of the Kingdom Key," Selene explained. "Xemnas had been using two of you as his heart collectors. When he has no need of you, you two will be disposed off."

"You mean..." Roxas asked. He looked furious.

"Yeah," Selene said. "That's the reason Xion ran away after asking those two to join her."

"So where are they right now?" Roxas asked.

"They should be under the care of the knights," Selene said. "I'm sorry but I'm told not to reveal their current location in detail."

"Thanks anyway. At least I know they are well," Roxas said. Selene nodded slightly.

"You should return to Sora," Selene said. "If you do, it will be easier for us and others. It will be dangerous if Xemnas managed to obtain godhood."

"Then how do you propose I could stop him from achieving godhood?" Roxas asked.

"Saïx is far too loyal to betray their master. So are Xigbar and Xaldin. However..." Selene said.

"No one knows what's in Axel's head and Demyx can be a little cowardly as well," Roxas said. "When their numbers decrease too much, Demyx might be of no use since he tends to avoid direct confrontation or fights."

"Exactly," Selene said.

"Selene, who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm simply a watcher. I only watch, never interfere, for now," Selene said. "However, my fellow knights might not be as passive."

"Your fellow knights?" Roxas asked.

"We used to be Hollow Bastion's pride. When Xehanort betrayed us, we exiled ourselves to this world and lived with the dragons," Selene said.

"I see," Roxas said. "Who's Xehanort?"

"You will come to learn that in the future," Selene said. Roxas thanked her and proceeded to leave. He passed by a girl that looks like Lyxshel, only that her hair is sky blue and her eyes are navy blue.

* * *

Lyxshel and Thetis brought Kir and Xion with them this time to investigate Lapis River. The river had been frozen and it seems that something is at its source. They found two Anti-Soras at the source.

"Hmm... those heartless must be causing this blizzard..." Lyxshel said.

"Then let's get rid of them," Xion said as she summoned her keyblade.

After getting rid of the two Anti-Soras, they met a pair of familiar faces.

"Vexen and Zexion!" Lyxshel and Xion said at the same time.

"Not you two!" Vexen and Zexion said at the same time. Xion is currently taking Sora's appearance, thus causing them to be scared.

Lyxshel and Xion handled Zexion while Kir and Thetis handled Vexen. Lyxshel fired a single Reflect Shot at him while Xion goes up close on melee. Thetis didn't use her arm this time and sticks to keyblade attacks using her left hand, while copying Riku's movements and skills.

Zexion tried to catch Xion within his lexicon but to his dismay his concentration is interrupted by Lyxshel's Bloo-D Siege skill, which involves her weapons striking the target one after another before firing magic beams simultaneously at the same target. On the other hand, Kir used her pistols to fire continuous fire magic infused bullets towards Vexen, turning his shield into a honeycomb in an instant. Thetis also blasts Vexen with an occasional Firaga spell, while his shield is not pointing in her direction.

Vexen then summons the blinding blizzard once again and sends more Anti-Soras on them. They quickly dispatched the Anti-Soras before Kir, Xion and Lyxshel focuses on their fire magic so that they can stop the blizzard and see their opponents once again. The fight continues on in this manner, only occasionally Zexion succeeded in trapping all four together in his lexicon instead of Vexen's blinding blizzard.

"No... This will not end here! My experiments will come! I'll..." Vexen said after Zexion vanishes, but he is cut since Thetis punched him.

"That's exactly what I think... wait... did he say 'experiments'?" Thetis asked. The other four nodded before they looked to the gateway in a mixture of fear and awe. Hordes of Anti-Soras are seen at the gate, ready to invade the world. "Oh that's fair! Now we have to fight a whole horde of those guys?"

Kir threw Thetis by grabbing her cape and hurling her towards the gate. When she landed, she punched the one that is about to enter, knocking the others down like bowling pins. Xion locked the gateway while doing so, causing it to become solid.

"Sorry pals," Lyxshel said while shooting a rather powerful arrow towards the gate, destroying it to pieces. "We're closed."

* * *

A series of growls alerted Roxas to a kid dragon that is trapped under a fallen tree trunk. Using his keyblade, he hacked the trunk off before grabbing the dragon by its side and lifting it off the hole in the ground. The dragon looked at him for a moment before it tries to get out of his grasp. It then pulled Roxas back into the city, towards the mansion that he just came from. It seems to be stronger than it looks.

"Ion!" the blue haired girl from before said. "Oh Ion! We missed you! What happened?"

The dragon communicated to her in a series of gestures, growls and whistles. It seemed to be more intelligent than what Roxas thought.

"You rescued him? Thank you," she said, smiling. Her smile reminded Roxas the way Lyxshel used to smile whenever they ate ice cream together at the clock tower. "This wyvern is Shelly's. She went out a long while ago and never came back. The poor girl would've died if you didn't find her."

Roxas is taken by surprise that the wyvern he just rescued belongs to Lyxshel's other. "Oh, it's nothing."

"How should we reward you..." the girl wondered.

"Can you take me to the capital, little one?" Roxas asked the wyvern. It nodded and once again asks for Roxas to follow. Roxas followed it to the train station and bought tickets to Synthesia with the help of the wyvern. It then bid him farewell and ran back towards the mansion.

"Synthesia, huh?" Roxas wondered.

* * *

**(Day 4: Roxas Meets Thetis)**

Roxas walked in Synthesia. It is not called the capital of Allucaneet Kingdom for nothing. He could see the massive floating fortress nearby, which could very well be the place where the Knights are keeping Xion and Lyxshel safe from other members of the Organization. At least, that's what he thought. If only he has a way to go there.

Roxas bought an apple from one of the merchants, who is a purple skinned elf, much like his late friend's friend, Freja. As he walked around, he couldn't help but feel that he has been stalked. However, when he looked around, he didn't see anyone following him. It is when the decided to walk to reach the point right below the floating fortress, that he met his stalker.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "This is a forbidden area."

"Oh sorry," Roxas said before turning back but the girl gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You are not a local aren't you?" she asked.

"Ye... no," Roxas said.

"What?" she asked.

"No," Roxas said.

"Well then, you could just go back to your home and tell your friends that the ones you are looking is safe and sound under our care," she said. Wait... what?

"How did you know I'm here for them?" Roxas asked.

"My arm tells me that you have a keyblade," she said. "Sora is asleep, and you sure are not the King. Xion is with us, so that leaves only Roxas, the thirteenth in the Organization."

"Who are you?" Roxas asked. The girl removed her helmet to reveal a familiar face from his dreams.

"You're... the girl he likes?" Roxas asked as he looked towards Kairi.

"Nope," she said. Now she looked like Xion. "I'm just a replica."

"Who are you really?" Roxas asked. Now the girl in front of him changes her appearance once again to her normal form. Long chocolate brown hair with bangs that covers her eyes, leaving them only partially visible, turquoise left and blue right eye. "I'm called Riza. The last of the replicas made by the organization. My friends often call me Thetis."

"The organization made replicas?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, they do," as Thetis said her sentence, her appearance changes from herself to Sora, then to Roxas before finally to Riku. "Much like your friend, Xion, I am a replica."

"So that's why..." Roxas said.

"Yes. She wanted to destroy Xemnas. Now she's trying to control herself so that she won't attack you," Thetis said. Once again her appearance changes to Xion, to Kairi and back to herself.

"Can you take me to her?" Roxas asked. "I need to talk with her."

"Return home and wait for my summons, Roxas," Thetis said, speaking directly to his head.

"Alright," Roxas said before he warped off. Thetis turned towards the tree behind her. "You can come out now, Xion."

Xion walked out. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk," Thetis said. "After you successfully control your body, I will arrange a meeting for the two of you."

"Thanks," Xion said. "Like Kir said, either I'm gonna drag his unconscious body to Twilight Town, or I'll invade his mind and make him go there on my own."

"You're a good friend, Xion," Thetis smiled.

"Don't smile at me with my own face," Xion giggled. "It creeps me out in a way, yet amusing."

"Of course. No one likes looking at themselves other than using a mirror," Thetis giggled as well. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Oh right! The gateway!" Xion said before warping off.

"She's cute when she's like that," Thetis said. She placed her helmet on her head once again.


	11. Friend against Friend

**Week 52: Friend Against Friend**

**[Day 2: Fury of the Fifteenth (Lyxshel) / Dirge of the Fourteenth (Xion)]**

"You're sure about this?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. I need to do what needs to be done. I'll draw Axel and Demyx out," Lyxshel said. "That way, Roxas and Xion will meet undisturbed on the fourth day."

"Killing them?" Riza asked.

"I can never kill a friend, even if he did kill my friend," Lyxshel said. "Alright, I'm off."

"Good luck. Come back safely," Riza said.

"I'm not coming back," Lyxshel said.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"I'm returning to Shelly," Lyxshel said. "After this. Shelly is after all, his favourite student in Saint Nobara High."

"Him? Oh! Right..." Riza said.

"Alright. See you in my next life," Lyxshel said as she walked out of her room.

"Lyx, don't let me down," Riza said before leaving the room as well. "Now I have my own preparations to make as well."

* * *

"What's this?" Axel wondered as he reads the note in his room. As he read it, his face changes bit by bit. He met Demyx at the hallway, who appears to also have the same note with the addition of an ice cream stick.

"She's challenging us to a fight," Demyx said.

"I wonder what for?" Axel asked. "Either way, we should convince her to return."

"I guess. But are you sure you won't ambush her while I'm busy?" Demyx asked.

"Trust me on this, okay?" Axel said. "If there's something I don't like is seeing Roxas and Xion sad."

* * *

"They're running late," Lyxshel said while looking at her watch.

"Sorry!" Demyx said as he appeared through a corridor together with Axel.

"Good. Now we can settle this," Lyxshel said as she pointed her lance at Axel.

"Look, can we just settle this peacefully?" Demyx said.

"Nuh uh... after what you did to Xaila, definitely not," Lyxshel said. "So are you guys going to do it with honour?"

Axel stepped forward, summoning his chakrams from fire. "Why is honour so important anyway?"

"A friend of mine told me once. If you want to be a hero, you have to have dreams and honour," Lyxshel said while all of her weapons floated towards Axel. "And I have dreams. Dreams worth fighting and dying for!"

Demyx sighed. "I don't want to fight you. Don't make me."

"I don't want either, but circumstances force me to!" Lyxshel said. "Just promise me something. Don't use your power to hurt others if I win this one-against-two fight, okay?"

"You have my word," Axel said.

"En garde!" Lyxshel said as she fired a single arrow to the floor, transporting them from outside the Twilight Town Hotel to Castle Pandaemonium.

"Where are we?" Axel asked.

"My favourite battleground," Lyxshel said as she shot a single arrow at Axel, causing a cut at his cheek.

"Fine," Axel said. "Get back!"

Lyxshel fired a single arrow towards Demyx before turning to Axel and hurling her spear. Her spear caught Axel's coat and hooked him closer to her. Demyx cannot play his music with the arrow rebounding all around him, while Axel is hit by Lyxshel's Double Trouble skill before she performs a Kick 13 combo followed by a single Beast Uppercut. While the Kick 13 didn't really hurt Axel by much, since it is a fire element attack, the Beast Uppercut does, being water element. Lyxshel ran using the wall to reach Demyx before she fired a single arrow at Axel. She used the dagger to hook Demyx to her before hitting him with her Double Trouble skill as well. Demyx, is, however, hit by Lyxshel's Zodiac move instead, charging energy at both of her palms before sending it forwards to him, knocking him to a nearby wall.

"You've grown a lot stronger," Axel said.

"I'm sure you are stronger than this," Lyxshel said. "Let's dance."

Axel and Demyx started to release combination moves that Lyxshel is unaware of. Using both fire and water, they blast her with steam. Of course, she is not pleased, for it clouds her vision as well as theirs. Every now and then a geyser would slam her to the ceiling or fires will ran through the ground, trying to hit her.

"This is interesting!" Axel grinned as he attacked her back. "Just like old times when we practise on each other whenever there's no mission for the day."

"It's sad, but we can't go back," Lyxshel said as she reappeared behind Axel with all her weapons drawn. "No matter how much we wish to, we can't turn back the time."

"Behind me?!" Axel said. Lyxshel used her Bloo-D Siege move on him, hitting him with each weapons before firing a beam at him. Now all of her weapons are gold-crimson, much like when she's imprisoned. Once again, she shifted her attention back to Demyx. Axel threw a chakram in her direction, forcing her to dodge and giving Demyx the opening he needs to blast her into the ceiling again.

"You okay?" Demyx asked.

"Stay back!" Lyxshel said as her sword levitated in front of him. "I told you before. Once a battle starts, the only way it is going to end is by one side killing the other. This battle won't be over until one side bites the dust."

Lyxshel hits Demyx using her shield right on his face, causing a slight brain freeze. She then aimed Axel once again, as he is the more dangerous target. She casts Mighty Guard to herself using her wand before casting a number of blizzard spells at Axel. She then fired a single ice arrow towards Axel, which causes an amusing reaction when it hits him.

The battle inside the castle rages on for quite a long time. Lyxshel know that it is an uphill task, taking on two of her seniors at once and yet she still does because she believes that she's the only one up to the task. However, the tide of battle is turning away from her favour, thus forcing her to do bide her time until she's ready to release her strongest attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas appeared at the top of the Clock Tower near Synthesia. He wondered why Riza told him to go there. Maybe Xion wants to meet him. The beautiful sunset reminds him a lot of the time spent eating ice cream on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town with his five buddies, although now one of them has already faded. He sat there, not knowing how to spend his time until someone stepped beside him.

"Xion!" Roxas said, happy to see his buddy again, yet she seems different somehow. She didn't reply to his greeting. She merely nodded and hands him a popsicle.

"Thanks," Roxas said. The two of them ate ice cream while enjoying the sunset.

"You know, I think Xemnas would have discarded me by now, taking too long to collect the hearts and all," Xion said. "You were raised in a box. I highly doubt you can even think of escaping the organization even when they didn't give you answers as to why the keyblade chose us."

"Come to think of it, I almost forgot about that..." Roxas said. "That's one of the reasons why I joined the organization."

"Have you... ever wondered why you were born? Why are you even 'alive'?" Xion asked. Roxas shook his head. "To Xemnas, we are just receptacles to wield keyblades and collect hearts for him. As the most powerful member of the Organization, he wanted Kingdom Hearts for himself. However, in order to do that, he needs the keyblade. However, keyblades are kind of particular. They won't work for anyone and as far as he knows, most keyblade masters are not pushovers."

Roxas nodded while taking the information in.

"So he thought of a way to make the impossible possible. While Sora sleeps, Xemnas took some of his memories that have gone astray and, using the memories as a nucleus, he created a replica. Me," Xion said, changing her form to Sora's temporarily to prove her point before reverting. "He's the one who brought me into this... my creator. I always wondered if I'm natural. When I'm alone in my room, I'll always wonder. 'Where's my mother? What's my father's name? Do I have siblings? Where and when am I born?'. It turns out that I'm just a doll. No... Something even worse than that. Just a tool used to get hearts."

"Xion?" Roxas asked. Xion has walked on air in front of her.

"Roxas... I don't have much time left," Xion said as she removed her coat. "Let's go and see Sora now."

"Wait! If you're in trouble, let me help you!" Roxas said, following his best friend, walking on air. "Just stop this charade!"

"Dont get me wrong, Roxas," Xion said. "I never once pitied myself. You don't know how it burns me that you don't even see that you're just a puppet controlled by the higher ups until now."

"Is that what the winged lady caused you to think, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Don't you sully her!" Xion yelled. "Besides... it is too late now..."

"What is?" Roxas asked.

"It's out of my control... dammit!" Xion said as she clutched her body in pain. "And I thought I managed to successfully control it with Kir's help."

"Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Unngh!" Xion said as she doubled over. "Grraagh!"

"Xion!" Roxas said. Her veins now visible on her face as she lets out a blood curling scream.

"Kill me! Now!" Xion said while looking at Roxas with pleading eyes. "Or... you wish you had..."

"_Her mind... it has been taken by the very thing she tried to control..."_

"Riza?" Roxas wondered.

"_Ease her pain. Put an end to her suffering. Roxas..."_

"I... I will," Roxas said as he faced Xion, her eyes now red and glared at him with intent to kill.

Xion now has six swords, each of them behind her, positioned like wings would. She then flies around, slashing wildly while Roxas shoots her with magic. Sometimes, some of the swords would come crashing down on him before it returns to Xion. Although she rarely attacks, she often uses her swords to strike Roxas from a distance. Roxas managed to successfully tame her current form with ease and she drops to the invisible platform they're currently on in mid air. She ran towards the clock tower and entered it, prompting Roxas to follow. Inside, Xion is standing on the staircase in the middle of the clock tower, Pumpkinhead keyblade in her hand before she begin sending beams of light towards Roxas. Roxas dodges it easily before coming up close and delivering a three hit combo to Xion. Xion then jumped and ran vertically upwards using a pillar, with Roxas hot on her tail. Xion then shoots another beam of light towards Roxas, catching him squarely. Although wounded, Roxas still manages to drive her back. The fight continues on within the clock tower for a few minutes until Xion dropped down to the lowest floor of the clock tower, wounded, but back to her old self.

"Xion I..." Roxas said.

"It's alright," Xion said while smiling sadly. "I got what I wanted."

"What you wanted?" Roxas asked.

"We... It is impossible for the two of us to exist at the same time under this condition of mine. Xemnas modified me to absorb you and become Sora, a Sora that would do his bidding. By doing this to me, you have spared me of a fate worse than I can ever imagined," Xion said.

"He did what?" Roxas asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. He did," Xion said as her legs crystallized. "I don't want him to get his way. But in order to do that... we have to go back. But please... can you fulfil this girl's last wish?"

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Set Kingdom Hearts free..." Xion said. "Since I won't be able to do it anymore..."

"Set it free?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded in response.

"You know, I'm glad I get to meet the five of you," Xion said. "Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Lyx and Xaila."

"Where's Lyx?" Roxas asked.

"She... she should be distracting Axel and Demyx right now..." Xion said. "It was all part of the plan."

Xion's entire lower body has crystallized and now her upper body is losing strength.

"No! Don't go!" Roxas said. "Let's eat ice cream again! Even if it is just the three of us now."

Xion vanishes, but not before she nodded and say yes, causing Roxas to experience her memories from her birth all the way to when she run away, when she discovered what Xemnas actually wants, when she is in pain due to Xemnas' modifications, when Lyxshel rescued her out, when she meditated with Kir, trying to control her urges to kill Roxas, when she told Riza to contact him.

All that remains of Xion, was a crystal that she get from the esper of light, the very same crystal that helped to prevent her transformation into the killing machine that Xemnas wants her to be, a note and a single thalassa shell.

"What's this?" Roxas thought as he read the note.

_In case I died before I told you about these, I would like you to have it. I obtained this from the esper back at Lyxshel's home town. It contains their essence and allows them to communicate. Keep the gold one to yourself. I wanted to give them to you guys personally but it looks like I'm unable to do so, if you're reading this note. Know that I'll always look out for you guys._

"Xion..." Roxas said before he left, trying to fulfil her last wish. Freeing Kingdom Hearts shouldn't be that hard.

* * *

Somewhere near their current location is Riza. She has expertly read their heads and Riku's before deciding the next point of action: stop Roxas. There's no way he would be strong enough to take the remaining members of the organization on his own. She needs to get there before Riku could, for if not, Riku will be completely overwhelmed by Roxas' two keyblades.

* * *

On the other hand, in Pandaemonium, Lyxshel managed to successfully unleash her Fervid Blazer on both of her targets at once, catching them by surprise as she heals with every attack she deals. With her share of the battle done, they returned to Twilight Town before Lyxshel left them somewhere where they won't be attracting attention. She slipped the red crystal to Axel's pocket while the blue crystal to Demyx. She went to the hotel to meet Freja once again.

"About time," Freja said. "So the deed is done?"

"Yes. Now it's time for me to return," Lyxshel said as she started to disappear.

"Return indeed," Freja said. "Now that I'm no longer bound by my debt to Chris, I am free as a bird once again."

"Heh. Get going then," Lyxshel said.

"Yeah, I will," Freja said, taking off her helmet before removing her blindfold to reveal eyes that glow white. "I shall await your return back home while guarding my sister at the temple."

"See you again," Lyxshel said as she completely vanished, absorbed by her other.

* * *

**(Day 3: The Other Promise)**

Roxas looked up towards the skyscraper. He's sure getting surrounded by Neoshadows and could use a break or two from them. On the top of the skyscraper is someone in armour. If that person is Riza, then he's in luck. She would assist him in his quest to free Kingdom Hearts, but he didn't know that she's here not for helping him. Rather, she's here to ensure that he didn't die on some useless attempt to complete Xion's request.

Roxas walked vertically up the building, passing his Oblivion keyblade to her. She caught it before she saw flashbacks of her meetings with Xion, causing her to temporarily experience a memory back;ash. She landed on the ground before using the Oblivion to shoot at the Neoshadows surrounding her, firing magical bullets before going up close and slashing them with it. Roxas then drops from above, helping her to get rid of the remaining Neoshadows that approached her from her back. It was at that moment that Riza brought the keyblade to strike at Roxas, prompting Roxas to leap backwards.

"What's the big idea?" Roxas asked.

"_Stop him! Stop Roxas! Xemnas is way too powerful for Roxas alone! Together with Sora, we may stand a chance!"_

"That I will," Riza muttered before she proceeded to attack Roxas using the keyblade. Riku arrived at the scene and watched from a distance.

"What's going on?" he wondered. "Two keyblade masters fighting each other?"

"What can you possibly gain besides getting in my way!?" Roxas asked.

"Keeping you alive," Riza said as she tossed Oblivion at Roxas before summoning her own.

"How... how come you have a keyblade!?" Roxas asked.

"That will be answered in due time. For now, rest!" Riza said as she hit Roxas squarely on his jaw, knocking him away. She approached him, ready to take him to Twilight Town, but he resisted and tried to slash her. Riza leapt backwards before sending a Flare magic in his direction, which he knocks away before rushing towards Riza, trying to slash her.

"You're wasting my time!" Roxas said. Riza dodges his slash easily by jumping backwards before taunting him.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked, imitating Riku's voice and speech pattern. "Giving up already, Sora? I thought you're better than that."

"What's the matter with you?" Roxas asked. "You're the one that is losing!"

Roxas stopped for a while as he wonders why he reacts to Riza that way. Riza nodded before speaking with her usual voice and speech pattern.

"Looks like it is true. You are the hero's nobody, just like what Xion said," Riza said. "I'll just have to trust what she told me then."

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas asked angrily. "I'm me! I'm myself!"

Roxas summoned his second keyblade and resumed attacking Riza, who blocks his strikes with her own keyblade. Of course, having more keyblade is a big advantage for Roxas, as Riza is completely overwhelmed. Soon enough, Roxas managed to remove her helmet, although he tried not to hurt her. He didn't want to do the same thing he did to another armoured guy weeks before. Riza is, after all, Xion's friend.

"_Riza! Stop him! Please!"_

"You'll lose no matter how many times you try!" Roxas said. "You won't stop me from completing a promise I made to my dead friend!"

"Maybe... unless I have something to do about it..." Riza said as she clutched her head in pain. "I can't believe you forced me to do it."

"It?" Roxas wondered as Riza removed the armour covering her right arm, revealing that it is silvery white, similar to a nobody's. It even has the Organization's insignia on the back of her palm.

"Even though this thing always drive me crazy, I don't have much choices now!" Riza said as she raised her mutated arm to the air, causing Roxas to feel a dark presence around him. "The power contained within my arm... the power suppressed the strength of my heart... Even if I become a monster... So be it! I'll endure the exile! I'll do anything... Anything to protect my friends!"

"What the!?" Roxas looked at his opponent in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Riza stood there, with two keyblades just like him, one white, one transparent black and behind her is the upper half of a large nobody which wields a sword on its own. She pointed her arm in a grabbing motion towards Roxas, causing a giant arm to grab him and bring him closer towards her within a second. The giant nobody then grabbed him using its massive arms and aimed for his throat.

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice, old friend," Riza said, using a deeper voice. Losing his consciousness fast, Roxas dropped both of his keyblades on the floor where they vanished. Riza placed him gently on the ground to put on her helmet before carrying him on her shoulders using her mutated arm. The large nobody behind her vanished and she returned to her normal self, although her arm is now permanently mutated. Riku approached her from behind.

"Where are you taking him to? Who do you work for?" he asked.

"Well well... you came right on time," Riza said in a sing song voice. "Now I don't have to go all over the universe hunting you down."

Riza handed the unconscious Roxas to Riku without even saying anything else and Riku is surprised that he doesn't need to fight her. Maybe she is on his side after all.

"Man, you really ruined my fun, you know that?" Riku said.

"Heh. Sorry about that. It's just... something that I need to do for the sake of an old friend," Riza said.

"Can you let me see your face?" Riku asked.

"Only if you let me see yours," Riza said.

Riku removed his hood, showing his real face, although he has his blindfold on.

"Oh no fair!" Riza pouted. "Oh well, since you showed me yours, then I'll show you mine."

Riza removed her helmet and Riku is surprised. He found himself staring at a familiar looking face, except that her hair is styled much like his and her eyes are different in colour, one being blue and the other one turquoise.

"Surprised?" Riza asked.

"You looked like Kairi," Riku said.

"Heh. A lot of people said that," Riza said before she placed her helmet on again. "But then again, I'm not her."

DiZ appeared on the scene and looked at Riku talking to someone clad in armour.

"You have my thanks, young lady, for helping Riku capture Roxas," he said.

"The pleasure is mine, sir," Riza said. "You can just call me Riza."

"Riku, let's head back," DiZ said.

"Before you guys go, there's something you need to know," Riza said.

"What is it?" DiZ asked.

"That boy. He felt Sora," Riza said. "He even said that he disliked his other."

"What a joke..." DiZ said. "Nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions, let alone feel anything."

"Well, he's a special nobody to begin with. He coexisted with his other," Riza said. "Maybe he changed after he met with Xion."

* * *

"_Roxas... don't be sad."_

"_I was born from you and Sora."_

"_I am you. I am Sora."_

"_My memories haven't disappeared."_

"_They will remain within Riza even though she didn't know about it."_

"_We are returning to Sora now."_

"_So, don't be sad. Everyone will remember me again when the time comes."_

"_After that, then maybe we can eat ice cream again on the clock tower, just the three of us."_


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Where are we?" Cecily asked.

"In Twilight Town, dummy," Noel said as she yawned. Maintaining a high level sleep spell over the two hyperactive girls took quite a toll on her.

"You looked like you haven't slept in ages!" Shelly said. "I think you better get some rest."

"Thanks," Noel said. "I could use some rest."

"Where's all of our travel money?" Cecily asked.

"Well you two fall asleep all of a sudden so I used everything to pay for our lodging here," Noel lied. "Not to mention I have to keep an eye on you two in case your situation worsened."

"Sorry for worrying you like that," Cecily said. "So what should we do?"

"You two can get some jobs to earn at least some money back so that we can buy some items to prepare for our long journey home," Noel said. "I befriended a group of local kids that is interested in the art of fighting, whether magically or physically. They might be able to help."

"Glad to hear that!" Cecily said excitedly. "Making friends is always one of the most important things in an adventure!"

"Alright then! We're off!" Shelly said as she dragged Cecily out.

"Glad to see that they're back to their normal self," Freja arrived after they have left.

"I see that you've attained purity," Noel said without looking at Freja.

"Indeed. The same test that purifies Cecily seems to be able to purify me as well. I'm glad," Freja said.

"They are sleeping, but they are also aware of what's happening around them. Sooner or later, the chains holding them down will break and a battle for supremacy will take place," Noel said.

"What's that?" Freja asked.

"Nothing. Take it as the random ramblings of a former sage," Noel said before she went to sleep and Freja teleported out of the room.

* * *

"So they have awakened," Judgemaster Cid said while looking at the report Freja gave him. He looked towards his adopted daughter. "You know what to do."

"It shall be done," Riza said before she teleported with Kir out.

"Are you sure it is wise to do so?" Freja asked.

"Their task is to find and return with Rye. That idiot has been missing ever since I sent him to get that Roxas kid for that girl," Cid said. "I don't really mind what they do along the way as long as it involves helping others."

* * *

"What's this?" Cecily wondered as she opened the letter that is addressed to them.

"A letter, duh," Shelly said.

"I wonder..." Cecily said as she read the letter, which bore a strange seal.

_Dear Cecily,_

_I've heard about you and how you came to this town. As you can see, I'm in a need of your assistance. I'll need my captain and court wizard for my current task, and I'd like to ask you and your friends to accompany Sora in their stead. I'll meet you outside the station in seven days, alright?_

_Signed, King Mickey._

"Have you ever heard of this person?" Cecily asked.

"Mickey... Mickey... oh! I believe I do!" Shelly said. "He's the king of Disney Castle and a keyblade master!"

"Wow. Sounds powerful," Cecily said.

"That means we can just hang out with the guys until we meet the king in person!" Shelly said as she went out of the room. "No more part time jobs for me!"

"Man, all you ever have in your head is fun and joy," Cecily sighed as she went after Shelly.


End file.
